


Uta No Love Pistols

by bloody_empress24



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Animal Instincts, Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/pseuds/bloody_empress24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Hijirikawa Masato is the only remaining descendant in the ancient Hijirikawa bloodline who inherited the noble mix of mermaid blood and the mizuchi. What happens when the royal heavy seed crosses paths with the powerful lusty wolf that was Jinguji?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Veiled Heir

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 1 – The Veiled Heir

Thump. Thump.

The soft sounds of footfalls on the tatami mat echoed in the still air of the night. A lone figure walked through the empty hallway of the large manor without a determinable sense of purpose. The pale light of the moon shone through the gaps of the wooden walls—bright and unyielding.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The footfalls continued for a while before stopping near the manor's inner garden. The moonlight shone brilliantly in that space—the soft lapping of the bamboo fountain went with the melodious chirps of the crickets and cicadas. A breeze played with the leaves of the old cherry blossoms tree in the middle of the garden, making it look like it was dancing along.

A deep sigh broke the stillness.

Hijirikawa Masato sat down on the ledge nearest the garden pond. His pale skin shone underneath the moonlight as he leaned for comfort on a nearby post. Bright blue orbs stared mournfully at the moon's reflection on the water. He let his hand fall towards the water—subtly creating a series of ripples.

Oh moon of yonder—of love

Why I envy your freedom up above!

His lips finished whispering the verses that appeared in his mind. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of nature around him. Although this particular garden was just one of the many that the manor has, Masato found a different kind of solace within it. During the times of his arguments with his father, forced clan meetings and lessons, Masato would slip away after-hours and comfort himself with the scenery. This was his sanctuary—a place where he could calm his heart and ponder about his life.

Being in a renowned Madararui clan for generations, Masato knew that bearing the Hijirikawa name was a big responsibility—along with being the eldest child. He knew the culture of the Madararui and its implications in the real world. He had to work and uphold the clan's name—however that was not the one problem that had him worrying every night.

Hijirikawa Masato was born half-mermaid and half-mizuchi—a first of his kind. A royal mix. He got the mermaid blood from his mother, the only one left in the Madararui world. Mermaids were incredibly rare—comprising only 1% of the Madararui population. Due to this, it was really hard for the bloodline to continue in the next generations. His younger sister Mai, on the other hand, only inherited her father's line which was the mizuchi. Knowing his son born of an incredible mix, Mr Hijirikawa did measures (drastic ones if one would suppose) to ensure his son's safety—and success; albeit not considering his son's feelings on the matter.

A heavy seed such as Masato would incredibly attract a lot of fellow Madararui once he had come of age. Fearing this, Mr Hijirikawa forced his son to become one of the normal humans or 'apes': see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil. However, he didn't make Masato a full 'ape' per se—as that would compromise Masato's rearing to be the next clan head. He had only made Masato hide his scent and his soul's appearance (mermaid and mizuchi) from other Madararui; as well as being blind to any other possible [inappropriate] lovers. Thus, Masato appeared to be a normal human—but with the right amount of knowledge of the Madararui.

He could still remember that day when he had been first introduced as the eldest child of the Hijirikawa Group. The gala they had attended was filled with a lot of significant people—all in the higher ranks of society. Mr Hijirikawa knew the consequence of making his son 'human'—and that was staining the bloodline with such a lie. There was uproar of disappointment back in that gala. Of the renowned mizuchi clan—intermarrying into the royal mermaid family—producing such an offspring—it was blasphemy! The Hijirikawas had faced quite a scandal then—and even though Masato was still young—he understood the first pains of being ostracized by the society. He couldn't make any friends—either Madararui or human. Simply hearing the Hijirikawa name then was a bane.

It was for your late mother, his father had said. We wanted to protect you.

But somehow, as he grew older, Masato thought what if this 'protection' had been further dragging him away from the things that he wanted?

There were a lot of times wherein Masato had come to conflict with his self and identity. Occasionally he had thought of leaving behind his Madararui persona and the Hijirikawa name and become a nobody in society—attaining the freedom a normal young man like him would have; however a part of him still clung on with respect to his father, his younger sister and the greater good of the family.

As much as it pains him every time, he had to sacrifice his selfish desires—for there would come a day when such sacrifices receive the appropriate rewards.

And rewards there had been.

Albeit negative remarks from his father with regards to his interest in music, Masato had pursued this dream. Tomorrow, he would be attending Saotome Academy—his first attempt on the outside world.

A debacle I must overcome.

The wind blew. Masato clutched at his yukata overcoat. Being born of two water-based Madararui, Masato was weak to the cold. He had a constant necessity for heat. Feeling the chill, he stood up from his resting place and proceeded back into the manor.


	2. The Useless Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 2 – The Useless Child

"Attend what?"

Jinguji Ren frowned behind his glass of wine. His older brother who sat across him on the dining table did not seem to notice his remark.

"—Saotome Academy wherein you shall study music and become a tool of publicity for the Jinguji family."

Ren replied sarcastically, "That is a new and rather much more crude way of saying I am pretty useless, my dear  _onii-san_."

Seiichirou's eyes snapped at him, a glint behind his spectacles. He stopped slicing his steak for a while and motioned towards his brother. "Everything is for the betterment of the Jinguji Group. You should know this fact."

The younger man twitched an eyebrow. He put down his empty glass. "Fine. Whatever." Ren stood up from his chair, chucking the napkin with a rather more force than usual and started to walk towards the door. He cast one last glance back to his older brother.

"It's not like I have any other choice in the matter anyway." The last words were laced with a growl as he twisted the doorknob and walked out of the dining area.

Jinguji Ren paced the dimly-lit hallway, anger and annoyance emanating from every step. If only the floor weren't carpeted, he would probably be creating a whole lot of noise. Damn he wanted to throw something, but doing physical acts of defiance wouldn't change anything now, would it? His brother would only pester him more, probably drag him to the Academy, tied and gagged if need be.

Being the youngest child, Ren could not make the bigger decisions. Everything was influenced and thrown upon by the older, deserving relatives. He was overshadowed by the bond and rights of blood and family order. He was in the unfavourable position from the get-go.

_Your brothers are better._

_You should be more like them._

_No wonder you don't get to be the head of the family._

What bullcrap. How many times had people rubbed those criticisms on his face? How many comparisons and disapprovals? How many times had he forced himself to do things based on the standards that other people deemed satisfactory? He was getting tired of it all.

And now, since he had a penchant for music, he'd suddenly been thrown into the frontlines.  _Become an idol. Become our public icon. Tool for publicity._ He was considered useless to the point that endorsing the family as an idol was the only way he could redeem himself. Such was politics and business.

It could not be helped, though. The Jinguji Group was a renowned Madararui clan—those of the  _inujinnin_ or dog-gods. They were composed of mostly of the heavy-seed wolves. A symbol of power—of dominance. The Jingujis were a tough rival in business and categorised in the top tiers of society, along with the Hijirikawas.

But business was the last thing in Ren's worries.

He arrived in his room. It was a handsomely decorated chamber—with tall, paned glass windows opening to a veranda. The chandelier hanging in the centre of the room lit instantly the moment he opened the door. Somehow the sudden light was a bit blinding. He motioned to the side and dimmed the lights. He walked to his bed and let himself collapse on the rich covers.

He thought of his late mother—once a famous idol. Did she wilfully agree to be an idol? Was she not forced back in her days? Was being an idol her lifelong dream? Would he be able to achieve success the way she did then?

True, he had a talent with the saxophone—and he could sing well; but he could not yet sense the deep passion for this in his heart. He felt that everything was all too forced; and when things were forced, it was irrevocably hard to love. How would one progress if he would not be one with task he had yet to accomplish?

Ren ran a hand through his hair tiredly. The wolf in him was eager for such a challenge—but at the same time taunted at the very thought of doing it. Was he going to get anything good out of it at all? Everything would be for the Jinguji Group anyways.  _I would only end up as a pawn—used and discarded._

Talk about discarded.

He sat up. He remembered the letter he had carelessly thrown in the bin without even opening it earlier in the morning. The familiar signature and crest of the sender was enough to disgust him but tonight he was going to need to peruse it. It could be important.

It was a letter from the Hijirikawas.


	3. Sancta Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 3 – Sancta Terra

_It was a crisp, sunny, Saturday morning._

_A boy of seven years ambled along the paved stone paths in the mansion's wide back garden, his strawberry-blond hair flying along in the soft spring breeze. The air smelled of sweet honey and berry. Flower petals were floating around, being buffeted by the wind—like multi-coloured confetti._

_The boy skipped along the path, hands outstretched, feeling the tall manicured hedgerows around him in a maze. It was quite a while of running and skipping around before he had reached the centre._

_A white domed structure of sorts with laced lattices overgrown with vines stood in the middle of the maze of hedges. Beside it was a rather large marble fountain. The boy gasped in delight at the sight. He ran to it._

_He approached the trellis gate bordering the entrance to the fountain. It wasn't locked so he pushed it open and walked through. Violets and white chrysanthemums were blooming in rows around him. The sight was so overwhelming._ Brother needs to see this!

_The boy reached the fountain and started playing around it. He was incredibly enjoying his discovery and ample solitude; however it was then when he had tried walking around the fountain to inspect the sculpture in the middle that he discovered he was not alone._

_The blond boy could not see who it was since his view was blocked by the high jets of water spouting from the base of the fountain. He was uneasy. He had to approach a little slower. Quieter._

_He preceded a few tiny steps. He could see a back of another boy—bent over something. Shyness overcame him for a moment or two._ Was there another child [apart from me] in Papa's company meeting today?  _The boy advanced nearer._

_The boy could see that the boy had short darker hair—and seemed to be crying over something. An unusual object was protruding from the other boy's lower extremities. The blond boy could not determine what it was but he knew that other people were like 'him' and had the same differences. He puffed out his wolf ears._

_Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to speak._

_"Who are you?"_

_Blue eyes met blue eyes._

_"What's your name?"_

_The latter was too surprised to speak. His pale skin shone in the sunlight filtered by the leaves of the nearby shrubberies. Thick pearly tears ran cascading down his cheeks._

_The blond boy inched closer. The other eyed him wearily, hands clenched tight about his thighs._

_"It's okay. I'm not bad. I'm like you."_

_As the wolf-boy got closer, he got a better view of his fellow. That unusual thing that was protruding from the other looked like a tail, rather scaly—_

Oh. What did brother call them?  _Mizu—mi—mizuchi_ was it?But it looks different from the picture books. More like a fish to me—

_"W-what d-do you want?"_

_The boy noticed the blond's gaze at his tail and he tried his best to inch away from the pursuer by taking a step back towards the trellis._

_"Let's play."_

_The dark-haired youngster looked at him with wondrous eyes._

_"It's not pretty to cry around in such a nice secret hideout." The wolf-boy flashed a grin._

_The latter blushed for a moment and clutched at his blue sweater. "B-but—I need to train—not p-play."_

_"Train? What's there to train for? If you're talking about our soul appearance—it's okay—we're kids after all," the blond quipped. He grabbed the youngster's hand. "Come on—let's scout the place~!"_

_The younger kid stared at him for a moment more before wiping his teary eyes with his sleeve. The blond pulled him closer and both of them walked away._


	4. The Strange Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 4 – The Strange Letter

Jinguji Ren fished out the slightly crumpled envelope from his empty bin. The crest of the Hijirikawa's at the back leered intimidatingly up at him. He tore it open, taking out the thick paper within.

He cocked an eyebrow. He was expecting a longer message.

_Come, brethren_

_With a secret you must unveil_

_Through time the Heart's gone frozen_

_A hidden heir, a lost tale_

_Cold the nature of the child of the Moon_

_Melt the icy shackles away soon!_

That was all? A poem? Or was it a riddle?

Ren flipped back the letter to see if there were any signatures or marks of the sender. The creamy paper was blank. He checked the envelope. Only the crest was stamped on it. No return address. No footnotes. Not even his name.

_There must be some mistake. No one would send such a strange letter much less from the Hijirikawas._

_Much less from_ him.

How many years had it been? Years without any contact at all? Three? Five? Ren could not remember. He could not even determine how they, as childhood acquaintances, even fell apart. Well, one could consider their family rivalries a given reason; nonetheless, a sudden contact from the other party would definitely create a storm.

Memories had started to flood in his mind's eye as he recalled his first encounter with the male heir of the Hijirikawa Group. He was nine then. He could only wonder how lucky that 'human' was; although it was really saddening for him to hang out with a non-Madararui. But of course, he was a kid back then. Making friends was as easy as picking out a candy in a store.

Cold, stern eyes stared back at him on their first meeting. For a 'human' born in a completely Madararui clan, he was awed at the other boy's upbringing. He could be well more mature for his age; but Ren wouldn't be intimidated by looks alone.

_"Let's go play in the lake—the party's too boring for kids."_

Ren could just remember how drenched both of them were back then. He did receive a shouting from his father too—but that didn't stop their childhood friendship. It was a first for him—to have a really close non-Madararui friend; although he was really disappointed back during their first meeting. That Hijirikawa boy did resemble the one he met back in the fountain—albeit that boy had been a Madararui. Sad to say he didn't meet him again. But as a child, he was content enough with someone to share experiences and interests. It was only then when they got a little older that both of them realized that their families rivalled each other—and being together would be really obdurate; so they had to separate.

Ren skimmed the letter again. The words were really intriguing. He wasn't used to interpreting poems or solving riddles either. Could this be a prank?

"I should go to brother—" Ren stopped in his tracks. No. He could just imagine what his brother would say on the matter.

_That must have been just a wrongly sent letter. Ignore it. If it were really from the Hijirikawas, they would have sent something with a more formal content. Not some Shakespeare wannabe who didn't even leave a name._

He folded the letter and slid it in one of his desk drawers. Such a mystery could wait.


	5. Be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 5 – Be Alright

_Four hours earlier._

"Masato-oniichan?"

Masato looked up from doing his calligraphy. "Yes, Mai? You can come in."

His little sister, Mai, slid back the door and took a few steps inside—her eyes stared at her older brother in a doleful manner. "Oniichan—"

Noticing this, Masato put down his brush and shifted his seat so that he faced his younger sister. He motioned his arms to her. "What's wrong Mai? Is there something troubling you?"

Mai did not hesitate anymore. She ran towards her brother and buried her face in his arms. "Oniichan! Are you really going to leave?" Her voice shook with tears. Masato was a little taken aback by her words but he hugged her instead, slowly patting her head.

"Mai—I am only going to school. I will not leave you alone," Masato said soothingly. "It will only be for a year."

Mai looked up at him. "But—but—you're going to visit me—right—right? I will miss my only Oniichan."

"There, there, Mai," Masato wiped her cheeks. "Of course I will. You're my beloved little sister." A smile graced his lips.

The younger child sniffed. "I know Oniichan will be facing a lot of troubles. Mai will not be there to help Oniichan. Father is scary—what if Oniichan gets into something bad? Father might get angry! Father is scary when angry! I hate it when he gets angry at Oniichan!" She hugged Masato tighter.

Kids could be really emotional at times—but that didn't mean they couldn't say something important. Masato smiled sadly and hugged back. "It is okay, Mai. Oniichan is strong. I shan't get into any trouble. After all, Oniichan needs to be tough for Mai."

"You always say that so easily, Masato-oniichan," pouted Mai as she let go from the hug. "You remember to take care of your health. Mai could be a resilient  _mizuchi_  but Oniichan is a mix. Oniichan gets colder than I do—so don't get careless!" And she tapped both of Masato's cheeks lightly.

Masato stared fondly at his younger sister. He hugged her again. "Thank you, Mai. With your words, I'm sure everything will be alright." Mai smiled widely and hugged her brother one more time. "I'll pray to protect you from here Masato-oniichan. Mai won't let anything bad get to you alone."

After that she bade her older brother goodnight and went out of the room. Masato was left gazing at the closed slide doors for a while. He had such a loving sister.

The ink had dried from the brush when Masato returned to inspect his calligraphy progress. He decided to finish up and pack everything away. The moon was peeking from the small window in his room. Its light was streaming through the panels and on his tatami mat. It would be a nice evening to take a walk.

Masato adjusted his hakama and proceeded out of the room.


	6. Run For A Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 6 – Run for a Fall

_"You are very warm, you know."_

_Those were the last words he had heard from that lovely playmate of his. He didn't see him again for a year and a half. He wasn't even able to ask for his name!_

_The young boy slumped on the wall, staring blankly at the polished dance floor. It was another party of sorts. His father, as usual, brought him to be exposed to the community—however as every child would experience—he was bored out of his wits. As he stared at the throngs of talking people in front of him, he saw his father approaching him accompanied by two unknown people._

_"Ren, this is Hijirikawa-dono and his son from the Hijirikawa Group. It would be good if you two get along—since both of you are almost of the same age," said Mr Jinguji. Ren's eyes lingered with slight contempt at his father for a while before giving a courteous reply to the other man in front of him. "It's an honour to meet you."_

_The older man called Hijirikawa gave a satisfied nod at the blond boy and motioned to his son, who was lingering behind his legs the whole time. "Masato, come out and send your greetings."_

_Ren looked curiously as the boy slowly walked up front. Short dark hair. Pale skin. It was him! Wait—but something was a little off. He smelled—peculiarly human compared to the boy he had met a year ago._

_"Hajimemashite. My name is Hijirikawa Masato," the boy bowed deeply. "It's a pleasure to meet you." A pale hand was extended towards Ren. The blond boy shook it warily. The Hijirikawa boy's eyes didn't have a tinge of interest in him at all. He seemed very cold._

_Mr Jinguji mentioned something about talking with the other guests and both older men left the two children. Ren could only gape at their disappearing figures._ Don't leave me with such a kid!

 _The blond boy stole a glance at his partner. The boy called Masato didn't even have the slightest change of expression—however he did have the penchant of clenching and unclenching his pale fists._ Is he nervous too?

_"Hey—"_

_Blue eyes met his. But they were hollow—lifeless. They seemed devoid of emotions._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Have I met you before? In some party a year ago? You look familiar."_

_Blue eyes bored on him like ice._

_"This is my first time going out. I don't know other kids."_

_Silence._

_That was unusual. Ren could've sworn it was the same boy back then. There was one other thing he could ask to confirm his suspicions._

_"You're a Madararui, right?"_

_Masato's eyebrow's scrunched at the question. "I'm sorry—I didn't catch you. Were you saying something?"_

_Disappointment hit Ren like an oncoming bullet. He gulped and tried again. "You're a Madararui, right? A_ mizuchi  _or something like that?"_

_The other boy tilted his head. "Hmm?"_

_This did it. He couldn't get any Madararui-related answer from a human. They're blind, deaf and mute to all matters regarding Madararui after all. Ren sighed. This had been a feeble attempt._

_The music in the dance hall swelled—and dancers started to litter the centre of the hall. Ren was getting impatient with boredom; and the other boy was not even intent on striking a conversation with him at all. He just kept staring straight ahead to god-knows-what._

_"Aren't you bored?"_

_Blue eyes snapped at him with a slight glint of surprise. Looking down, Masato replied quietly, "I could say I am slightly jaded."_

Jaded? Is that bored too?  _Ren was a little baffled at the boy's choice of words. Who would use such grown-up vocabulary? He exhaled and decided to put up with it. After all—it looked like they were the only kids around in that party. The boredom was killing him. He took the other boy's hand._

_"Let's go play in the lake—the party's too boring for kids."_

_Masato's features softened at Ren's words—but he slowly shook off the other boy's hand. "Y-you shouldn't be touching me—I'm—"_

_"Cold?" Ren chuckled. "It's the middle of autumn—some people are sensitive to it. It's okay—come on!" He grabbed Masato's arm this time and they both walked out of the dance hall._

_The grounds were indescribably huge—with a man-made lake at the centre. The two boys ran on the cobblestone paths lined with flowering bushes, with the taller blond occasionally poking at his new playmate. Masato, on the other hand, was trying his best to be composed but somehow, Ren's playful personality brought him smiling and laughing too._

_Seeing Masato open up, Ren got even more confident. They had arrived a few minutes near the lake's bank. Ren took off his shoes and waddled into the water. The water was already at Ren's knees when he turned around and saw his playmate still on the bank._

_"Come on! The water's nice—"_

_The other boy looked nervously at the sides. "But—"_

_"It's okay! We're not going to stay long~ Or do you want me to drag you in now?" And Ren splashed back to where Masato was. Seeing what Ren was about to do, Masato hurriedly sidetracked—slipped out of his shoes and dipped a foot into the water._

_"All right! I-I'll get in—! J-just don't drag me so—"_

_Ren guffawed; his rich voice breaking the stillness of the air around them. "Then get in now!" Masato pouted slightly before slowly dragging his other foot into the water; but before he could do so, Ren had come up to him and pulled him into the water; sending both splashing into the depths._

_An awkward silence befell them before both boys burst into laughter. They were drenched and yet they continued for what seemed like hours—the sound of giggles and playful cries lingering in the night air._


	7. Two For Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 7 – Two for Tragedy

The room was quite enormous—and designed in the most unusual manner. It was like two different worlds merged into a single space. Even the flooring and tiles were different on either side. On the left side of the room was a very traditional Japanese layout—complete with tatami mats and a low table. On the other side was a typical western arrangement: a large bed with a simple minimalist headboard, a tall wardrobe and a dartboard. What had been common to both sides, though, were two LED televisions hanging on either wall.

Masato dragged his luggage to a stop at the left side of the room. Taking a good look around, he saw that his supposed roommate hadn't arrived yet. He had been only informed of his dormitory details a couple of days prior, and upon receiving the news, he called upon his family connections to try and change rooms—to no avail. The only other option that had been laid bare to him was either re-design the room to his liking or to not have one at all—which would mean that there would be no school for him anymore.

_Of all the people to share a room with…_

Masato sighed and bent down to unpack his luggage. He had only brought most of his important possessions. The rest would be delivered by his father to the dormitory. He took out his calligraphy set, a drawing from Mai and some homemade (milk-free) sweets. He had just started to take out a couple of his clothes when the door opened up with a bang.

A tall, orange-blond entered the room in a bad temper. He was dragging a luggage of his own—this time incredibly larger than Masato's. Seeing who the person was, Masato resumed his unpacking.

The blond guy saw Masato unpacking on his side of the room and tried to regain his composure. Damn he had to see his hot-headedness in broad daylight. He pulled his luggage near his bed on the other side of the room and sat on the covers.

"So you got here already, huh?"

"You forgot to close the door."

Ren glanced at the wide open door to his left and cast a slightly irritated look back at the busy-unpacking-Masato before standing up and closing the door with a snap. He went back to sitting on his bed.

"You really haven't changed, Hijirikawa."

Blue eyes snapped at him. "Is there something to change, Jinguji?" And he went back to re-folding and smoothing his sets of yukatas and hakamas.

Ren threw a dubious look at his roommate before letting himself crash on the bed. "This school year is going to be a bore."

"You should be throwing those complaints to the management," Masato remarked. He stood up and preceded to his dresser, clothes tucked in his arms. "Your depressing behaviour is affecting the environment."

Hearing the last statement ticked Jinguji into sitting up again. "Hey, it's not like I wanted to spend my school days with you in the same room, Hijirikawa."

"I'm not too pleased with the arrangements either, Jinguji," responded Masato calmly, pushing the dresser drawers closed. "But since I am prioritizing schooling than being picky about one's roommate, I am tolerating and will tolerate your existence for the next days to come." Masato walked to the door.

"It's nice to see you again," he said, his voice laced with slight sarcasm. He opened the door and out he went.

Ren snarled at Masato's disappearing figure, his wolf fangs slightly showing. " _It was nice to see you again_ —tch—That ape-human brat. Didn't even bother to appreciate a childhood friend." He rolled over the covers. "It's not like we didn't have a decent relationship before." Silence befell the room. The only sound heard was the occasional wind hitting the closed windowpanes.

On the other side of the door, Masato stood; his back leaning against the hard wood. He heard the muffled remark of his roommate from within.

How long had it been? Four? Five years? It had been a really awkward separation between childhood friends. It couldn't be helped. As they grew older, they realized that their families were having a strict rivalry with each other. There was no question that the probability of this matter affecting their friendship would escalate to incredibly uncontrollable levels. Plus, Masato was an heir. They had no choice.

Masato sadly smiled.

"I missed you too." And he walked towards the empty corridor.

* * *

Ren could not fathom how long he had been staring at the ceiling. He was too travel-worn to unpack. He didn't even bother to take off his shoes. That little scenario got his nerves tingling a little. Who wouldn't? It was a first meeting in a long time with your childhood friend; albeit he wasn't expecting that sudden exchange of words.

He could understand Hijirikawa's apathetic behaviour towards things but this had been a wee bit too much. Was Masato being too cooped up with being the next Hijirikawa Group heir that he could not even produce a simple warm hello to an old friend? Well—scratch that. He was terribly cold from the beginning anyways—and that also coming from a  _mizuchi_ clan. Good thing he was a normal human—or Ren would have tackled him right then and there.

Being a heavy seed wolf taught Jinguji to tolerate lesser seeds and humans. After all, there was no question of the power of a heavy seed. He could always get what he wanted. Well—probably not with Hijirikawa, though.

The silence was starting to vex him. He glanced at his roommate's empty side. Nope. He's not going to unpack. Not right now. That could wait until later. He was not in the mood for it.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Touring the school grounds took Masato some time. He was thankful the school was still devoid of students. Masato inhaled deeply. His dream of expanding his love for music had finally laid its first stone. Although his father had only allowed him inside the Academy for a short while, he would strive to earn his worth. Who knows, Mr Hijirikawa might even let him finish his course and debut if he would have managed to improve.

Masato enjoyed his stroll until the sun finally set in the horizon. No matter how much it disappointed him to go back to his dormitory, he had to—or he'd get colds for staying out too long.

The room was the same as it was the moment Masato had left it—well—except that it was terribly quiet. Soft breathing sounds could be heard from his roommate on the right side. Masato clicked his tongue disapprovingly as his eyes caught sight of Ren's shoes and the unopened luggage.  _Honestly, this man._

Closing the door quietly behind him, Masato crossed over to Ren's side of the room. Careful not to wake the sleeping blond, he slowly took off Ren's shoes one by one. Once that's done, Masato approached the wardrobe and pulled out a spare blanket. He was about to toss it over Ren when the latter suddenly turned in his sleep. Masato held his breath and stood rigidly by the bedside. Ren continued to snore. Damn.  _I thought this idiot would catch me doing this._

The blue-haired young man waited for a moment before tucking the sleeping man in the covers. Satisfied with his work, Masato crossed back to his side of the room and dimmed the lights a little.

_If I wouldn't be like this, how would you fare on your own, eh, Ren?_

* * *

Ren jerked awake at three in the early morning. The room was dark, but the moon provided light from the slightly translucent curtains. He looked at the clock on his side of the room. Great. That was some nap he had. It's still too early for school and now he's feeling indefinitely wide awake. His eyes glanced to Hijirikawa's side of the room. It seemed the bluenette was still in the land of dreams. This was laughable. He woke up earlier than the earliest bird he had known all his life. Ren pulled the covers aside.

Wait.

He stared at the blanket covering his lower body—and his shoes—? He sat up and looked around his bed. His shoes were there—neatly stationed near his bedside table. Although his luggage still remained untouched, Ren knew what had happened. He glanced again at the sleeping figure on the opposite side.

' _Is there something to change, Jinguji?'_

Jinguji ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. Getting out of bed, he walked towards Masato's side of the room; stopping short at the edge of his roommate's  _futon_. Hijirikawa's back was facing him, his covers deftly enveloping his sleeping figure. Ren knelt on one knee and readjusted Masato's blanket.

"I'm glad you haven't changed, Masato."

Smiling slightly, Ren went back to his side of the room and started unpacking his luggage. He would have approximately two hours to do so before the latter wakes up for his daily morning exercise.


	8. Facade of Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols no Utapri.

**Chapter 8 – Façade of Reality**

Wake up. Go to class. Study. Sleep.

Wake up. Go to class. Study. Sleep.

Wake up. Go to class. Study. Sleep.

Oh wait. There's calligraphy time in there somewhere.

It was always the same old cycle. Could he have anything else better to do? Jinguji stared annoyingly at Hijirikawa's back while browsing books in the library. Honestly, this ape-human freak was somehow getting into his nerves even though the latter had done nothing short of harmful. It's like Hijirikawa's frigid boring routine was affecting him like a virus.

Jinguji had probably the most enjoyable school life on campus. Girls. Flirts. Hook-ups. And he had his very own little 'lamb' to tease and make fun of. You name it. If only that choppy bluehead could just keep his existence to himself. It had been only three and a half months of living and studying under the same roof. How much more for a whole year? Masato never started a conversation with him at all—made any remarks except  _'Okaerinasai'_  or  _'Tadaima'_. He did answer some remarks the blondie had raised sometimes—as long as it had 'significance' for him. Subtle. Ren was starting to think he was slowly getting crazy living with Herr Fuhrer himself.

And now he's being paired off with this boring guy for a joint composition project between the S and A classes. Great. Ren shifted in his seat, tottering piles of books around him. He stared lazily at the dusty tomes in front of him.  _We were only supposed to cover a song! Really, this guy._

As if he could hear his thoughts, Masato returned from his search and joined Ren in the table, remarking, "Don't think covering a song is easy, Jinguji." He stacked more books in front of him. "At least open a book and read."

Ren stared at his partner before scoffing. "We're nowhere near creating a piece if we just read all these books—"

"Nobody said that you should read  _all_ of them, Jinguji," retorted Masato without looking up.

The blonde opened his mouth to counter his words but thought better of it. He pulled the nearest book and flipped open a random page. He's not in the mood after all. His eyes scanned the slightly empty library, watching his fellow students walk around in-between the shelves.

"Heard that classmate of yours—what's his name—Ikki?"

"Ittoki Otoya. What about him?"

Weird. He responded to a random chat. Well. Better than nothing.

Ren turned his pen between his fingertips. "Icchi's got his eye on him. He's a good fox breed."

"What."

Ren shifted uneasily in his seat again.  _Shit._  I forgot he's an ape-human. Even though Saotome Gakuen's a haven for  _madararui_  students—comprising 75% of the population—including the principal, there was still a considerable amount of ape-humans blind, deaf and mute to everything related to the  _madararuis._

"What I mean is he has good guitar skills."

Masato merely nodded. Damn that was stupid. Was he that needy for a normal conversational partner that Ren had to go to that taboo topic for a chat? Was the library silence too much for him? Or was he getting comfortable with his presence that he wasn't even aware?

Ren had to shake his head.

He needed his girls. But first he had to survive this homework. With this guy.

* * *

Masato felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

_"Icchi's got his eye on him. He's a good fox breed."_

He stole a quick glance at the blonde sitting across him. He seemed immersed (thankfully) in a music book.

_This idiot._

_You're quite the blabbermouth, aren't you?_

He could be viewed as a normal ape-human on and off campus but he's still a  _madararui_  deep down—which he had worked blood and tears to keep in check and in control. It was a tough job. Even Ren thought that he was a different person more than five years ago. It hurt. But it had to be done.

What a laugh. Playing this game was taking too long. His father had plans, true, but he's sometimes getting tired of it. So to ease some of his stress in keeping everything about him sealed, he kept his 'eyes' and 'ears' open. Hearing news and seeing his fellow  _madararui_  on campus kept his feeling of belongingness up; however there were times that seeing them affected his true nature.

Masato had started to feel the pheromones of the different levels of  _madararui_ (from middle to heavy seed) seeping through him. Otoya was no exception. That Returner to Ancestry was a walking tragedy everywhere. Love letters. Being-too-friendly classmates/schoolmates. You get the picture. Masato had been pretty nice and civil with him and kept sliding in some subtle advice if the opportunity came. He couldn't help being worried for a poor classmate. He could get jumped at any moment in an empty classroom or closet somewhere.

Well at least he's the least of Masato's worries. He had to take care of that worst case that had been living with him.

A ticking pheromone bomb that's ready to go off at any moment.

Imagine drowning in wolf pheromones every single day. He's actually surprised he could still handle his soul within its restraints—which had started to become difficult for him as the days wore on. Honestly, could that bastard control his pheromones? He's worse than a meadow of flowers during pollen season. It's not like he had any interest with that stupid blond but his  _madararui_ instincts were telling him otherwise. Crappy animal instincts.

Masato could feel his own  _madararui_ nature yearning for a future partner but he couldn't do that—yet. Not unless his father had told him so. He was just praying that this would end soon.

Oh sure. It would end. Soon. But not in the way he had prayed for.

* * *

Hours passed in the library and Jinguji was already dozing off, his face resting on the palm of his hand. Masato had already passed his fifth book when a loud crash was heard in the library, causing everyone to gasp in sudden surprise. Jinguji jerked awake off from his nap while Masato doubled his restraints. That noise almost let out his soul features.

"—ry! Please I can't reciprocate your feeli-!"

 _Thump._   _Thump._ Books continued to fall from a teetering bookshelf.

Jinguji stood up, squinting his eyes to the direction of the commotion. He started walking. Masato stood up too and followed.

"Leave him alone."

Masato stopped halfway in his tracks as he felt a sudden onrush of heavy-seed pheromones from the center of the mess.  _A heavy-seed hound._

"Icchi."

A tall pale young man stood in the middle of the book-laden mess. He held Otoya's hand in his, seemingly protecting him from someone else. Squinting his eyes, Masato saw the person he's arguing with— _ah, a lesser breed._ He could see the tiny soul of a  _nekomata._ No use winning from a heavy-seed here.

"Ichinose-san—" Otoya started to mutter.

Ichinose Tokiya only tightened his grip on the redhead's arm. The  _nekomata_ could only stand rooted—terrified—at a distance.

Ren snickered under his breath. "Love is a fickle thing." Masato shot a menacing glare at Jinguji (which went unnoticed by the blondie).

"Finally taking him, eh—Ichhi?" Ren pronounced playfully. Ichinose Tokiya turned at Jinguji's remark, still not letting go of Otoya. His eyes strayed from Jinguji to Hijirikawa.

He replied, "Nothing happened here, Jinguji. Understand?" And he pulled Otoya with him away, leaving a trace of a heavy-seed scent lingering in the mess. The  _nekomata_ could only close his eyes as the couple walked past. He seemed drained and defeated somehow.

"What happened here?"

The onlookers turned at the source of the voice. The head librarian and a couple of assistants had arrived. Seeing the mess, the forty-ish librarian could only clutch a bony hand to her chest. Surprisingly, Jinguji stepped up and explained the situation.

"It's a little  _madararui_ issue."

Oh yeah. The head librarian was one too—a mongoose—as Masato had remembered. He decided to inch away from the company and avoid the conversation by picking up some of the fallen books in the area. The head librarian just exhaled and shook her head. "It's that season again, huh?" Her eyes caught the  _nekomata_ still standing at the same spot. "Help clean this mess!"

The rest of the onlookers just stood blankly—no idea at what was actually happening.

* * *

"Lucky little Icchi."

Jinguji threw another dart at his target board. Masato sat reviewing his notes on his side of the room. He simply rolled his eyes.

"He got one premium bride." And another went into the target.

Masato continued scribbling. "I don't know what happened, Jinguji, but if you have nothing else better to do—kindly start on your portion of the project."

Jinguji threw his last dart—which completely missed the whole board. It landed with a soft thud on his carpeted floor. "Aren't you being talkative tonight, Hijirikawa?"

"Shut up, Jinguji."

Jinguji snickered and sat down on his bed, sending piles of music sheets flying in different directions. "You seem so affected, Hijirikawa. Bet you want a lover too—"

Masato looked up from his paper. "Says the playboy." And he resumed his writing.

Jinguji almost fell from his bed. He burst out laughing. "So you still have a sense of humor,  _ne,_  Hijrikawa? I thought you're just a boring pile of driftwood."

_Driftwood?_

Masato had to force down a scorn and a smile.  _Really. This idiot._

"Just work, Jinguji."

Ren smirked. "And if I don't want to?"

The bluehair stood up from his desk and walked up to the line separating their sides. He pulled out the paper he had been writing on. "Be thankful I'm done, you flirtatious wol—"

Jinguji stared at him.

"—manizing idiot."

The blondie stood up from the bed and reached out for the paper. He stared a little more at Hijirikawa. The latter tried his best to keep a straight face. He was hoping against hope that his face had not been blushing like mad. Once Ren had taken the writeup, Masato turned and went back to his side of the room, his back on Jinguji.

_Shit. Shit. Shit! That was close._

Masato gritted his teeth. He was getting careless.

After that little scenario at the library, he felt he was becoming ignorant with his own discipline.

_Breathe, Masato. Breathe._

_Conceal it. Hide it. Suppress it._

He decided to go take a shower.

* * *

Back in his bed, Jinguji was still staring at Hijirikawa through the paper in his hands. He could have sworn he almost heard Masato say  _wolf_ —but was it just his imagination? It couldn't be simply just an expression…Well, he's a little bit thinking too much, wasn't he?

He saw Masato stand and proceed to his bathroom. He could have sworn he saw a blue swish from behind in there somewhere.

* * *

Jinguji Ren woke up alone—and pleasurably heated, in the apartment. It was a weekend. His roommate must be doing some random exercise outside—or eating lunch (as what was dictated by his clock). He swung his feet off the bed. As he did so, a note fell out of his covers. He bent to pick it up.

It was the note he had gotten months ago before he came to school—that mysterious note from the Hijirikawas. It must have been misplaced along with the music sheets while he sorted them up the night before. After almost four months of living and studying at Saotome Gakuen, Jinguji still had no idea what the note meant. He felt like a fool for holding on to a senseless note for so long. He was preparing to throw it to the bin when the door opened and Masato entered.

"You have mail." Masato left a couple of envelopes on Jinguji's nearest side table. He was careful not to cross the divide. Jinguji sat up gingerly, threw the covers away and started walking butt-naked towards the letters. Seeing the sudden exposed skin threw Masato's red alert signal booming. He was not too happy. He quickly turned his back on the blondie.

Masato drew back a ragged breath. "Jinguji."

"Hmm?"

Masato continued. "Can you at least put on some clothes?"

"What's wrong with sleeping naked?"

"You're not sleeping anymore. It's disgusting."

"Oh you're calling my sexy figure disgusting. You haven't even seen me in all my glory."

Masato heard soft footsteps walking towards his side of the room. He tried his best to keep his mind occupied. He motioned to his wardrobe and started fiddling with his clothes—looking for nothing.  _Shut up and read your letters! Do it quickly!_

_Fucking wolf pheromones._

On his side of the room, Jinguji chuckled, amused at Hijirikawa's fussy demeanor. He looked down at the mail he had gotten. He sifted through them—from brother, from father, a random modeling agency, a credit card advertisement and—

A plain white envelope. With his name on it.

He tossed the other letters aside and ripped open the last envelope.

Inside was the same type of card as the one with the mysterious poem, but this time; no deep words—no poetry elegance. Just two sentences:

_Keep him safe._

_He's a danger to himself and to everyone._

Ren checked the envelope again. Not even the Hijirikawa logo was stamped on it. He turned the card on its other side. No signature. Not even a watermark. He scratched his head. Ren was sure it was from the same person—but who the hell were they talking about in this card? It couldn't be Hijirikawa, could it? That's just creepy. Even though he was his only roommate, why would he be in trouble?

Ren chucked the note on his bed. He needed some food. And some pleasurable release.

* * *

_That idiot!_

Masato was in a gut-wrenching predicament.

He had folded his laundry. Arranged his calligraphy set. Cleaned his desk. Taken refuge in the bathroom. And Jinguji still wouldn't put on some clothes. Much less even go to the bathroom to take care of his 'business'. Masato walked about—pondering what to keep himself busy—like a fussy old mum—for a full twenty-eight minutes.

Masato had seen his 'little awake wet dream' (which by no means had been little) the moment the latter got himself off the bed. He could feel the heat of embarrassment growing on his pale face. What a disgrace.

When Jinguji finally went into the bathroom, Masato slumped on a wall like a tired player from a marathon. This was not the first time that Jinguji had exposed himself like that but—damn, it had never been the most comfortable of scenarios. He's a guy. And he's a guy. But still—

Masato shook his head. He stared at his reflection on the mirror in his dresser.  _You ARE used to this, Masato. You are used to HIM._

His eyes flashed silver.

Masato drew a sharp intake of breath. He closed them for a few seconds and opened them again. Still silver. With pupil-slits like a cat's. He looked down to his feet and like a mirage; the bluish silhouette of his crocodile-fish tail was intermittently appearing.

He heard Ren opening the bathroom door.

This was not good. Not good at all.

 


	9. Turn Loose the Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 9 – Turn Loose the Mermaids

Masato closed his dresser in alarm. He could see Jinguji's figure peeking out of the small opening. He dashed absentmindedly towards his own bathroom. He locked the door, tense and breathing heavily.

Jinguji was just finishing putting on his pants when something caught his attention. He felt an unusual presence—and the scent he got a whiff of was unmistakable. He rushed out of the bathroom, scanning the whole of the apartment. No one was there—but he could hear the sound of gushing water in his roommates' bathroom. He went hurriedly to the door and opened it, checking the outside corridor for anyone. He went back inside the room, opened the window and looked out. None. Disappointed, Ren closed the windowpanes. He could still feel that presence, but where was it coming from? A rash conclusion popped up in his head and he scoffed at the thought. Hijirikawa? Nah. He couldn't be.

He saw the note again on his bed. He stared at Masato's side of the room. There's no harm in asking, wasn't there? But he's an ape-human. He wouldn't answer anything about the  _madararui._

The blond sat on his bed. I could take out the  _madararui_ factor and ask him about the notes instead, he thought. Yeah. That could work.

Ren decided to wait for Masato.

Inside the bathroom, Masato sat in the bathtub, half of his body—fully-clothed—immersed in lukewarm water. He took deep breaths at intervals. The continuous flow of water from the open faucet resounded in the steamy walls of the bathroom. Ren wouldn't be able to catch his scent here because the water and steam neutralized everything else; however Masato wasn't stupid enough to think that that heavy-seed would not notice his trace in the room at all. He was just praying that Ren would go out for a stroll or something—or he'd be forced to stay in the bathroom for the rest of the day until he could manage to turn himself back into normal.

This was the first time this had happened—and quite a difficult one at that. Masato had never been annoyed with himself. If his father knew about his predicament right now, he would be sorely reprimanded and punished. He had to concentrate.  _Conceal your soul._

Fifteen minutes had passed. Thirty. Forty-five.

He could still see his tail.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

And he wasn't sure if Ren had already left the apartment. The steam was slowly suffocating him now. He needed to get out.

Then came the knocks and a voice asking, "Hijirikawa?"

"Hijirikawa?"

Ren was uneasy. Masato still hadn't gotten out of the bathroom. He knew his childhood friend had some weird habits with bath-time but he was taking far too long. He had changed his clothes, combed his hair—even fixed his bed for a change and that bluehead still hadn't come out. Unless something bad happened—an accident or some shit and he needed help.

Without thinking twice, Ren crossed the invisible boundary between their sides and walked towards the bathroom. He knocked a few times.

Masato went pale and he felt his heart beat faster. How should he respond? What alibi should he come up? Would the blondie even believe it? He felt himself tearing up in exasperation as he saw the mirage of his tail beneath the water. Ah, screw it.

"Hijirikawa?"

"What do you want?"

"Are you alright in there? You haven't com—"

Masato choked down a sob. "I'm fine. Leave me alone!"

"That didn't sound fine to me at all," replied Jinguji, a grimace slowly forming on his face. He could feel something off with Hijirikawa today; plus that unusual aura he had felt in the apartment was no coincidence either. He could detect the trace in front of his bathroom door.

Jinguji twisted the doorknob. Locked. He knocked again. "Hijirikawa. I need to ask you something."

"I said leave me alone, Jinguji."

Jinguji turned the doorknob forcefully. "Are you hiding something from me, Hijirikawa?"

Masato stared at the door, fear and alarm starting to choke him senseless. He could see the doorknob shaking in its encasements. He hugged his knees. Knowing Jinguji, he might break down his door at any moment. The last question hit him hard. He opened his mouth to retort but what would he say?

"Masato! Open the door!"

The blue-haired young man buried his head in between his clasped knees. Ren was still pleading on the other side. Masato had to laugh. After all these years of strict practice and discipline, his efforts would only crumble at this situation.

Funny. To be triggered by a single erection. Cruel words, right? But wasn't that the truth? Angry tears were coming out of his now silvery eyes. He was frustrated—annoyed—hateful of himself at this mess. What would his father say? He'd be the shame of his family once the secret's out. It was not part of the plan—and he broke it. All the stress, the pent-up strain of being the heir—of having responsibilities—gushed out from Masato like a waterfall.

"Please. Just leave me alone, Ren."

Jinguji stopped for a moment at Masato's words. He had never heard him sound so pained before. Jinguji's curiosity only heightened.

"As if I'd do that, you bastard—!"

The door was forced open with a crunching sound. Thankfully, it did not come off its hinges. Steam poured out from the bathroom and the floor was sopping wet. The scent of a fellow heavy-seed was mixed with the humid air and Jinguji knew it was real. His eyes strayed from the receding steam and found the figure in the tub, gaping at him with silvery-blue eyes.

"Masato—you—"

Hijirikawa shot him an icy glare. "Stay away, Ren." His tail swayed ominously behind him.

Jinguji could only breathe in the scene before him. He never knew that what he had been looking for all his life was just here all along with him—his rival—his own childhood friend. He took a step closer.

"I said don't come any closer, Ren," Masato said in a low voice. "I thought you're here to ask something. Spit it out."

Ren didn't say anything; instead, what Masato saw was his roommate's wolfish soul form appearing around him. The intense orange tint glowed amidst the steam. Masato shuddered slightly at the onrush of the power of a heavy-seed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Masato's eyes glinted fiercely in the soft light. "You wouldn't understand why."

"HOW WOULDN'T I? I'M YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME ANYTHING!—"

"That's a different business—"

"—ve been looking for you—hoping that you were that kid back then—"

"—my family comes first—nothing ever crossed my mind—"

"—ALL THOSE YEARS SPENT WITH YOU—I FORCED MY PRIDE DOWN TO BEFRIEND AN APE-HUMAN TO FORGET YOU—'

"—pride? Forced to befriend me? Aren't you the densest person I've ever met—"

"—I had been forever hoping—and was I the idiot—! All this time, YOU LIED—!"

"If you couldn't stop hoping, then why didn't you confront me in the first place?"

"Confront you? YOU WERE A FREAKING APE-HUMAN—"

"—THEN HOW SHOULD I TELL ANYONE WHEN IN THE FIRST PLACE I COULDN'T?!"

Masato's fraught-filled voice reverberated in the small bathroom. Ren was taken aback at the sudden outburst. Masato took a deep, shuddering breath and buried his face again in his knees. It was the first time Ren saw Masato so helpless.

"Masa—"

"How could I—when everything important to me is at stake?! I don't care if you hated me or not. I don't care if everyone hated me or not—

Masato was crouched, head hidden in his knees, hugging himself. His nails dug unto his skin—almost drawing blood as he tried muffling his own sobs.

"What's wrong with being a  _madararui_? Why hide it in the first place? You wouldn't have to drain yourself with hiding your true nature—"

"I. Followed. My. Orders. And so did you. It's only a matter of time—I would have gone through with this. But I failed. My secret's out. And of all people to know it first—it had to be you—"

Masato's nails dug even deeper into his arm. He raised his head, his wet hair plastered on his pale face—the tears no longer recognizable with the drops of water running down his skin. He stared somberly at Jinguji.

"I know it hurt you the most. I'm sorry."

Silence settled between them for a few moments; only the sound of the open faucet could be heard in that tiny room. Jinguji decided to approach Hijirikawa, taking a few slow steps towards the tub. Masato didn't stop him anymore, and contented himself with staring at the mirage of his soul form underneath the water—which he hadn't seen in more than five years.

Jinguji suddenly felt guilty—guilty for shouting at Hijirikawa. At first, he wouldn't want to blame himself for what he had started; but after that argument, he felt contrite. True, he was hurt, but looking back—he had hurt Hijirikawa more.

* * *

_"_ _You're pretty excited, Ren-kun."_

_Jinguji Ren looked up from the invitation he's reading. "Oh—yeah! I really am! I can't believe I'm visiting the place again!"  
Hijirikawa Masato closed the book he had with him. The scenery was a blur outside the train they had been riding in together. "I see. So you've been there already?"_

_"_ _Yeah! It's a nice place," Jinguji nodded. "You should see the maze garden and fountain—and maybe if we see him—I'll introduce you."_

_Masato looked a little surprised, "Who's he?"_

_"_ _A cute, amazing friend," Ren smiled coolly, "You two look actually alike, you know."_

_The blue-haired young boy blushed for a moment. "He must be a nice boy."_

_"_ _Yes, he is," Ren grinned. "I like him very much._

_At the location, Ren never saw that old friend—and Masato had a hard time cheering him up._ Even though I am actually here with you…

* * *

The wolf knelt down at the side of the tub. He reached out a hand to Masato. "Hey, Masato," His arm was cold. They'd been in the bathroom for quite some time. "You're going to catch a cold here. Let's get out—"

"Are you not angry with me, Ren?" Masato whispered, without looking at him. "You should just leave me and tell the Jingujis what you've found out—'

Ren half-pulled and half-carried him out of the tub, sending waves of water out on the already sopping floor. Masato was too dazed from crying earlier and he felt weak in his current  _madararui_ form that he didn't manage to deny Jinguji's efforts.

Once back and seated in the bedroom, Jinguji grabbed a towel from the dresser and started drying Masato's head. Masato held a pale hand on Ren's, stopping him halfway.

"I can do this, thanks," Masato said softly.

Ren kneeled down in front of his roommate.

"Masato."

"…"

Ren nudged him a little. "Masato."

Silvery-blue eyes looked down on him.

"Look. About you being a  _madararui,_  it stays with me, alright?" He clutched the latter's arm. "I won't leave you."

Masato's eyebrows scrunched down in mild confusion. What happened to Jinguji? Where did that intimidating persona go? "J-jinguji—?"

Jinguji smirked. He flicked a finger on Masato's chin—sending Masato recoiling in a sudden flushed frenzy, his  _mizuchi_ tail thrashing like mad behind him.

"R-REN!"

A grin flashed across Jinguji's handsome face. "Still the same old jumpy kid, aren't you? But before we try fixing that—" he nodded his head to Masato's still thrashing tail, "Care to tell me how you got in that situation?"

Masato's eyes widened and he felt his face burn.

_Shit._


	10. Seven Days to the Wolves (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 10 – Seven Days to the Wolves (Part One)

Jinguji was beside himself from laughing so hard. Hijirikawa, on the other hand, kept his already red face under the towel. That whole ten-minute of explaining the cause had been already humiliating enough (not counting the numerous times he stuttered and spluttered out his words) but Ren's guffaws even made it worse.

"It wasn't funny, Jinguji," Masato mumbled, looking away.

The blond ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain his breath. He sat beside Masato, a playful glint in his bright blue eyes. "Never knew you had a thing for me, Masa-chan—"

"Tease me more, Jinguji, and I swear you will regret it," Masato glared. "I'm trying to finally calm my soul down and you are not helping at all."

Jinguji rested his chin on the palm of his hand, grinning mischievously. His bushy wolf tail was inching towards Masato's. "Why aren't you calling me 'Ren' anymore, Masa-tan—" His orange tuft playfully nudged at Masato's .

Masato smacked Ren's back with his mer-croc tail.

"Ow—hey—That's not cute at all—"

Hijirikawa stood up. "If you ever pull off that stunt at me again anywhere outside this room, I'm shaving your head bald." He pulled off the towel off his shoulders and proceeded to his wardrobe to change. "I think our 'meaningful' conversation is done—and we are in mutual agreement. Kindly go back to your side of the room—I'm sleeping this off." He turned his back on Ren without another word.

Jinguji got off from his seat with a slight scowl and walked to the other side.  _He never changes._

He thought he should change, too. Somehow he also got wet from dragging Masato from the bathroom.

Such cute tantrums, he had to chuckle. He couldn't even remember how he managed to make such a promise to his childhood friend. Or was it because he had known him for so long he couldn't bear to see him cry? He decided to shrug it off. He didn't regret any of it at all anyway.

While he changed, he stole a look back at his roommate's side. Masato's pale back was on him, slightly blanketed by the bluish tint of his soul appearance.

 _Damn could this guy send off THAT amount of pheromones,_ Jinguji thought as he threw his shirt in the laundry basket. Ren rubbed the back of his neck with a slightly sweaty hand, his heart beating faster than usual. _This is dangerous._   _And the worst part is he's not even aware of it._

He ran a hand through his hair.

_At least, I know when and how to spread my own. This guy needs some charm lessons._

* * *

Hijirikawa was thankful that it was the weekend. He had (somehow) enough time to revert back to his practices and turn himself to 'normal' before school resumes. Well—he could've done it in a jiffy but due to some 'difficulties', he had only managed to do so by nightfall of the next day.

And by 'difficulties', he meant Jinguji.

Ren was purposefully unleashing his pheromones like a defective light bulb. On and off. It was not enjoyable at all for Masato. The bluehair was not stupid to not notice his attempts at teasing him again—but he was annoyed at the fact that he stumbled into the traps headfirst.

The first one was during the morning. It was a rare case—Jinguji waking up at six in the morning. Just a little after Masato fixed his futon to make way for his exercises. It made Masato curious but suddenly regretted it as he saw Ren naked again.

Of course, Jinguji got another earful after that.

* * *

Lunchtime.

Since Masato couldn't go outside (his soul form still evident), Ren had opted to get him some food from the school cafe (to keep his end of the bargain). When the blond returned, Masato was amazed that he had brought one of his favorite delicacies, which he could tell by smell alone.

Jinguji felt a smirk forming in his lips. It seemed his roommate got a little  _too_ excited. Ren eyed Masato's happily swaying mer-croc tail from behind the latter's shoulders.

"What are you staring at, Jinguji?" The bluehair inquired, his hands on the package.

Ren was still enjoying the view. To further tease the latter, he had his own bushy tail do the same.

"Aren't you quite the cute little mer-croc?"

Masato realized what he had been pertaining to. A blush crept up from his neck to his pale face. He took his lunch from Ren's hands and the former got another smack from Masato's tail.

Jinguji went back to his side of the room, smoothening out his tail which had blocked Masato's hit.  _Worth it,_ he grinned.

* * *

They said the third time's a charm, and Jinguji decided to try it out.

Masato had been silently practicing, his back on Jinguji. He had been sitting like a Buddha statue on the tatami mat for hours. Ren wouldn't be surprised if Masato starting doing that 'ohhmmmmm' breathing exercises anytime soon.

The blond had already napped and woke up to Masato still not yet done with his 'ritual'. That was some tough spirit channeling. He's actually progressing, he thought. Jinguji could actually smell a human in the room now.

Boring.

_Why not one last screw up—?_

Jinguji swung of the bed silently and crouched down. Being a wolf trained in stalking his prey, Ren crept up behind an unsuspecting Masato. He slowly popped out his wolf ears and tail, positioned his head near Masato's ear, his hand on Masato's waist before breathing in on the latter's ear in a voiced laced with sexy venom—

" _Masa-chan_ —"

* * *

Ren cradled an ice pack on his chin as he chuckled out the last of his guffaws.

"You never learn, do you Ren?" Masato huffed, his face still burning a bright shade of red. He rubbed a hand to his right ear. "I was  _this_ close to completing everything and you had the guts to do that!"

Jinguji's grin was stretched from ear to ear. "Come on, it was just a prank; though—looks like your ears are still sensitive, Masa-chan." Masato shot him a death glare. "But—hey, at least you're back to being a boring old ape-human."

"I am so going to shave you bald."

Ren just grinned even more. "Be my guest, Masa-chan."

Masato rolled his eyes and left the room.

Jinguji couldn't help grinning even more. He had never felt so pleased with himself. The only thing he regretted was that he could not record the whole scene and watch it over and over. It was like a balloon being popped by a needle. All of Masato's features seemed to violently explode in that split-second moment. His tail popped up in a vivid blue hue, his shoulders raised to its highest proportions and he almost fell down on the tatami mat.

Ren was enjoying too much of the scene that he had not felt the oncoming rush of Masato's hit. Even though Masato reverted back into his ape-human form, the blond could still see in his mind's eye that delightful form of Hijirikawa, tapping the table with his tail in time to emphasize every word to scold him.

_Pfft._

_Don't think the fun's ended, Masa-chan._

* * *

Masato sat, tired and drained, on the grassy lawn facing the campus lake. It was probably time for dinner and he could see his fellow students walking towards the mess hall. He could only sigh. He buried his head in his palms.

Ren's breathy voice and traces of his warmth kept playing over and over in his head.  _Shit. That was no simple prank!_

Masato could remember how he almost actually transformed into a mermaid right there. He had never been so defenseless during that time. No wonder heavy-seeds were incredibly respected and feared. Their powers were overwhelming. For the first time in a long time, Masato felt fear gripping him to the core of his bones. He couldn't explain if it were the fear like the one he had for his father, but he was sure it was something else.

The wind started to blow. Masato shivered slightly in his sweater.

It was the dread of a possible lifetime partner.

He was fearful of falling for his roommate.

* * *

Jinguji was annoyed. Not even his numerous fan-girls could affect his mood. Luckily his forced enthusiasm went unnoticed from his peers. Ren thought things would get interesting with his roommate after things had been progressing during the previous weekend but everything seemed otherwise for Masato.

They did manage to finish a large part of their homework and what's left was the polished recording—which was scheduled not for another three days. It was still Wednesday.

Every time Jinguji tried to get a hold of Masato alone, the bastard would always have an excuse to either escape or lead him in a public place. Back in the room, however, Ren would always either catch Masato already sleeping or talking with his father on the phone.

_Smart-ass._

He could just feel Masato's boring routine coming back but he was hoping that Masato had not been purposely avoiding him.  _Well, had he?_

_If so, then let's give chase._

Ren decided to go home early.

* * *

Masato was glad everything had gone to normal. Well, except the fact that two people had already taken part in his  _madararui_ secret. Logically speaking, two could keep a secret if one of them was dead. Not that Masato would want to get his hands dirty or anything; but if ever it came to that—

The bluehair was actually amazed the blond kept his word. Ren was still flirting around like always but he was silent about the issue. There was one thing that changed, though.

Masato noticed Ren's sudden interest in conversing with him—sudden invitations to lunch or inquiring about the homework. It was out of the blue, and Masato could feel some good intent in most of them but knowing Ren, he had to keep his guard at all times—procuring enough alibis during the times they had been mostly 'alone'. If he didn't, he wouldn't know what to do with his 'other problems'.

After his  _madararui_ accident, Masato knew his restraints had weakened. He felt his powers nearing the peak of its maturity and it's exhausting him more than usual. He wouldn't be surprised if he would suddenly go 'mer-croc' in a closet or bathroom somewhere, if push came to shove. He'd only pray it wouldn't happen anywhere public or it would be the end of him.

The other problem was Otoya. Masato had no qualms about Ichinose finally getting him under his wing but the clueless Returner to Ancestry redhead had started getting too friendly with him lately; and when Ichinose pulled him aside, apologizing to Hijirikawa for the fox's trouble—Otoya had blurted out, "But he's one of us, too—"

Masato was thankful Ichinose only scoffed at the thought and pulled Otoya away. He was still an ape-human in his eyes. Hijirikawa was slightly nervous at that time. Ichinose Tokiya was half-heavy seed after all. Returners could have strong sensors themselves if properly trained. Good thing Otoya was a late bloomer.

_So much to worry about._

Hijirikawa heard a slow rumble from the skies. The clouds were heavy and grey. He had almost forgotten that it was the start of the rainy season. What was today's weather forecast? There was supposed to be a storm coming.

_Great._

And now he could hear the first drops hitting the classroom windows.

* * *

"Now, this was rare."

Jinguji smirked as he watched Hijirikawa walk towards his side of the room, dripping wet and in mer- _mizuchi_  form. "How did you avoid the crowd in that form?"

"I just changed while entering, Jinguji," Masato said calmly, grabbing a towel and turned to go to the bathroom. "It's dinner time. Everyone's eating out."

Jinguji grinned as he flipped the pages of the magazine he's browsing. "Want me to get you something then, Masa-chan?"

He heard no reply. Only a thud.

Ren sprung to his feet and ran.


	11. Seven Days to the Wolves (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 11 – Seven Days to the Wolves (Part Two)

"Masato!"

The bluhair lay in a crumpled heap just in front of the bathroom door, his breaths coming out in fast, rugged rasps. Ren knelt beside him, picked him by the shoulders and rested him on his thigh. He was in cold sweat.

"Masato—"

Hijirikawa's eyelids fluttered, but he didn't wake up. Ren was panicking. It was raining hard now and the clinic was in another building. He couldn't risk running there right now, could he? The storm had done nothing good on Masato. He was cold-blooded after all.  _Why did this bastard run in the rain?_ He slowly picked up the bluehair in his arms and proceeded to his own bed. Looking for Masato's futon would only be a hassle. Carefully, he placed Masato on the covers. He ran to his dresser and browsed for some clothes. Once he had gotten hold of a pair of nightclothes, he abruptly stopped in front of the bed.

_Wait._

_I'm going to change his clothes?_

His wolf ears suddenly popped up and he felt his face go hot.  _Calm yourself, Ren. It's just Masato. It's not like you haven't done this on yourself—_

Masato's ragged breathes filled the room. He should really do something.

_It's just for tonight. Get this over with!_

He loosened Masato's tie and took off his shoes and socks. The sweater and undershirt went to the laundry basket and what he next saw made him frown.

Jinguji had seen Masato's bare back before, but this time, seeing his open chest made him sad and crossed. Red scratch marks were all over his chest and the sides of his stomach.  _Are you doing this to yourself, Masato?_ As he patted Masato dry, Ren's eyes widened again. There was a long scar from an old injury that ran directly on his right ribcage. His finger traced around the wound. If only he could ask Masato about this right now—but he could only silently ponder.  _What happened to you, Masato? Why were you keeping all these to yourself?_ He took off the rest of Hijirikawa's clothes and started putting the pair of pyjamas on him. Ren positioned Masato in a sitting position while he buttoned up his top. He could swear Masato could freeze a popsicle right now. He was sweating ice. Was this the equivalent of the normal human's fever? He's not generating heat like a normal person would whenever there was an infection. He's got one twisted immune system.  _How are you even managing yourself?_

Masato tossed in his cold slumber, almost falling down sideways. Ren shifted in his position and caught the latter in time.

_He's a danger to himself and to everyone._

Why are you suddenly reminding me, Ren thought about the note. Something really was fishy, but he would investigate later. He had a sick mer-croc to take care of after all. Masato's head was cradled near his neck, and he could feel his breaths on his exposed skin. He slightly moved to lay down Masato properly on the bed, but all he got was a whimper and a chilly hand on his lapel.

Now this was truly  _rare._

Even Ren had his tail and ears out.

 _Now I had to keep him company for the night?_ Well, not that Ren minded too much, but damn was he blushing like an idiot right now!

He shifted his position such that he was lying beside Masato. The latter's hand was still clutched on to him like he would to a stuffed toy. At least his breathing was slowly turning back to normal. He was still a little cold, though. Ren could only do the first thing that came into mind.  _Keep him warm._ He stretched out his other arm, which served as Masato's pillow and pulled him close with the other hand.

_You are very warm, you know?_

Ren stared at Masato's sleeping face.  _You were actually right here with me—after all this time._  He picked a stray strand of hair away from the bluehair's forehead. He smiled to himself. Funny. The person he was so fond of turned out to be his own childhood friend. Well, it's not that he wasn't fond of the Hijirikawa Masato he knew back then, but he had suddenly realized he was happy it wasn't a different person. He wasn't expecting it but he had never regretted it. The truth, although only small parts had been told to him, was still waiting at the end of that dark tunnel. He would wait—and maybe, if the chance were to show itself, he would tell his own 'truth'.

 _Yeah. Maybe it's more than just being fond of him,_ Ren thought. All the teases, the sarcasm—they had been fun and probably annoying for Masato—but they're perhaps his only methods of showing that he still cared for him. Both he and Masato had similarities they had both mistaken for polar opposites; nonetheless their everyday interactions turned out to be compatible with one another—answering each other's needs without them knowing. This time, Ren had the upper hand and he would spend it prudently. He nuzzled gently at Masato's head, burying himself within his soft hair. His arm held close at Masato's waist.

_I won't leave you._

Like a response, Masato shifted in his sleep with a whimper and stretched his arm towards Ren's back—burying his face closer to the blond's chest. Ren palmed Masato's forehead. He's getting warmer now—wait—no—he's burning up! Ren suddenly had to get up but was stopped halfway by Masato's weight on his chest.  _Jeez, this guy has some really twisted bodily functions._ He felt Masato's grip on him tighten. Ren ran a hand through his hair.  _How would I lessen your fever if you won't let me go?_ He sighed and stroked a finger on Masato's face.  _If only you were always like this…_

An eyelid flutter. A cough. Masato slowly opened his heavy eyes.

"Finally awake, princess?"

Masato's vision was a blur and the fever was not helping at all. He was in a daze. He felt he had needed to do something. He tried sitting up—

"Hey, Masato—you're still unwell—"

It looked like Masato wasn't even aware that Ren was beside him. Ren put a hand on Masato's shoulder's to stop him from doing so. Masato stared at him groggily for a while, his mer-croc tail softly patting the bed. Ren cocked an eyebrow. _What is he doing?_

"Masato, are you okay?" Ren reached out a hand towards Masato's head to check his fever. Surprisingly, Masato leaned forward and let Ren's hand meet with his cheek. His tail kept waving around. Ren was slightly getting nervous. Hijirikawa stared at him with a flushed face. The thumps made by his tail were getting faster and impatient.

 _What the fuck do you want me to do?_ Ren was flabbergasted.

Hijirikawa 101: Never get him sick. Honestly. He was being quite the handful. He palmed Masato's cheeks, "You need rest, Masato. Better lie dow—" No sooner than he had said this when he felt Masato's tail on his back, both of his arms clutching at his shirt, pulling him closer. Ren would have stumbled into Masato if he weren't able to hold on to the headboard. Their faces were inches apart. Ren stared nervously into those silvery-blue eyes. He noticed he had been holding his breath the whole time.

"Masato—don't make me lose my—"

The latter just inched his face nearer, their noses almost touching.  _He's not listening at all!_

Ren knew what Masato had wanted to do—but he was being torn from his conscience of doing it with an unconscious sick person and his own urges. Masato kept edging in, closing his eyes.

_He's definitely asking for it—!_

Ren decided to pick the latter.

* * *

Jinguji held a hand softly on Masato's head as he buried himself in the kiss. He could hear Masato moan in his mouth. Ren bit his lower lip playfully, inviting the latter to open his mouth more. Masato drew back a breath at Ren's sudden action and his grip tightened on the blond's shirt. Grabbing this opportunity, Ren forced his tongue inside Masato's waiting mouth, inclosing his hot breath in his own. Masato leaned back in a trance and Ren could feel his mermaid- _mizuchi_  tail encouraging him—softly rubbing his back. Ren felt himself pushing both of them down, his other hand now on the latter's waist, slowly pushing its way up inside Masato's top. The bluehair moaned pleasurably at the touch, causing Ren to push himself even deeper into the kiss. His tongue scouring every bit of Masato's mouth as he subtly bit and nibbled at his lip in between.

_R-Ren—!_

After a few heated moments and a thousand thoughts, Ren pulled away, catching his breath. He rested his forehead on Masato's while the latter closed his eyes.  _Fuck—fuck—fuck!_ He had just crossed an invisible line and he felt hot and frenzied. He stared down at Masato—who had somehow gone back to sleep, his pale hand still clinging on to Ren's shirt.  _He was so damn defenseless!_

Jinguji slowly drew away from Masato, deftly covering him with the blanket. He ran a thumb on his lips—the feel of the kiss still burning in his memory. Ren had kissed numerous girls before but none ever felt like this. His heart was still beating like crazy from that little encounter and he felt dangerously turned on.

"If only you weren't sick tonight—I wouldn't be so nice, Masa-chan," Ren whispered, planting a light kiss near Masato's ear.  _You'd have to take responsibility._


	12. Seven Days to the Wolves (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 12 – Seven Days to the Wolves (Part Three)

Masato had never felt so cozy and comfortable. It was the best sleep he'd ever had—the warmth seeping into his skin like sunshine. His arms were wrapped around something equally warm and soft. Hijirikawa felt like sleeping a little more but his body clock was telling him otherwise. He decided to open his eyes—and the first thing he saw was—

_A collarbone?_

Masato's eyes snapped wide open.  _What-?_

His heart beating suddenly fast, he looked up and he saw the familiar orange-blond, still sleeping in front of him. Remembering Ren's distasteful choice of sleeping habits, Masato felt his mouth go dry. He retracted his arms from Ren's bare chest in frenzy and pulled himself up, almost sliding off the bed in surprise. Ren slowly opened his eyes at the scuffle. He saw Hijirikawa at the edge of his bed, looking scandalously confused and uneasy. The blond sat up, a slow grin forming in his immaculate tanned face.

"Good morning, princess."

"WHY AM I HERE?"

Ren rubbed a hand at the back of his head. "What, Masa-chan—can't remember about last night?"

"WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT?!" Masato's dark blue eyes gaped at him incredulously. He was nervously holding the blanket near himself. Ren swung his feet away from the covers ( _Oh thank goodness he's wearing pants_ , Masato exhaled). "You really had no idea?" the latter grinned at him mischievously.

Masato scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He looked at himself—at least he was wearing his clothes—but he couldn't remember anything. He was beginning to feel fearfully nervous. "I—I was supposed to take a shower last night—" Ren started fiddling with his just-appeared wolf tail. "Yes, you were—"

"WHAT DID YOU DO, JINGUJI?! SPIT IT OUT."

Ren's bright blue eyes looked dolefully at Masato. He leaned closer to him. "Did you really think it was me, eh—Masa-chan? I'm hurt." Masato widened his eyes in a panic. "And here I thought you were pretty aggressive—" Ren's tail was teasingly making soft  _thumps_ on the bed. Masato was really getting alarmed now.  _Had he done something bad?_ His memory from last night had been a blur and he couldn't retrieve anything whatsoever. The last thing that he had remembered was coming home, drenched in the sudden rain—looking forward to a calming hot bath. A sense of foreboding crept up to him, sending shivers to his spine.  _No. He and Jinguji couldn't have—!_ His curiosity got the better of him and he stared helplessly at his roommate. " _Please_ , Jinguji—just tell me what—"

Such a sweet little request. Who wouldn't succumb to a properly uttered 'please'? Ren swiftly reached out to Masato, pulling his pale hand such that the latter drew closer to him once more. The blond held a tight hand on Masato's waist. He leaned his face close to the bluehair and held a thumb on Masato's slightly opened lips; breathing out in his ear.

"Try testing my tolerance again and you will get  _something_  even more than that, Masa-chan," Jinguji smirked, flicking a finger on Masato's chin. "It was a fun night—it's just upsetting you had to forget most of it."

"Wh-wha-?"

Ren stood up from the bed. "It's bothersome to tell you—unless you want me to  _show_ you." A lopsided grin. A flick of his tail. "I'll go out now."

Masato remained stationary on the bed.  _What the fuck happened last night?!_

* * *

"You're pretty ecstatic today, Jinguji-san," Syo remarked, as he arranged the music sheets. "You're smiling a lot."

Ren grinned even wider at the little blond's statement. "I just had a great night is all." Syo could only shrug at his sentiments.  _Must be another girl._ "I'll see you around, then." Ren nodded at the kid and he left the wolf alone in the music room.

 _Sigh._  Couldn't the day just get any faster than this? He wanted to go and see his little mer-croc. Damn, that experience had been hilariously satisfying. The morning fiasco had been fun enough but the whole night adventure was—how should he put it? Pleasurable. True, he lacked sleep afterwards but the experience had been enough to give him the energy for the day. He could have written a whole diary of the do's and don'ts with the adorable bluehair:

 _Revised Hijirikawa 101_ :  _Get him sick. He's an adorable waking trouble._ He thought that Masato would be a headache but it had turned out to be ridiculously fun. Even though Hijirikawa fell asleep after that 'goodnight kiss', he kept waking up in the middle of the night for no reason. Ren was not sure if it was the rainstorm or the fever but he sure as did enjoyed every moment of dragging him back to bed. With a little kiss here and there, of course.

It was sad he wasn't able to get anything from the bluehair the next day; although his stricken reactions were quite the charm. Ren felt even more attracted.  _Wait—attracted?_ Ren grinned to himself.  _It's probably more than that._ His skin could still feel Hijirikawa's touch—the embrace and the kiss that made that night remarkable. Being a prideful wolf, falling for an ape-human was out of the question—but Hijirikawa wasn't just a human. He had been one—but he's still a  _madararui_ to the very core. Ren wasn't sure when his attraction bloomed. Come on. He was a freaking playboy. The girls had so much to offer to him and he had his 'little lamb', too. However, with Hijirikawa, the feats he had been doing were terribly way out of his usual routine. Wonder which arrow Cupid struck him with? Pretty subtle.

Ren had usually shrugged off the idea of commitment and love. He'd had a lot of relationships—there was one that had been a bombshell of a girlfriend—but this time, the axe struck gold. Was it because of his  _madararui_ awakening? Was it because he was his childhood friend? Or was it that he had already harbored feelings for him? Ren chuckled at how they had squabbled over petty arguments and things—to think he'd eventually delve into this kind of development. He had no thoughts of confessing, though—he'd try and see things out—but he was sure as hell the conviction of 'having'— _scratch that_ —guarding Masato remained top priority. Ren stood up from his seat and packed his music sheets. When he opened the door, he saw Otoya and Ichinose in the hallway. The redhead was—not sure if hugging or snuggling—the dark-haired boy. He seemed to be happily telling some story to Ichinose. Not that Ren cared, but these two had been the hot gossip among the  _madararui_  for the past days. Well, lucky bastard. He aced the Returner to Ancestry everyone's been crazy about.

 _I got a mermaid-mizuchi anyway._ And he was sure that no one— _no one_ —would lay a finger on him.

He would make sure of it. The bell rang and Ren walked along the corridor towards the mess hall. Wonder how that mer-croc's finally faring today? He must be seriously bothered for not remembering the previous night. He had to jot down another note:

 _Hijirikawa 101.1_ :  _His memory sucks after a little cold._  Ren had actually wanted to blurt out everything to Masato but it'll take out the fun out of things. Plus, seeing Masato's forever confused face was a bonus. Ren had left the bluehair alone in the room after that morning scenario and he wasn't sure what Masato had deduced from his 'cryptic' statement. The bastard might either be running around like a nervous mum, thinking about last night or doing his restraining yoga to calm himself. Well—he could always come up to Ren for some calming hugs.  _That little virgin._  Masato—so uptight and rigid. Look at how he behaved last night:

 _Hijirikawa 101.2_ :  _He actually really likes hugs._ Ren had a hard time prying him off at two in the morning to pee. If he had such grip, Ren wouldn't be surprised if he found marks on his back or at his sides from Masato's hands. Naughty.

Speaking of marks, Ren remembered the scratches on Masato's chest. There was no way those hadn't been self-inflicted.  _How is he now?_ He looked at the horizon. The sky was dappled grey and the clouds were forebodingly heavy. It's going to rain again soon. Ren suddenly had a rising concern. He made a mental note to always check. Who knows what might happen to his pretty sensitive roommate? He quickened his pace towards the towering white building that was the mess hall.

* * *

Masato scratched at his chest. He took deep breaths—trying to concentrate.  _I really couldn't remember anything!_ He couldn't squeeze anything from his brain. There were times during class that he had glimpses of the episodes last night but it was gone as soon as it had arrived. It was a bit embarrassing—he caused a little stir during Ringo's lectures. Even Shinomiya Natsuki had to whisper at him to ask if something was bothering him because his gasp made everyone stare. Hijirikawa couldn't fathom how red his face was during that time so he had to excuse himself and use the restroom.

He locked himself in a cubicle and sat on the covered toilet seat. His hands searched his usual chest scratches and dug his nails in. Not even his little sister knew about his irrational anxiety habits. It was one of the ways he could try and let out his worries. He didn't care if he bled—he just had to let it all go.

Masato had already pleaded with Ren earlier in the morning but that bastard wolf wouldn't even blurt everything straight up. His pride was slightly hurt at the fact that he had to ask for it—but had he any choice? He might had really done something to hurt or insult Jinguji the previous night—and his behavior that morning must have been the results of whatever deed that happened. However, looking back at it—why didn't Jinguji pull away from him? Was he just teasing like always? Or was it that he wasn't the one who didn't want to let Jinguji go? He patted his cheeks with both of his palms. He decided he had to talk again to Ren and apologize.

* * *

"Jinguji, can we talk for a bit?"

Ren was not expecting the bluehair to approach him personally and ask about the matter. He must have been really curious to try and talk about it. He agreed to the latter's request and they went away from the crowds to find a quieter place.

Masato had his fists tightly clenched on his sides and he tried his best to remain calm and to look at Ren in the eye. "I apologize for whatever that happened last night. I—"

Ren almost did a double take. He wasn't expecting this turn of events at all. He cocked an eyebrow. Masato was really serious and he seemed really helpless.  _Hijirikawa 101.3: Who can deny that sorry mer-croc face?_ It looked like he'd be spilling the beans to the bluehair any time soon. Poor mer-croc.

"—dn't know what I was doing and I must have done something bad to you—"

Ren walked closer to Masato and held his face with both palms, cutting the bluehair midsentence. "J-Jing—?" The blond just gave him a smile and pressed the latter's cheeks a little. "It's alright, Hijirikawa. You didn't do anything wrong—"

"I-I don't understand—" Masato wasn't swayed so easily. "Something happened last night and I know I had to do with—"

Ren inched his face closer to Masato's. "You really want to know, Hijirikawa? Do you want me to tell you—or do I show you instead?" Hijirikawa's face showed too much curiosity to even think about being embarrassed of the blond's sudden proximity with his face. His eyebrows scrunched at the question and his doleful blue eyes met Jinguji's bright blue ones.  _Please. Just tell me what I did last night!_

What came next was incredibly shocking for Masato he had no strength to even cry out in disbelief.

* * *

Ren stole glances behind the magazine in his hand. Masato's back was facing him in his side of the room. The bluehair was pretty silent after that little session. He had been sitting on the tatami mat like what he had been doing whenever he needed to do his restraining exercises. Jinguji figured that he needed to leave his roommate alone for a while. He's not responding to his previous teases and it alarmed the blond. Masato went back to class like nothing happened but Ren knew he was pretty much shaken up inside. The blond somewhat regretted doing  _that_ to him during that time after lunch. Well, Hijirikawa was the one who insisted anyway so he shouldn't feel guilty; however, knowing the bluehair's strictly conservative nature, it definitely gave him the shock of his life.

"Please. Just tell me what I did last night, Jinguji."

Jinguji Ren hesitated for a moment before leaning down to the smaller male and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Masato's eyes widened in astonishment. It was not the shock of experiencing this for the first time consciously but it was the shock of realizing that he had  _already_ done this. He was not sure how long that kiss had been and he didn't even push the blond away. Masato could feel himself going warm during that little encounter and until the end of the day, all he could think of was  _him_. What had been worse was that it's—

"—y first, Jinguji."

Ren shifted in his lounging position on the bed. Wow. He finally spoke. "Hn? What did you say, Masa-chan?" He could see Masato's shoulders slightly shrugging at the expense of repeating his words again. Masato drew a deep breath and slowly picked out his words.

"I'm sorry again," Masato said softly. "About last night—"

Ren chuckled. "I enjoyed it anyway, Masa-chan. I told you—you did nothing wrong." He flipped at the magazine pages absentmindedly. "If you still want a kissable wolf at night, I'm always fre—"

"Why do you even have the guts to tease about that?!"

"You're just so cute, Masa-cha—"

"That was my first, Jinguji."

The blond looked up from the magazine before closing it with a soft snap. Masato's soul appearance had popped out again. Ren could see Masato's ears turning red from embarrassment. He didn't even bother calming himself like he used to. Instead, the bluehair hugged his knees and buried his head in shame.

"Masa—"

"I-it's okay. I-I'll calm myself soon. Please forget what I had just said."

 _Lies, Masato. You're feeling even worse than that to easily calm yourself._ Masato could feel his heart beating faster. The feel of Jinguji's lips on his burned ever more in his memory. What if he could do it again…?  _Wait-did he just want more from him?_  His heart continued to palpitate hard in his chest. How would he face Jinguji now? Ah. This is too mortifying.

He was too immersed in his thoughts he didn't hear the sound of soft footfalls behind him.

* * *

Now this time, it was Ren's turn to be surprised. It had never occurred to him that that would be Masato's first. He was also ignorant and blinded by the kiss he never thought about Masato's feelings on the matter. It seemed Masato valued the significance of 'firsts'. Jinguji had no idea he had that side in him.  _Like a virgin,_ Jinguji had to grin _._ Instead of feeling sorry or guilty, the blond could feel relief—relief that he had been Masato's first. Wasn't that something to be proud of? After all, he vowed he would protect him and he couldn't leave the mermaid- _mizuchi_  alone in his sentiments right now.

He stopped just behind Masato's crouched figure. Ren bent down and extended his arms out, pulling Masato in an embrace. Masato's eyes glowed silver and his soul's appearance shone an even more bluish tint. He could just hear his hearts drumming out of his chest.  _What is he doing?!_

" _Ne,_ Masa-chan. Are you really troubled about me being your first?"

Masato couldn't move. He noticed he had stopped breathing at Ren's words. The blond's warmth seeped through him like an invigorating drink. He wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry if it was sudden and you were heedless of it, but with that done—" The blond tightened his embrace, a soft smile forming in his lips. He inched nearer and breathed in Masato's ear. "Wouldn't you want me to be your last, too?"

 _Fuck._  Okay. Was that a confession, Ren? Ah, screw it. I'm here already. And I'm sure as hell not letting this opportune moment go.

Masato felt his eyes slowly tearing up. Why?! Why would he cry at such a harmless statement? He was afraid. Terribly fearful. He was frightened this would happen. He was scared of his own feelings. He was scared it had to be Jinguji. He—he couldn't do this now!

Ren was slightly taken aback at Masato's sudden movement. He didn't get a hit now, though, but he knew Masato was trying to get away.  _Ah, no you don't._ The blond held a firm grip on Masato's free arm and pulled him back to him. He cupped the bluehair's face with one hand, the other holding the latter's back. Ren softly drew his face near to him. He wiped a few tears that started to run from those silvery-blue eyes with his thumb.

Masato got even more alarmed now. His tail swished forcefully at Jinguji, sending the latter back in surprise. Masato closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't trouble me anymore, Ren. Or I swear I will hurt you." He opened his eyes and glared hard at Ren with his silvery eyes—the pupil slits burning with strong conviction.

"Masa—"

Masato's soul appearance shone an even darker shade of blue. "I'm sorry—but just let me mind my own business now. Just like what we did before—"

Ren could feel the onslaught of power from Masato. He was definitely serious; however he couldn't help but feel even more worried for the bluehair.

"I'm confused. I'm weak. I have my ends to fulfil," Masato huffed. "Please don't add your jests to my already troubled mind!" He gulped down the last of his sobs and erased the traces of his soul appearance before storming out the door.


	13. Seven Days to the Wolves (Last)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 13 – Seven Days to the Wolves (Last Part)

Slap!

_Masato lay on a crumpled heap on the tatami mat, clutching his cheek. The towering form of his father stood over him, ominous and unforgiving._

_"Again!"_

_The seven-year old bluehair strained to hide his tears and slowly nodded. His soul appearance had appeared again, earning him the second clout of the day. It was his training—personally overseen and taught by Mr Hijirikawa. They were through the first three months of working out to hide the soul and Masato was getting terribly tired and hopeless._

_Two hours a day that seemed to take on forever. Masato couldn't even try to voice out his feelings on how hard the trainings were. He himself agreed to do it anyway—and it was for his safety and the future of the Hijirikawa Group._

If I finish this—Father will be proud of me!

_Masato stood up again. His left cheek was still red but his eyes glinted a renewed sense of conviction. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Step one…Concentrate. Step two…_

* * *

_"Are you all right, young master?"_

_Masato looked at the old attendant in front of him. He took the towel from her hands and buried his sweaty face in it before nodding. The elderly lady could only sigh at the young boy's predicament._ He's still too young for such harsh training!  _She held up the tray of snack and refreshments and watched him as he slowly quenched his thirst with the glass of water._

Such a poor boy! If only Mistress were here…

_Mr Hijirikawa insisted upon an early spirit channelling treatment. He couldn't let anyone know about his son's potentials. He had a mermaid mix. He might be the last of his kind. Mr Hijirikawa couldn't risk anything. It was after the mistress' untimely death that forced the master of the house to come to such brutal decisions. It was for the greater good…_

But can it really help him? Or will it only hinder him from doing the things he loves?

* * *

He dug his nails on his chest once more. Masato could feel how hard his heart palpitated within. He was too nervous—too alarmed—too confused to think about any other thing apart from his scenario with Ren.  _No. He's bluffing! I—I can't feel something like this!_ His breaths were coming out in fast rasps. He could feel his spirit restraints weakening again.  _Why do this always happen with Jinguji?! It's always with him! Him! Him!_

He scratched his chest again.  _Ah, curse it._ He let go of his restraints, unleashing the mermaid- _mizuchi_ in him. Hijirikawa leaned back on the deserted corridor pillar. Everyone had retreated for the night and it was raining hard. He felt the cold through his sweater but he had no intention of going back. Not yet. Ren's embrace was still fresh in his memory and his words blazed in his ears like a never ending player. _He should be bluffing. He's a playboy! He knows how to work with words!_

Masato closed his eyes painfully.  _Then why am I so affected?_

_If these were all lies, why am I getting all worked up? Am I expecting something?_

Lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder crashed. Masato shuddered in his position.  _What if he's not lying? What if everything he said were his true feelings?_ The bluehair felt a blush forming in his cheeks. He shook his head.  _He couldn't be. Jinguji wouln't. He wouldn't fall for someone like me. I couldn't fall for someone like him._

_I shouldn't._

* * *

Ren ran a hand through his locks.  _Now that was a wee bit too much. Looks like he misunderstood what I did._ Jinguji had expected what would happen considering how conservative that bluehead had been but he wasn't totally expecting such an outburst. Again.  _He really is a tough nut to crack._

Thunder rumbled outside. The blond was hesitating whether to run after the mer-croc or not after their little argument. Ren knew how Masato pulled tantrums back in their childhood and he couldn't risk any more fights.  _Can I ever get across to you, Hijirikawa?_ He paced around the room for quite a while before deciding to go out and look for his roommate.

He never managed to; because Masato came back to the room a little while after, almost hitting him with the door. Jinguji wanted to speak out but Hijrikawa only gave him a stare and shook his head. His back was forever turned on him as he started his spirit exercises again. Ren could only watch.

* * *

A day had passed with no word nor any notice from Hijirikawa. The bluehair acted like nothing happened. It was back again to 'mind your own business' daily life spiel. Jinguji's gut was telling him that he should talk the matter over with Hijirikawa but his pride told him otherwise.  _If you wanted this, then fine. I won't bother you anymore._ It saddened the blond a bit, though. He wouldn't get to tease the  _mer-mizuchi_ anymore. Well, he could actually tease him anytime, however; following the night's outburst, Ren assumed another heated argument would come after if he dared to challenge once more the bluehair's temper. He decided to go back to his usual flirting on campus to take his mind off things—especially about their pair homework.

Their recording was scheduled the next day and Jinguji was somehow worried. He did rehearse the composition on his own but he was not confident it would bode well when playing with Masato. Ren couldn't determine his roommate's moods right now. He kept to himself, playing the oblivious ape-human and doing his stupid spirit exercises. The air of silence and neglect stung Ren and it was making him irritated. Spending time alone in the room with nothing but a harsh reticence could not give him any rest. It made him angry at the thought of the shallow argument. It made him feel guilt with what he'd done—where in fact, he did not do anything wrong of the sort (sorta?). It was just a fucking kiss! But he himself couldn't keep calm about it either. Ah, damn it.

He prayed tomorrow's recording would end this charade.

_Let's get this over with, Masato._

* * *

It only took a little over four minutes. Ringo clapped while Hyuuga nodded in appreciation after the success of their recording. Ren breathed out his relief as he put down his saxophone. He stole a glance at the bluehair but he seemed too preoccupied at fixing the music sheets.

"You boys did very well," quipped Ringo, walking to them with a smile. "The piece you chose was very elegant—but there are some things we'd like to point out to you for improvement."

The boys looked up in attention at their teacher's words. Hyuuga approached the two and took over. "Just an advice to any musician, gentlemen: Put your heart in playing the piece. It might sound perfect—but that's also the flaw. It's too perfect it sounded pretty much cut and pieced together like some random machinery."

"Provide more feelings in performing, all right? You might just be starting in this project— by which you boys provided a great output but do bear in your heart and mind the essence of why you are playing," added Ringo. The boys nodded and murmured their thanks.

"You may go now."

Both of them left the recording studio in silence. It was already midday and students were milling around in the corridor for lunch. Before the crowd filed past them, Ren grabbed Masato's wrist and pulled him away into an empty classroom.

Masato was caught off-guard by the sudden action and he had no chance to pull out of the blonde's grip. The last thing he knew, he was pushed to a wall. A sound click of the lock reverberated in the unoccupied room.

"Jinguji!"

The blonde stared down at him, a hand gripping the latter's shoulder and one arm propped on the wall opposite—preventing any means for him to get away.

Masato started to get nervous.

"So."

The bluehair inhaled and stared back at those piercing bright blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"There is no need to talk—"

The blonde's grip on his shoulder tightened. Masato winced slightly. It seemed he had no way out this time.

"Not the way I see it."

Masato fell silent. Those bright blue eyes showed a degree of seriousness he hadn't seen in the blonde for quite a long time. He gritted his teeth. His heart started beating hard in his chest again. Pheromones emanated from the blonde, overwhelming and powerful. Masato strained in his corner. He's not going to be ensnared like this.

"Then talk." The bluehair said quietly.

Ren started, "I know I've gone too far with what happened the other night but you could have at least provided some sense of justice and prevented me from thinking that everything I did was wrong—!

"Just—stop being selfish for a while and be considerate that I did that to help you, Hijirikawa!"

Masato's eyes widened at Ren's words. He had a point. He was too cooped up with himself he also didn't bother to think about Ren's feelings about the matter. But he  _is_ Jinguji Ren. As if he'd fuss over stuff he did with him. He hated him. They were supposed to be rivals, weren't they?

"I needn't any help—"

Jinguji smirked scornfully at the latter's reply. "You can say that again when you start losing control of your soul appearance, Hijirikawa." He leaned in closer. "You can't even hold yourself up against me—"

He touched a nerve. Masato glared up at him, his soul appearance slowly flaring up behind him; but he couldn't bring up anything to counter him with. His silence meant that he was right. The bluehair could only purse his lips and clench his fists. Ren gloated at the scene. He brought his face nearer to Masato's such that their noses were only centimetres apart.

"What is it, Hijirikawa? You do realize I am right—" Ren whispered. He brought a hand to Masato's hair, slowly tracing it with his finger. "You can be selfish all you want. You can say you're confused. You can say you're weak; but know this, Masa-chan—"

The blonde held his hand on the latter's head, bringing it closer to him. Masato held back his breath, avoiding those piercing blue eyes. He couldn't move at all. He didn't even think of pushing him away. Ren leaned his cheek next to Masato's, and whispered;

"I'll make you realize your  _need_  for  _me_."

Masato sensed the heat go to his face at Ren's words.  _He really was a haughty bastard—! So full of himself! As if I'd need Jinguji—!_

But his thoughts were cut off once more as he felt the familiar taste of lips on his. Ren pulled him close, a warm hand on the younger man's waist. Masato shivered in the blonde's hold. He leaned back fearfully on the wall, the kiss reviving old memories—the crushing feeling—the flavour of their tongues together—

_He clung on to Ren's lapel. He was so warm. He had never felt so comfortable in his life. He felt that it was the only place he should be. Ren's lips were soft and obliging. His fever was further dragging him in a profound trance. He sincerely wished this would go on forever…_

Masato's eyes snapped open at the sudden reminiscence. He gasped at what he saw in his mind's eye. It was the same scenario as he was right now. Ren pushed even deeper in the kiss, pressing his tongue into the bluehair's. He probed for Masato's taste, enclosing his tongue in his with much passion. A firm hand gripped at his waist, maintaining his hold of the younger man on the wall.

Hijirikawa Masato leaned back helplessly. His knees were shaking he thought they would give away. It was only Ren's hold that somehow gave him support. His kisses were fiery and rampant. He was drowning in them.  _Why was he so good at this?_ He felt his body and soul appearance responding—glowing a brighter blue tint...

It was only after quite some time that Ren pulled back for air, breathing into Masato's ear. Hijirikawa's face was flushed and his eyes were slightly droopy. There was a smile on Ren's lips. He placed one last peck near Masato's ear.

"You  _will_  need me, Masa-chan."

He gave out another impish grin before leaving the mer-croc, dazed and confused in the empty classroom.

 


	14. The Heart of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 14 – The Heart of Everything

"-rikawa-kun?"

"…"

"Hijirikawa-kun—?"

Masato jerked up from his dazed stupor. He lifted his chin away from his palm and turned to the sound of the voice. Nanami Haruka stood silently over him, a pamphlet in hand. "Are you all right? You seem pretty off today," she smiled.

"Oh—I'm sorry. I'm fine," the bluehair silently muttered, extending a hand to the paper Nanami's giving him. "This is?"

Haruka beamed at him patiently. "They're the class plans for the school's end of the year celebration. We're doing a presentation for the Christmas party, remember?"

Masato nodded. Oh right. It's those silly school celebrations again. He skimmed down the paper in front of him. The words seemed blurry and nonsense to him. Since after lunch, his mind was filled with nothing but—

_Jinguji._

A chill rose up to his spine at the sudden thought of his name. He could just feel his face heating up. The sensation of the blonde's lips on his burned in his memory and for some reason he was feeling a growing—what was it? Hunger? Deprivation? He shook his head.

He must be tired. Yes, that's it. He wanted to sleep everything off back in the room—

The room. Back in the room. With him. With Jinguji. Again.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

His heartbeats went up rapidly like war drums in his chest.  _No. I mustn't play into his schemes. He's just trying to seduce me into humiliating myself._

He proceeded to study the paper in front of him again. Nanami and the others were excitedly chattering about the class performance for Christmas. This should make him busy enough.

_I don't need him._

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

He could almost taste Jinguji's tongue in his mouth again.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump._

He clutched at his chest. He shook his head and turned his attention to the blackboard where their class representative was explaining the plans. That blonde might be too flirtatious for his own good but the bluehair would not succumb. Not now. It's just the pheromones.  _I can overcome this!_

He shifted in his seat and took a calming breath. The class was becoming a little noisier now that they had started voting the theme for their performance. Masato turned his attention instead on the paper in his hands. Pretty much organized. After a few minutes, a cheer erupted from the class and claps were heard all around. Looks like they finally got a decision.

_Sleeping Beauty._

Oh. That fairy tale. Seems okay.

_Wait. What?_

He was thinking that the class performance would be something like a choir number or a song. Where did the idea of doing a play come from? It's not even the time for the school festival for these things! But then again, it's Saotome Gakuen. Anything could happen. As if he was not used to the school principal's numerous and fabulous caprices. He remembered that one time he almost swallowed a mouthful of confetti during one of Shining's marvellous entrances. Very subtle.

Masato leaned over to his seatmate and asked, "Is it acceptable for the school that we are doing a play?" The guy beside him replied, "Yeah. It's actually the principal who gave us the options on what to do for the end of the year celebration. It just sucks that all the other choices were taken so we were left with the play." The bluehair could only nod in affirmation.  _Wonder what the other classes had gotten?_ It seemed that they would be the busiest among all the sections.

"—would a musical be nice?"

"We can remake the songs!"

"—about the cast, should we assign people now?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Hey—hey—should we do a genderbend?!"

Masato fiddled absentmindedly at the pamphlet. Wow. They were all excited. The active school environment never ceased to amaze him. He was happy he got to experience these moments in the school he dreamt of attending. He should put away his  _madararui_ worries and distract himself with this project.

He couldn't decide otherwise anyway.

Because he just saw his name up on the chalkboard. Under the label 'Princess'.

Well, fuck me now.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Hijirikawa-kun," piped Nanami while on the way to the dormitories. Masato silently walked beside her, clutching the stapled pad which was the script. "They voted you into the role without your consent."

Masato waved it off. "It's there already, was it not? At least they managed to tone it down and give me the understudy role. I wouldn't know if I could act that well either, even though the princess only sleeps most of the time."

The bright-eyed girl beamed at Hijirikawa at his remark, sending off a small wave of  _madararui_ pheromones. Masato blushed a little. A middle-seed, and yet quite working the charm. She was cute.

"We will make this into a great performance with everyone's help!" Haruka cheerfully added. "Let's do our best!"

The bluehair nodded in agreement. It wouldn't be so bad now, would it? Aside from dressing up as a girl, that was. But he was just an understudy. He wouldn't be on stage unless the main cast was not available. Shinomiya could pull off that role pretty easily; after all, he was the one who volunteered in place of Masato. Wonder how shocked he had looked when he saw his name on the voting list? The bluehair could only purse his lips in embarrassment. Really? A princess? Not in a million years.

_Finally awake eh, princess?_

Masato almost tripped on his own feet. Damn, why did he have to remember that?!

"Are you alright, Hijirikawa-kun?" Haruka started, holding a nervous hand to his back. Masato regained his composure. He nodded, his face slightly flushed. He had assumed he had gotten over those thoughts about Jinguji for the meantime but it seemed that they started to come back no matter what he did. He stared at the script in his hand.

_You and I will get to know each other very well tonight._

_No more distractions._

_No more Jinguji._

He bid Nanami good night before they separated to each of their dorms. She was such a nice girl. He watched her disappear on the other side of the road towards the girls' quarters before continuing his walk towards his lodgings. He looked up at the tall building in front of him. The lights were already lit up in their room on the fourth floor.  _Great._

The wolf was already in his den.

* * *

Masato couldn't fathom how long he had been in front of the door to their room. He could hear Jinguji conversing with someone on the phone. He wasn't sure why he had never bothered to open the door; either he was fearful of disturbing Ren's phone call or Ren himself. He felt his chest becoming heavy once again, almost making him choke. If these were to continue, he wouldn't know how he'd bear the following days with the cause living right there with him.

_Wait, wait, Masato. Why would you be so affected?!_

_It was just a kiss!_

_Just a kiss…_

_Just a…kiss._

He felt his body heating up.

The bluehair gulped uneasily. He took out a small packet from his bag and stared sombrely at the pale tablets inside the transparent packaging. The medication arrived via private mail during breakfast. Hijirikawa had sought help from the family's old attendant into purchasing this simple over-the-counter narcotic. To calm his nerves. He couldn't call his own doctor for such. He was sure that that person would report to his father. If Mr Hijirikawa knew he had been taking such drugs for himself, he might pull him out of the Academy. He was thankful he had placed a discreet call to the old lady the night prior for this request. Masato knew she was the only other person aside from his sister that he could trust in the house. Mai would panic if she had known about Masato's situation. He wouldn't want to burden another person with worries.

Plus, if he hadn't taken this he might have screwed up the recording and humiliated himself and Jinguji in the process. He knew that there had been serious mishaps in between their work-times due to some stupid  _madararui_ bullcrap but the bluehair couldn't let these get away with his studies.  _I came here to study…not the other way around!_ Indeed, Masato was still bothered and shaken up with his development with Ren. If he hadn't divulged his secret—if he hadn't lost control of himself-he wouldn't be progressing into this…

_I'll make you realize your need for me._

Masato opened the packet and popped a tablet in his mouth. The old attendant had advised in a note to only take a tablet once a day but considering the circumstances, even two wouldn't suffice.

_It wasn't even a confession! If I didn't know better—it was a threat! He really wanted to tease me—play with me and my feelings!_

And yet apart from all these cons, he still felt a growing need for more of his touch…

* * *

Jinguji hang up in irritation. It was another annoying call from his older brother. Booking seats for the end of year school performances? It was just a school event; why were they being so emphatic? So much for total publicity and influence.

The door clicked open and the blond looked up to see his roommate enter. He seemed calm and composed like the usual. He sat down on his bed, watching the latter's back as he fixed his stuff on the desk.

"Busy day, huh?"

"Aa."

Ren cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting such a fast reply. That's a good sign. Looked like he was in the mood for some chitchat. "Heard you guys are doing a play."

A rustle. A clatter. And a rather loud sound of a cabinet door closing. "So you've heard."

Oops. Red alert. The blond could feel venom in his voice now. He ran a hand through his locks, choosing his words carefully.

"Still angry about that kiss, ahn?"

"Shouldn't I be used to your whims already, Jinguji?" came the silent reply.

The blond's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. That was some quick comeback. Ren opened his mouth to counter back but thought better of it. He watched as Masato turned back, facing him to get his bag. The bluehair picked it up and started sorting out the contents, emptying it. As he did so, the packet of medicine fell out onto the floor, crossing the line between them and landing near Ren.

A rush of adrenaline and nervous alarm surged through Masato as he realized what had happened. He saw the blond stand up from the bed to pick up the fallen object. Hijirikawa wanted to run out and grab the abominable thing off his hands but his feet stayed rooted to his spot—too tense and fearful of what would happen.

"You dropped your vitamins."

God freaking damn it.

Masato breathed out in reprieve. Thank goodness that blond idiot didn't know anything. Dense bastard.

The bluehair walked up near to him and reached for the packet. "Thank y—"

Ren suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Why do you have this, Masato?"

* * *

Ren's eyes widened for a split-second the moment he had laid sight on the packet. He had never expected to see these tablets again. Not since his mother's death.

"Why do you have this, Masato?"

His roommate only gaped at him, fear and surprise clouding his dark blue eyes.

"Masato, answer me."

The bluehair pulled his arm away from Ren's grip. "I didn't think of you as the type to know about medicine,  _Ren_."

"You're avoiding the question."

"It's personal." Masato frowned and grasped at the packet, but Ren pulled it out of his reach. "I want to know why you have this."

"Why do you even care?" He reached out for the packet again.

Ren raised the packet above his head. "Because I've seen this with my mother. I've seen her use them in her stressed out fits. I've known them all too well,  _Masa-chan_. I know what they do."

Masato lunged at the packets, slightly startling the blond. He got them. Jinguji regained his poise and charged back at Masato. The bluehair raised an arm to his chest, preventing him from going any further.

"You said it yourself _, Ren_.  _Stress_. Even I get to have my own dose of medication. It's prescribed." Masato lied. "Have I fed your curiosity enough?" He pocketed the medicine.

Ren peered into those unnerving dark eyes. His roommate was serious. The blond contented himself with a sigh. "Fine.—" He went back to his side of the room. Jinguji wanted to ask more from the bluehair but he feared it might instigate another argument.

_Why are you taking those?_

Well. Masato did break down twice; but that would be too arrogant for him to throw him that question.

 _You think I can't handle myself, eh, Jinguji?_ was what he probably would reply.  _Why are you worried about me?_

He was a prideful wolf. True, he had this protectiveness with the younger mermaid- _mizuchi_ but he wouldn't go as far as to blurt out his feelings so quickly. That bluehair might not take it seriously. The blond decided to leave him alone for the night.

* * *

"How are you, Onii-chan?"

Masato smiled calmly at the sound of his younger sister's voice from the phone. It was only on rare occasions that he managed to converse with Mai due to fear from his father. He clutched at the phone lovingly. "I'm fine at school, Mai. How about you? How are our studies?"

"Ooh—Mai is getting good at writing poetry!" the little girl quipped. " _Sensei_ tells me I'm very talented for my age! Just like my oniichan!"

Masato nodded his head in awe. "That is very good, Mai! You have to let me read some of your work soon."

"Ha, ha! I won't just yet, oniichan," Mai playfully giggled. "It's a surprise!  _Ne,_ oniichan. Mai misses you so much."

Masato bit his lip. "I'll be looking forward to that then." There was a slight silence from Mai. The bluehair heard slight scuffles and a door closing in the background.

"Oniichan, you are still feeling well, aren't you?"

The older brother paused for a while before replying. "Of course, Mai. Oniichan has to be strong, doesn't he?"

" _Demo_ , oniichan—Mai feels it when you aren't well at all."

Masato felt a lump in his chest rise. He almost forgot about their sibling connection. Unlike twins, this bond wasn't as strong but at least they could feel each other's difficulties. He strained to choose his words wisely. "It's just the school stress, Mai. There is no need for anxiety. Oniichan will be fine."

"Please take care. Mai misses you."

"Oniichan misses you too, Mai. You have a good night's sleep tonight, alright?"

Masato waited for Mai to cut the line. He sighed and put away his phone.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hijirikawa manor, little Mai sealed her newly written note in an envelope.  _I told you, oniichan. I will protect you—even if it means you have to open your heart to someone for it._

* * *

The days rolled on with nothing short of boring happening between the two roommates. Ren somehow stopped having the chance of messing with the mer-croc since both of their class practices for the end-of-year celebration were taking most of their time. Plus Masato had reverted back again to being the rigid 'ape-human' that he was. It hurt—and it bore Ren since he couldn't look out much for the mer-croc—but did he need any protecting nowadays? He was back to normal now. Those outbursts were gone…

For now.

Masato, on the other hand, had focused on studying his script. Although Natsuki seemed to have gotten a hold of the role perfectly, Masato wouldn't risk being laid-back. One couldn't expect what emergency that might happen on the day of the play. The class had started with the props and costumes. A girl in-charge of the costumes approached Masato, holding a box.

"Hijirikawa-kun, do you mind wearing this? So we can do some adjustments if needed."

Masato cocked an eyebrow. "But I'm only an understudy—"

"Just for emergency measures." The girl smiled. "It's okay. You'll get to keep the costume anyway."

Masato could only nod as the girl shoved the box into his arms.

Wearing a skirt was surprisingly comfortable. And breezy. Like a flowy kimono. He checked himself at the mirror. The one-piece gown and bodice fitted well on him. The girls in the class giggled at the sight of him. Even Natsuki, who was already flailing in his gown, remarked his joyous appreciations. Masato only sighed. He waited patiently for his classmates to finish marking the adjustments, their excited chatter ringing around him.

"Should we make his wig curly?"

"His bodice needs a little more lace—"

"I think long straight locks would fit him most—"

"I got the shoes now!"

Masato observed the hullabaloo around him. They only got four days left. He clutched protectively on the packet of medicine inside his jacket. He hadn't taken one for a few days already. He was glad those irritable heartburns about his roommate hadn't visited him yet; and he was keen to keep it that way.

Four more days. And he would be back home for the vacation.


	15. For the Heart I Once Had (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 15 – For the Heart I Once Had (Part I)

Ren nervously pulled at his necktie as he stole a glance from behind the theatre curtains. His older brother was already in the audience, waiting for the show to start.  _Damn it._  So much for publicity. Even the Hijirikawas skipped showing their tails for this event to support their heir. Wait—was he even supposed to perform onstage? He was too busy to even check their lineup—

He turned his head and stole a look at the other side of the theatre backstage. He couldn't make out any familiar faceS from his position near the towering background drapes and the fussy crew people running in all directions.  _Sigh_.

"Five minutes, Class S!"

He shook his head empty of those thoughts and proceeded to line up with the others onstage. Theirs was the opening number. Gotta make it a blast.

* * *

The backstage was pandemonium. Students were running in different directions, carrying props and costumes, barking orders, shouting for names and bumping over each other. Class S had almost finished their opening number and they would only have a minimum of thirty minutes to do some last minute preparations before the school principal would have appeared to do his speech. The bluehair sat nervously in the dressing parlour, his face being powdered by a fellow classmate.  _But I am supposed to be the backup!_

Four hours ago, Class A was perfectly in sync and calm and pleasant. It was only when they got wind of the news that Natsuki, their main lead, was missing and hadn't replied to their calls that things got a little topsy-turvy. Masato got dragged, forced into a corset and made to sit down for an hour and a half to get his makeup done. He could swear he could feel his neck getting stiff; but he had to comply or else their class representative would tear him to pieces if he didn't. That and their play would be a failure.

The bluehair frowned as his stylist teased and slathered his hair up to make way for the wig they procured for him.  _Never again. Signing up for such a thing._  Masato remembered a few days before as his classmates pored over the thick wig catalogue, chattering excitedly what to make him and Natsuki wear. He never knew what they got for him but he was sincerely praying it to be normal.

His hair stylist took out the wig—and it was long, straight and elegantly cut. He wasn't sure how it would look on him. He hadn't seen the mirror for two hours. Would he look funny? Would it look okay on him? The bluehair was expecting the wig to be heavy on his head; but the moment his classmate secured it on him; he couldn't even feel a thing. Wow. That felt weird. Once the stylist had finally finished combing, she turned his seat to face the mirror. A wide smile was etched on her face.

"Sit still, okay? I'm gonna take a polaroid!"

Masato could have sworn he saw his mother staring back at him.

The audience's claps were astounding. Ren breathed out in relief as he exited the stage with his classmates. That choir number was challenging but at least they got a very appreciative response from the crowd. Filing to the exit with the others, Jinguji loosened his tie. He watched students from the Class A calling the names of the cast for the first act. People in costumes started to file past him and take their positions in the centre stage. The blond hadn't seen much of their preparations and he was curious to know how the cast looked like. He slipped past the exiting crowd from his class and stood beside a nearby pillar.

Cries and cheers ensued from the other end and the wolf saw Natsuki running in his gown, deeply bowing and apologizing to someone whom Ren assumed as the play director. He watched them tackle stuff over before deciding to leave. Looked like he wouldn't be seeing that mer-croc anytime soon here. He turned around to the nearest exit when he bumped into a passing lady in costume.

"Oh—sorry—"

He held the arm of the girl who almost tripped in front of him. The girl's hair was slightly covering her face so Jinguji couldn't recognize her. It was only then when she had regained her composure and brushed the stray hairs on her face when Ren's mouth dropped open and he realized who she was.

Masato could only stare at the mirror in front of him. He could give the highest grade to his classmate's skill and technique (regardless of turning him into a girl). Damn, could she work with makeup. He wouldn't think that he could look this—err—good as the opposite sex.

He brushed off his thoughts and grabbed the script. The bluehair stood up from his seat and proceeded with the others. He was starting to be briefed by the floor director when Natsuki came running, wig askew but nonetheless already prepped up.

"I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE I AM LATE!" came the teary cry of the tall blond. He went on a ramble about a certain gig he was appointed to which appeared to be the cause of his unnecessary tardiness. He was crying and his face showed the panicky outbursts of exasperation. The floor director waved him to shut up and proceeded to drag him to talk with the class representative.

Masato breathed out in relief as he put down the copy of the script he was holding. Doing the lead was challenge on his part and he was terribly thankful Shinomiya appeared to claim it at the last minute. He didn't feel disappointed that he got robbed of the potential spotlight. Instead, he felt a little sorry for his classmates who prepared him in the ensemble. He took a sorry glance at the group of girls who were in charge of the costumes and makeup. He was expecting to see crestfallen faces but they were too busy being engulfed with spasms of excitement to even feel sad. Plus, the sudden Polaroid shot that they took of Masato right after his makeup did them [fan-girl] justice so it was no problem. They were still fawning over his polaroid and Natsuki in his princess outfit so the bluehair decided that things would be well after all.

He motioned to the backstage manager and told him that he'd go out to change if ever someone would ask where he was. He got the thumbs up. Masato slipped in a 'break a leg' cheer to Natsuki as he passed by for last minute blocking, tapping him on the back. Natsuki beamed at him and waved happily as thanks in return. Satisfied, Hijirikawa walked precariously on his ridiculous heels away from the hubbub.

The bluehair stared warily at the wire-strewn floor as he walked, careful not to trip into any of them. He was so focused on his own feet he was not aware of a certain person standing beside a pillar near the exit. He bumped accidentally at him and almost tripped. The person got a hold of him before he fell to the floor. Masato regained his composure and looked up to thank and apologize to the guy but as he opened his mouth, no words came out.

Masato could only stare back, his face slowly heating up.

* * *

"Hijirikawa?"

Ren gaped incredulously at the long-haired young woman (?) in front of him. The dark blue eyes and the mole underneath them could be no mistake. Ren's hold on his arm was steady and a smile was slowly forming in his lips. The latter could only hold back his breath in shock, his hand clenched tightly on his skirts.

"…Thank… you, Jinguji." Masato braced himself for the incoming mockery as he slowly pulled his arm away from the blonde's hold. He prepared to turn away.  _I have to get out! I have to get away from him!_

He didn't let go. Masato started feeling his heartbeats getting faster.

"You look very—dashing,  _ne,_ Masa-chan." Jinguji grinned mischievously at him.

Masato turned his head away to hide the blush that had been creeping up to his cheeks. "I was just going to change—"

"Already?" Ren playfully pouted. "But the show's just starting—"

"I'm just an understudy—"

"—then why prepare you too?—"

"—it's just for precaution—"

"Ahn? They did a job well done, then—"

"—now will you please let me—"

"—Why are you looking away—"

"—tsk—Jinguji—"

"—come on, look at me—"

"— _sigh—_ Jesus, just sto—"

"—I want to see your face more—"

"—you've already seen it—"

"—but you're too awfully  _cute—"_

"Ren!"

"Masa-chan?"

The blond was leaning closer to him, the sudden proximity starting to vex the bluehair. Hijirikawa still wouldn't look up to him, letting his [now] long hair shield his red face. Of all the people he would encounter tonight it had to be him! He managed to escape the lead role but it seemed the world had conspired to give him one more jest. His palpitations came back and he felt his palms sweating, cold and shaky. He was starting to have trouble breathing and he cursed himself for leaving his medicine in his bag. He had to get away. Now.

Hijirikawa finally turned his head to Ren's direction. "Can you please let go, Ren?" His dark blue orbs straining against the piercing blue eyes in front of him. "I want to get out of this thing—"

"Then I'll help you get out from it," came the playful reply. Masato blushed even more. "R-ren! I'm not kidding!"

Ren pulled him in a half-hug, a smile gracing his immaculate lips. "Me neither." Masato gulped and squirmed uneasily in his hold. "H-hey—people will see—"

"At least give yourself a chance to become  _the_ princess tonight—" Ren smirked as he stepped away from their position and pulled them to a nearby corner. Masato's face had 'confused' and 'wtf' written on his already pale face as he got dragged into that dark wynd.

* * *

_Hijirikawa 101.4. He looks good—dressed as a lady._

Ren just couldn't take his eyes off him. Wasn't he just adorable? And the way he turned back his head away in bashfulness could only make it even more so. He wasn't aware that his chance of teasing Hijirikawa again would come right now. He was enjoying himself too much. He stared down at the red-faced 'lady' in front of him, cornered beneath the theatre ramps. He chuckled.

"Masa-chan."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why not, Masa-chan?"

"Just stop."

"And if I don't—?" The blond inched even closer, his breath coming in clouds at Masato's neck.

"…!"

A gasp escaped Masato's lips as he felt the onrush of air near his ear. His restraints slowly got the better of him and his  _madararui_ form exploded out in a vivid shade of blue. His tail thrashed wildly behind his skirts, sending a rather strong wave of pheromones in the still air. The bluehair started to panic and he pushed at Ren's chest away from him. Jinguji felt the flow of mermaid- _mizuchi_ pheromones seeping out of the younger male and he tightened his hold.

"L-let go—"

"Don't wanna—"

"This is your fault—" Masato squirmed again in his grip, his face a bright shade of beet. "In such a place—"

Ren flashed a lopsided grin. "My fault?" The blond pulled closer at Masato and continued his nuzzling. "So you  _do_ have a thing for me, Masa-chan. I'm flattered."

Masato finally popped a nerve. His tail attempted to whack at Ren but the taller man sidestepped it easily. Hissing, Hijirikawa reached out at the blond but he accidentally stepped on his gown, sending him falling into the other boy. Ren caught him just in time, chuckling to himself. "You're losing a bit of your touch there, Masa-chan."

Masato huffed angrily and clawed at Ren's torso, but his precarious position only allowed him instead to graze helplessly on the latter's chest. He couldn't be in any more embarrassing situation like the one he was in now. He wished he could only disappear into thin air.

Ren, on the other hand, was enjoying everything else. He had his arms around the younger boy's back, breathing the scent of his hair. Damn, he had never wanted something as fervent as this. Plus, the mer-croc's pheromones ain't even doing anything to lessen his desires. It was bliss—

No. Not yet.

* * *

He did not expect Masato's onrush of pheromones could be this resilient. He stared down at the blushing mer-croc in front of him. If he were a  _madararui_  on campus—he might even be worse than Otoya. He had become almost— _irresistible._

Jinguji closed in on Masato's face once more but instead of vying for his lips, he settled on the exposed skin just under his jawline. Ren nuzzled against the pale delicateness, planting a little kiss and nibbling softly here and there. Masato shuddered at his sudden actions and struggled to pry out of the blond.

"W-what are you doing—!"

"...—"

"—I told you—nn—no—"

Ren ignored Masato's words and continued planting butterfly kisses on his neck. Ren was not sure if he were letting his guard down because of Masato's pheromones but it sure was filling him up—like an invigorating drink. Hell no he's not letting go of this chance. Not while his very own 'princess' was locked up in his arms. The bluehair whimpered under his breath at the sudden intimacy. This was different from the kiss but heck it was slowly turning him on. He couldn't let out any sign of weakness.

Masato struggled to keep his sentiments at bay. He was this close to releasing any unguarded whinges. The heat that was surging through him left his heart beating at a rash rate. Plus Ren's touches were only heightening the tension even more. His kisses were starting to make him feel dizzy. He hated it but at the same time he couldn't command his own body to get away from Ren's incessant snuggling. Masato could feel the heat starting to go in between his legs. Tonight of all times! Just this once, he was so damn thankful he had been wearing thick layers of girly skirts, blocking out anything suspicious.

"R-Ren—"

Jinguji just hushed him down with a whisper. "Shh…we don't want to get caught now, do we?" True enough, there were faint sounds of incoming footsteps from their right side. The first act must had been done already. People had begun walking to and fro, chattering here and there. No one paid attention to them in their dark corner amidst the background draperies and pillars. Ren must have heard them from a little ways away. Some skill for a wolfhound. Masato had the option to actually escape from him now and run away; but his  _madararui_ form was still rampant and he did not want any problems to arise should someone catch him in that form. He decided to wait it out with the wolf.

It took a few minutes before the place became devoid of people again. They didn't move until they could only hear the sound of their own cadenced breaths. Ren noticed that his quarry was surprisingly much quieter now in his hold. He took the chance while Masato was preoccupied at looking for possible passers-by.

He bit at his ear.

* * *

"Hnngh—guh!"

If Masato could scream out his lungs right now, he would. He was totally not expecting that. Ren had done a lot of odd jokes on him but this one takes the cake. Who would do that to a guy?!

"YOU REALLY CAN'T GET A SIMPLE NO—CAN YOU REN?!" hissed Masato furiously, rubbing at his ear.

Ren was beside himself from laughing. "Didn't know you can make such sounds, Masa-chan."

"…!" The bluehair was terribly angry at himself at that remark. His tail whacked at Ren and this time it did not miss.

"Ow—! You could be a little nicer—"

"You could be more mature!" Masato huffed, prying Ren's arms from his waist. "You've played enough, Ren." He turned from him and started walking away. The blond reached out and pulled him back from behind. Masato flared up again. "O-oy—"

Footsteps could be heard again. Ren pulled Masato back into the shadows once more. He couldn't be afford to be seen right now. A couple of students filed past. "You're being too rash again, Masa-chan," Ren whispered. " _Maa, maa…_ What would you do without me?"

Masato blushed more at his words. He should be the one saying that to Ren—the playboy that he was. However at this situation, he was not in the position to argue, considering his soul form and all. "I could do well without you if you stop doing this to me!"

"But you certainly enjoyed it—"

"I did not!"

"Oh? That was not what I heard when I bit your ear—"

"Why would you even do such a thing—"

"—you do really look adorable—"

This argument would only take on forever. He had no time for such flirtations. Plus, the heat between his legs were surmounting to intractable proportions. The weight in his chest seemed to feel even heavier with each minute. The blond's remarks didn't even sound like jokes anymore in his ears. Masato could only feel his warmth—the feel of his breath against his neck...

"Enough! Just—help me get out of this place—" Masato whispered angrily. "We aren't going anywhere with this argument." He shook himself off from Ren's hold and grabbed his skirts, taking deep, calming breaths. Ren raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless complied with the bluehair's suggestion. He took off his coat and draped it over the latter's shoulders, a serene smile forming in his lips. Masato looked confused at the sudden action and his silvery-blue eyes stared questioningly at the blond.

"My coat will block our your scent, Masa-chan," Ren smiled assuringly. "Just keep your toes in here for a while and I'll go get your stuff."

The bluehair stared at Ren's back as he walked towards the other side of the theater backstage. In a few moments, he lost sight of him and he was left alone in that corner, clutching the blond's coat over his shoulders. Masato pursed his lips as he felt his face growing hotter.

_To think he'd do this for me..._

He suddenly felt ashamed of himself for being so annoyed with Ren. Hijirikawa thought how pained the blond must had been while he spurned and shoved away his offers for help. His fingers curled over the fabric over his shoulders.  _I could be really immature sometimes_ , Masato though scornfully at himself.  _And here he was pretty intent on helping a rival such as myself!_

He slowly lowered himself to the floor and sat down. The bluehair stretched out his legs as he took off the heels he had been wearing. Maybe it was fate that brought him right then and there with Ren. Maybe such an incident would have happened and could have turned for the worse if the blonde weren't there. Masato pinched the bridge of his nose and he closed his eyes.  _If only I weren't this weak...I wouldn't be bothering Jinguji at all...nor would I be feeling this way...towards him—_

The sound of footsteps reverbrated on the side and Masato looked up. Ren was walking towards his direction, carrying his belongings. The bluehair started to stand up. He almost tripped again from his skirts and Ren managed to hold himself up again just in time.

"You really can't be careful enough, eh, Masa-chan?" An impish grin showing in the wolf's face.

Masato shot him a tired gaze instead. "Let's just go." With the shoes in one hand and supporting the coat with the other, he turned towards the exit. Ren gave a slight chuckle and followed the bluehair outside.

* * *

"—t won't come off—" came the annoyed hiss of the mer-croc as he struggled to unzip the bodice off him. Ren had just finished putting away Masato's stuff when he heard his grumbles. The moment the two safely got back into the dormitory (without any civilian encounters, thank goodness), Masato had pulled off the wig, threw it aside and started fiddling with his layers of clothing. It seemed he was really itching to get out of the girly skirts.

Ren loosened his oxford a little as he approached the struggling bluehair. "Need a little help, Masa-tan? That looks a wee bit of hard work to take off by yourself—"

"-ehr kehrn do it mershelf—" With a ribbon in between his teeth, Masato pulled at the zipper at the back. It only got tangled even more, accidentally grazing his bare skin underneath. "Ow—"

Jinguji went over to him and held his hand to stop him. "Hey, hey—you'll hurt yourself if you do it that way." He held a hand on the latter's shoulder. "Let me unzip this for you."

Masato felt himself flush in surprise at the sudden touch, but he didn't retaliate. That would be foolish for him to deny any help this time. There were at least two people who helped him in this costume. He needed help in taking it off. Masato relaxed himself and let Ren fix the tangle on his back. He knew his face might be incredibly red because of the wolf's presence so he focused on staring at his feet, trying hard to calm his palpitating heart.

"There, all don—" Ren remarked, letting go of the ribbons from the bodice and corset. But as he did so, his eyes strayed towards Masato's pale back. The skin that was grazed by the zipper earlier was starting to bleed.

Hijirikawa began shedding off the whole frilly ensemble, leaving him with just his pants on. "T-thanks," he muttered, quickly walking away from the blond. Ren pulled him back, though. "Wait. You're bleeding—"

Masato's head swiveled back in question, his eyebrows scrunched down. "What's bleeding?" His inquiry was answered when he felt something wet touch the lower side of his back, stinging him. "J-Jinguji—! Wha—?"

"There's a graze on your back and it's bleeding."

"I-I know that—but w-what was that wet—wait—what are you doing?!"

"Applying first aid—"

"F-first aid? What first aid—?!"

Masato couldn't see behind him but he knew Ren was kneeling down. He couldn't push him away because the blond had a firm hold on both his hand and waist. Ren licked at this wound again.

"That hurts! Stop—"

Ren rubbed at the bluehair's wrist to calm himself. "It'll heal faster if I lick it—I'm a wolf after all."

The wound was shallow but it stung. Masato bit at his lower lip and prayed for it to end quickly. The heat was gripping him again and now without the gown, there was no way he would be able to hide his little 'rising' problem from the wolf. The bluehair wanted to slap himself senseless at his predicament. Why would he even have an erection with him of all people? There really must be something wrong with him.

"There—all healed," Ren said softly, running a finger on the once grazed skin. The wound had closed, leaving no marks on the pale surface.

Masato exhaled in relief. That felt like forever! He nodded his thanks and proceeded to walk towards his bathroom but for some reason his legs felt like lead. He could not move an inch. The heat in his nether regions turned into a ridiculous amount of pain in which he no longer had the audacity to control. His heart was palpitating so bad he thought it would jump out of his chest in frenzy.  _What should I do? What should I do?_

Ren, on the other hand, cocked an eyebrow at the bluehair's sudden silence and immobility. Wasn't he supposed to change? And the school program had yet to end. There would be a Christmas party afterwards and both of them could not afford to be absent. He was just about to ask when he felt once again that powerful onrush of mer-croc pheromones. It was as if it's beckoning to him and only him. It was exceedingly forceful.

"Masa—"

"..!" Hijirikawa gasped in surprise. How long had he been standing there? Of course Ren would definitely notice something's wrong. He's letting out too much of his soul pheromones in the air. He was terribly ashamed of himself.

"Masa, are you all right?" The blond inquired softly, worry starting to etch on his face. Masato could only stammer his apologies. "I-I'm fine—it's just—the  _madararui_ in me—Look. I have to go—"

 _It's starting again,_ Ren thought.  _He really is stubborn._ The blond laid a hand on the mer-croc's shoulder and turned him around so that he was facing him. He cupped his cheek. Masato flinched, but he didn't move. "You're a little hot, Masa-chan. Are you sure you're okay—?"

Masato's eyes were cast down, straining hard not to stare up at the wolf. One hand deftly swooped down to his lower parts in alarm while the other hastily covered the marks on his chest. He prayed with all his might that the blond would not notice anything.

Ren stroked his cheek, sending a whimper to slightly escape Masato's lips. The vivid blue hue of his soul form was even more rampant now. In a split-second moment, Ren knew. He grabbed Masato and pushed him to a nearby wall.

* * *

"-J-Jinguji-"

"You keep pushing me away but your body says otherwise," breathed Ren smugly. "Your pheromones keep dragging me back into you." Masato's eyes widened in realization. Looked like he couldn't argue his way out of there this time. The hand which was covering his chest was shaking. He started to scratch himself again. "I-I just simply lost control—"

Ren leaned in closer. "Then why are you always only losing control with me?" came the whisper. He reached out at the arm covering Masato's chest and pulled it away. "Why would you resort to hurting yourself when things get out of control? You are not alone—"

Masato shook his head, tears starting to form in his silvery-blue eyes. "You're wrong—"

"No.  _You_ 're wrong," Ren cut him off. He twirled his fingers over Masato's. "You have me."

The bluehair could only gasp in surprise. His eyes gaped at Jinguji's piercing blue ones with doubt and disbelief. The blond lifted his hand and kissed the tips of his knuckle. "I told you I would not leave you, didn't I?"

 _My face must be boiling red right now_ , Masato incredulously thought. His other free hand kept guard on his crotch.  _W-wasn't that a confession? I do not know what I should do! I can't even get out of here! He might know that I—_

As if an answer to the barrage of thoughts swirling in Masato's mind, Ren caressed his other hand downwards the latter's pants. "...And...it seems that  _this_ one here is partly my fault, too, Masa-chan?" Jinguji whispered, causing Masato's breath to hitch.

"N-no—"

Masato tried his best to keep him at bay but the blond gradually pushed away the hand covering the front his pants. "We can't let this keep up, can we?" Ren said, rubbing the bulging package underneath the jeans.

"Hnngh—ah!"

Hijirikawa thought his knees would give way—and Jinguji wasn't even doing anything to him yet. The grip on Ren's hand tightened, causing the taller male to grin. "I didn't know you can be this sensitive, Masa-chan." He nuzzled at the mer-croc's neck again. "Your body is screaming for release already."

Masato's mind was entirely a jumble of emotions at the moment. He wasn't even sure what to say to the wolf. His chest was heaving, and he could almost hear the rapid beats of his heart in his ears. Ren was already unzipping him; his underwear slightly moist from the precum.

" _Yare, yare,"_ Jinguji chuckled in his ear. "You're already this wet." He stroked the erection with a finger, sending chills down Masato's spine.

"P—"

"P?" Ren cocked an eyebrow.

Masato gulped. In as much as he'd hate to admit it, he had to let his pride down this time. The pain in his crotch was unbearable.

"Ple—as—e...J-Jinguji..."

Ren felt a vein pop somewhere at the back of his head. Damn, he wanted to jump him right then and there, but in all the hubbub, he still managed to make merry with the younger male.

"My name, Masato," the blond breathed in his ear. "Say my name."

Masato looked like he was being constrained by something disgusting but he yielded nonetheless. "P-Please..."

"Please?"

"Please...Ren," Masato hiccuped. "M-make it stop.."

Ren need not any further compelling. His eyes searched for Masato's silvery-blue ones before engulfing him in passionate kiss.

 


	16. For the Heart I Once Had (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 16 – For the Heart I Once Had (Part II)

Wet, viscous sounds filled the now dimly-lit room, save for the ragged breaths from both young men. The two were in fierce liplock—with Masato pushed helplessly against the wall. He had never felt this before. Although he was extremely embarrassed at what he had been doing with Ren, his mind was filled with nothing but the wolf.

Ren noticed how Masato's cheeks were starting to get wet from the tears that were slowly trickling from his silvery eyes. He held up a soft hand and wiped them away while kissing the edges of his eyelids. "Hush, Masato," he whispered. "Leave it to me."

The bluehair could only whimper at the wolf's words. Ren proceeded to pull down Masato's clothes, slowly taking out his throbbing member from its restraints. Hijirikawa drew a sharp intake of breath when he felt Jinguji's fingers around him. His arms were wrapped around Ren as if he'd fall anytime. The blond on the other hand kept a steady hand on his waist as he started pumping the latter's weeping cock.

"Hnn—aah—"

Jinguji could not totally believe what was happening. His much-desired prize was there in his arms, yielding to his touches. It didn't matter to him it were the  _madararui_ pheromones that started everything else, but all that was important to him right now was to hold and please the younger male. He could actually feel his own pants tightening due to his own erection, too. He wouldn't hold on for much longer either.

"Ne, Masa-chan," said Ren, breathlessly. "Do you mind if I do it with you?"

The bluehair slowly stared up at him with half-lidded silvery eyes. "H-huh?" It seemed he was far too driven in pleasure he wasn't able to comprehend anything he's saying. The blond grinned instead and started to kiss the mer-croc again while unbuckling his own pants. "R-Re—mmphh—!"

Ren poked a finger through his urethral opening, sending the bluehair to gasp in surprise. He took this opportunity to insert his tongue and probe the insides of Masato's mouth. While he kept the bluehair busy with his kisses, he took out his own package and leaned it close to Hijirikawa's.

Masato felt the heat make contact with him, and he knew what Ren wanted to do. He felt the blush creep up more in his face and he could only tighten his grip on Jinguji. His hips bucked pleasurably at the contact and Ren started to rub both of them. The blond leaned his head on the younger male's neck, his breath coming out in ragged rasps as their pace quickened. He felt Masato's nails dig deep in his back as he neared his peak.

"Hnn—aah!"

"Guh—"

Jinguji's hand was wet from both of their fluids. A few seconds passed with them just standing close together, breathing. Masato was the first to break the heated silence.

"I-I—" He stammered. The bluehair shone a vivid shade of red as he tried to grab words from thin air. He couldn't look up to the wolf, fearing he might melt under his gaze. "I-I'm sorry—that was over the line—I—"

Ren ogled teasingly at the younger male before chuckling. "There's no need to be ashamed, Masa-chan." He wiped his hand with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Although—I'd be terribly bold to say, that my business still hasn't finished yet." Ren slightly leaned closer to Masato and sure enough, the blond was still hard and ready to go for more. Masato had never felt so flustered all his life. He could only blush more.

"This is my fault—I—" Masato whispered helplessly, his hands starting to nick at his chest again. "If only I did not lose control you wouldn't have to be humiliated like this—"

Hearing this, Ren grabbed the younger male and pulled him towards his bed, throwing themselves into the lush covers. "Then won't you take responsibility, Masato?" The blond whispered back, his eyes showing an intense seriousness Hijirikawa hadn't seen in years. His hands pinned both of the bluehair's wrists with his own. "Take r-responsibility—?" Masato muttered nervously. "We are both victims of this little charade, Masa-chan, but," Ren supplied, "I'd rather confirm everything from you as well."

Masato looked more confused than ever at his words. "I-I don't understand, Jinguji." He tried to sit up but Ren kept him pinned on the bed. "You still don't get it, do you?" came the blond's deep whisper. He was slowly leaning down on Masato—their noses within an inch apart from each other. The bluehair was at tenterhooks—his emotions were all in frenzy and he was not sure what he was really feeling for Ren at the moment. He tried to squirm away. "I—I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this—" The bluehair heard a chuckle from the older male before replying, "You shouldn't be worrying about that now, Masa-chan. What you should be worrying about—" Ren pushed a knee between Masato's legs. "—is how to fully accept your genuine nature—your  _madararui_  nature—so you wouldn't hurt yourself any longer." Masato saw a sincere yearning flash in those bright blue eyes of the man above him. The mer-croc. could make out the blond's bright spirit form behind him and he knew he had not been joking.

"You should realize your  _true_ feelings—as I have—for you," Ren whispered. Masato's eyes widened. He felt his tensed muscles relax a little at his last words. "J-Jinguji—"  _Feelings? For me?_  He could still try to escape—he had one last chance—but his body was not responding to him at all—or rather—he did not essentially care howsoever. Masato felt Ren's breaths tickle his skin as he drew in, ever so slowly, for another kiss.

_You were very warm, you know?_

Masato stared up at Jinguji's piercing blue orbs.

_How are you always so brave declaring your feelings like this?_

He felt the blond's hands unpinning him.

_Why do you always render me so helpless?_

Ren cupped his face lovingly. "I told you—you will need me."

The mer-croc blushed deeply at his words. He couldn't deny anything.

_Maybe just this once…I could feel free._

As Ren kissed him once more, Masato closed his eyes.

* * *

The play ended with a rigorous standing ovation. Class A shouted their relief as they congratulated each other backstage. Apart from having a minor setback with Shinomiya stuttering over his line halfway Act IV; the play had been a success. As they scrambled to fix stuff backstage, two more performances would come after before the ball officially opens.

Returner to Ancestry Ittoki Otoya dashed out of his costume and into the hallway, looking ecstatic. His eyes darted around the walkways, eagerly looking for his dear bloodhound. He couldn't wait to tell him about his experience with the play. Sure enough, the pale dark-haired young man was waiting for him a little ways away near the backstage entrance. Seeing the redhead figure running towards him, Tokiya stood up from the bench he was sitting on, the small bouquet of flowers deftly held alongside him. Ittoki greeted him with a hug, almost sweeping the hound of his feet. "Tokiiiiiyaaaa—!"

Ichinose grunted a 'congratulations' as he returned the hug, burying his face at the redhead's neck. After they separated, Tokiya handed him the flowers, ensuing a well-placed grin and neck-to-ears blush from the redhead. "Thank you, Toki," Otoya muttered shyly as he held the bouquet close to him. Ichinose had to bite his tongue, trying to hold back from the adorable blushing creature before him.

"Oh yeah, Toki-chan," Otoya quipped, remembering something. "Have you seen Ren-kun? A note was asked for me to be handed to him. Said it was important. Do you have any idea where he is?" Tokiya's senses crashed back into him and he gathered his thoughts.  _Seriously. What a way to break the ice._  "He separated from the class after the performance. He might be anywhere," he replied. "Who sent him the note?"

Ittoki pouted as he took out the sealed envelope from his back pocket. "Hnn…I dunno. Someone in a car passed it to me as I was on my way to school from the orphanage this afternoon. We were too busy with the play I kind of forgot about it."

Tokiya rolled his eyes. He pulled the redhead's hand and entwined their fingers together. "You can give that to him at the ball. He should be there. Let's go." Otoya's eyes widened at the sudden act, a smile gracing his already red cheeks. He nodded happily as they started walking.

* * *

" _Obaa-san_ , I feel something unusual today," said little Mai as she rolled a ball for their pet cat to play with. The old attendant looked up from her sewing, "What unusual thing, my lady?"

Mai rested her chin on her hand as she watched the cat patter around. "I feel something unusual. With  _oniichan_  I mean." The aged attendant stared nervously at the little girl sprawled on the tatami floor. "Unusual? The young master?" Mai's feet started to swing to and fro as she rolled another ball. "Oh—I meant unusual—but I don't think it's dangerous," she remarked happily. "I think Masa-nii will be better now. Mai is doing her best to keep him safe, too." The attendant pondered silently at the statement. Who would be so sure of a mere kid's words? The old lady could only look at the bright moon slowly appearing in the purple-strewn skies outside.  _I do hope the young master is indeed well,_ thought the old lady. Memories seeped through her mind as she remembered the boy's torturous upbringing.

_"_ _There is no mercy in this world. Remember it if you want to survive."_

_Hijirikawa Sr. left his bleeding son sprawled on the floor as the attendant rushed in carrying a first aid kit. Masato fought back his tears as he held his hand on the slowly bleeding wound. His sword techniques had improved but this day's sudden exercise left him hopeless. He could not argue back at his father when he tossed the family katana at him and challenged him to a spar. He was only thirteen then._

_The old attendant was already crying as she catered to his wound. "If she were here, the Mistress wouldn't tolerate this," she hiccupped as she tore bandages. "I am so sorry, young master."_

_The patient young boy just shook his head as he slid back the sword in its sheath. "It's all right, 'Baa-san. Please continue." The wound wasn't fatal but it needed stitches._ This precious young boy doesn't deserve such harsh treatment,  _thought the attendant pityingly._ He will carry these scars forever…

The lady jerked out of her thoughts when she heard the door slid open. Hijirikawa Sr. stood in the hallway, carrying a thick envelope in his hand. The old attendant bowed at the master and she put aside her knits. "Is there anything I can do for you, Hijirikawa-dono?"

The forty-ish man seemed to exude an aura of reprieve as he motioned to the document in his hands. "It's almost time."

Realizing what the head was pertaining to, the old attendant only bowed again, "I shall prepare for his arrival."

Mai could only look at the two elderly people—her large dark eyes probing and thoughtful.

* * *

"Hnn—!"

Ren licked Masato's lower lip as he began to trail little butterfly kisses down to his jawline and neck. Once he reached the bluehair's chest, Ren started to caress the pale austerity, passing through perky nipples and earning a stifled moan from Masato. His leg twitched beneath him, trying to close themselves; but Ren's knee hindered them from doing so. "Finally feeling it now, Masa?" came the impeccable voice. He settled on one and ran his tongue over the nub, going in circles before sucking at it. Masato's hands scrambled at Ren, trying to stop him. "Ji-Jinguji—don't—ah—" The blond smirked as he pinched and bit, causing the younger male to shudder underneath him.

"I told you to call me by my name, didn't I?" He drew back a little and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Masato gulped, unable to look away at the fit, immaculate body above. It's not that he hadn't seen Ren's naked body before but the circumstances were different this time. He felt his face heat up once more, his heartbeats playing a rigorous beat against his chest. Ren caught his gaze and Masato started in surprise, his cheeks now a blazing red as he averted his stare. The blond grinned and kissed him again.

Hijirikawa never felt more aroused in all his life. As Ren savoured the kiss, he slightly nudged his knee in between Masato's legs. That's when the bluehair realized he was hard again. Really  _hard._ His breaths were coming out in hitched gasps now. Ren's osculation continued on lower, his tongue working out at every inch of pale skin—running across every scratch—every self-inflicted mark Hijirikawa had on himself. It was as if he was trying to kiss them all away. Ren reached Masato's pants and tugged them down to his ankles, revealing the bulging erection underneath.

"R-Ren!" Masato gasped as he felt the air hit his throbbing cock. "Pretty uptight, are we?" Ren whispered as he took off his own pants and threw them aside. He motioned for his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle. Masato stared warily at the thing he took out. He was missing something.

"Y-you're not going to use a condom?" Masato blurted out, blushing profusely. He knew how  _huge_  Ren is, and considering what he would do right now, Masato was suddenly fearing for himself. Ren gaped at him in surprise as he popped open the bottle. He chuckled, "The condoms here don't  _fit_ me that well, I'm afraid." Masato's eyes widened and he gulped. "B-but you must have had some—for the other times you've had—" Ren hushed him down with a finger to his lips. "Contrary to what everyone—and you—have thought about me as your all-around Casanova, I've  _never_ had sex with anyone." He held up Masato's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. "Except…with this cute little mer-croc here." Hijirikawa's heart skipped a beat at his words. Was he feeling happy? Relieved?

"Although…maybe…you'd want to end this now?" Ren pouted, running a finger at the younger male's erection half-teasingly. Masato looked scandalized at his joke.  _Stop? Now? Your little Johnny (not little though) and mine are already like this and you want to stop right now? Really?_ His mer-croc tail slapped lightly at him from the sides.

"H-Hey—"

"Y-you—," Masato gushed. "After going all this way—for a joke—you idiot." He clenched at the hand Ren was holding. "I'm not saying that I'd—" he stuttered helplessly. "You said I have to take responsibility, didn't you? Now, you're going to leave me like this?" His doleful eyes stared up at Ren, a slightly pleading look within those silvery orbs. Now it was Ren's turn to blush up to his wolf ears. He leaned back down again and passionately kissed his fingers again before whispering, "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me." He heard him mutter 'idiot' as he shifted in his position closer to the mer-croc. Ren smiled once more as he caressed the tender face beneath him. "I didn't know you could be this delightful—"

"You seriously have the guts to kid about every single—thing?" hissed Masato, gritting his teeth as Ren started propping up one of his legs. The blond only supplied a smile as he commenced licking his inner thigh. Masato twitched at the sudden feeling of moisture on his skin. He watched with squinted eyes how Ren went nearer at his centre, languidly licking and sucking. His cock was throbbing painfully, aching to be touched. The bottle lay open at the side and the wet sensation near his asshole could only mean one thing.

A sense of alarm surged through Hijirikawa and his legs jerked to close themselves in reflex. Ren looked up at Masato, his dripping finger stopping short of his entrance. "I—I don't thin—I'm—" Masato gulped, his hands clenched tightly at the sheets. He could not spill the words but Ren understood. He held Masato closer, "It's alright—I'm going to prepare you—"

Masato ripped out a scared gasp as Ren's finger pushed through him. In and out. One. And then two. Ren carefully slid his fingers, stretching and scissoring. "Uh—nggh—" Masato was sure he was going to tear apart the sheets with the discomfort he was feeling from the stretch. How much more if the real thing was already inside? He would actually cry out.

It took a few more moments for the bluehair to get used to the sensation, and eventually Ren pulled his fingers out. He took the lube again and slathered his own hard-on.

"Masato."

Silvery eyes flashed nervously beneath him. Ren pulled Masato's arms to wrap around his shoulders. "I'll be gentle—I promise." He kissed him just below the ear. Jinguji held his cock and pressed forward, his tip driving into the entrance.

"HH—AAAAHHHHG—"

The blond thrust forward slowly, engulfing himself within the warmth as Masato let out a choked cry at the pain of the stretch. Tears stung his eyes as the bluehair grabbed hold of Ren, his fingers digging into the tanned skin. He panted heavily, terribly waiting for the ache to subside. "God, you're tight—" Ren grunted, feeling the insides wrapping pleasurably around his cock. He maintained hold of Masato's leg as his other hand worked its way around the latter's cock, slowly stroking him.

Hijirikawa gasped and twitched as Ren began pulling out until only his tip was left inside before thrusting back again in a gradual pace. Pre-cum continued to flow out of his cock as the blond kept stroking it. Masato thought fearfully that his insides would tear out, however as the thrusts came in deeper; he started to feel an unfamiliar pleasing sensation. His strained gasps became elated moans, provoking an incredibly heated wolf to quicken his pace even more.

"Nnnhhh—Ren—aahnn—!"

"Hnggh—Masa—"

Skin against skin. Heat against heat. Masato had never felt anything like this in his life. Tears kept flowing from his closed lids. There was agony, but waves of pleasure kept washing over him like remedy. Ren's lunges were deep—down to the hilt. He hit Hijirikawa at a certain angle; causing the bluehair to arc his back and moan loudly and pleasurably.  _That must be the prostate,_ Ren thought, satisfied.

"Masato—nn—" He claimed Masato's lips again, consuming him in a sloppy, wet kiss in between thrusts. Masato broke off for air and he threw back his head as he neared his peak.

"Uhnggh—AAAHN—"

Ren let go of Masato's cock as he spewed cum after cum, the white fluids staining both the sheets and the latter's stomach. Ren groaned as the contractions caused by the orgasm closed in on his cock. With both hands free, he lifted both of Masato's legs, pushed himself deeper and rode his climax. Masato's arms tightened around Ren and pulled him down for yet another kiss. Masato lunged his tongue into Ren's mouth, and that was just he needed for release.

Ren slowly pulled out, breathing heavily. It seemed he too himself came a lot—his juices were continuously flowing out of the bluehair's entrance. He caressed the mer-croc's wet cheek as the spent latter slowly tried to sit up, panting heavily.

"Guh—!"  
Jinguji held the bluehair's shoulders to support him. "Hey—be careful." Masato cringed at the pain from his hips and back. His legs were slightly trembling as he tried to push himself up. Ren propped up a pillow behind the mer-croc, a concerned look gracing his flushed face. "Did it hurt?"

Hijirikawa stared at him for a moment, a blush forming in his cheeks before replying in a low voice, "Yeah." Ren cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. I guess that was too much for a first time." The mer-croc tapped him lightly with his tail. "I asked for this. It's not your fault." He looked away from Ren as his already rosy face tinged another shade of pink. He wiped the remnants of their heated activity with a nearby towel. The wolf chuckled as he spooned the soft body closer to him and started planting butterfly kisses on his shoulder.

"H-hey—"

"Hm?"

"W-What are you doing?"

Ren pouted. "Don't like what I do after sex?"

"I-It's not that!" Masato retorted, aghast. This sudden display of affection from the playboy wolf was sluggishly making him nervous again. "I—I'm just not used to this—this—"

Jinguji chuckled. He buried himself in Masato's neck once more. "Affection?" He kissed him playfully behind the ear.

"S-stop that—" Masato hissed.

Ren laughed again. "Says my little mer-croc virgin. Oh wait—you're not a virgin anymore." Masato shot him a disgusted look, "You were technically one too, idiot."

There was a few moments of awkward silence, save for their slow breaths and Ren's continued pecks on his shoulder and neck. The bluehair was awash with a jumble of emotions and he still didn't know which one to fully place himself with. Sure he felt relieved and comfortable after the sex but what if it were just the  _madararui_  in them? What if—it was all just a whim—and he was just caught up in it? God, all these insecurities were making his head hurt. "Say," he started. Ren supplied a small  _hnn?_  in between kisses. "Am I really your first?"

"Too hard to believe, is it?" Ren cracked a smile while squeezing him a little. Masato's cheeks warmed up again. "You seem so—well—"

"Experienced?" came the coy remark.

"You're making it all so disbelieving."

"Maybe that's just one of my many hidden talents," chuckled Ren. The bluehair clicked his tongue in annoyance. "But—I don't think this confirms everything—I mean—" Masato gave an exasperated sigh. "It's the heat of emotions that led to this—"

Ren cocked an eyebrow at the mer-croc's words. He gave a small bite on the pale skin before him. "What the—"

"I know what you mean, Masa-chan," Ren whispered soothingly. "But think about this yourself—would you just have sex with anyone out of a whim? We all have feelings, you know." The wolf entwined his fingers around the mer-croc's. "You probably are not aware of it—but it's the beastly nature that drives us. You might not realize it; but you could have found what you need for—right here—instinctively." He touched lightly at the center of Masato's chest—right over his heart. Masato fell silent at the wolf's words. He did have a point—after all—love at first sight was not a strange concept in the  _madararui_ community. It's the soul that speaks for itself.  _So Ren really is in love with m—?_

Ren pecked him just below the jawline, jerking Masato out of his thoughts.

"When do you plan to stop—nn—doing that—?" The bluehair cocked an eyebrow impatiently. Ren just chuckled behind his ear, "When I want to."

Annoyed, Masato pulled at Ren's cheek, pinching it. "Ow—"

"You tease too much, idiot," Masato shushed. His sudden shift in position earned him another shooting pain from his lower regions. "Ugh—!" Ren grinned as he supported the bluehair behind him. He softly massaged his hips. "You're really so unromantic—"

"You're teasing again—"

"Really now—?"

"Yes, you are!"

"But you are stubborn too—" Ren pouted.

"It takes one to know one," Hijirikawa rolled his eyes. Ren snorted. The bluhair motioned to get out of the bed. "I need a shower." Jinguji held him closer, unwilling to let go. "Ne, Masa-chan."

Hijirikawa turned his head slightly in response, his hair brushing against Jinguji's. "What happened here—?" He motioned to the scar near Masato's ribs, running along the fine line with his finger. The bluehair hitched a gasp and hesitated. He was silent for a few moments. Ren rested his chin on the crook of the latter's shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to tell—"

"My father happened."

Ren scowled. He hugged the mer-croc closer, "I'm sorry." Masato waved it off. "It was during my kendo training. No big deal—"

"You were using real blades in training?!" came the scandalized reply. Masato hung his head. "It's a process—eventually I had to use real swords—"

"But you could be kill—"

Masato hushed him down with a whisper. "It's okay. That was a long time ago." Silence befell them once more—and Masato felt the drowsiness bearing upon him. Ren glanced at the clock on the bedside table. He had almost forgotten. "Ne, think you can still dance tonight? We could just ditch and sleep together—"

The mer-croc scrunched his eyebrows, perplexed at the blond's sudden question; but then the school bell tolled, and all the day's agenda crushed down on him like a bucket of ice cold water—washing away his drowsiness.  _The Christmas after-party. "Tch._ Why didn't you remind me of the time?" His felt his legs tremble slightly.  _Shit. I'm still sore._

"Well—we were both enjoying ourselves, weren't we? Hey—Masa sure you can—?"

Masato trembled a little as he stood up. He took his shirt which was strewn forgotten on the floor to cover himself. "I'm—nn—sore but I'm not lame, Ren."

"Of course not," Ren grinned, he sat up too. "Ne, let me shower with you—"

The mer-croc didn't take a look back but Ren saw his ears turn pink at the words as he wobbled to the bathroom, and he ran to catch up.


	17. Slow, Love, Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 17- Slow, Love, Slow

The ball had finally opened. An orchestra was playing slow songs on a raised platform facing the dance floor. Everyone was garbed in their best—girls in colourful dresses and boys in their crisp suits. Tokiya watched the crowd gather in different cliques here and there, chattering and laughing from the buffet area. The redhead was just beside him, happily munching on a sandwich. When offered, the bloodhound just waved it off with a stare. Ittoki pouted but he wouldn't be easily declined. "Here—it's really tasty." He placed a piece on his mouth and motioned to Tokiya.  _This guy will definitely get it tonight._ Ichinose pulled him close and bit off the piece, a manic glint in his dark eyes. "Provoke me again and I swear you're digging your grave tonight," said Ichinose, in between chews. Ittoki blushed before grinning mischievously.

"Oh! There's Jinguji-san!"

There was a smattering of giggles and cries from bevies of girls around the hall. They clustered around the blond Casanova, fawning over him like a prized jewel. Jinguji could only smile and greet the beautifully-clad ladies around him, but it was apparent his attention was circumvented somewhere else.

"Ren-kun we were waiting for you—"

"Jinguji-kun—your right cheek is a little red—"

"Are you all right, Ren-kun?"

"We thought you won't be attending the ball—"

The blond rested a hand on the back of his head as he tried to answer all the queries directed at him. His eyes strayed across the hall and found his mer-croc leaning at a pillar on the far end, his hand subtly running athwart his still aching back.

"Jinguji-kun?"

Ren snapped back to his ladies and cracked a well-rehearsed grin. "Forgive me, my ladies. I just had a little business I had to fix back at the dormitories. As for my flushed cheek—I accidentally bumped into a…"

Of course, that was a crafted lie.

It was Masato who slapped him. Twice.

Apparently, Ren coerced him to go for another round in the showers; resulting in a very annoyed and doubly sore mer-croc. Being pushed on the dripping shower wall for the whole duration of the bath was not a very pleasurable experience for the bluehair. He was sure he would catch a cold (again) and a headache afterwards. He couldn't even stand for a few minutes and Ren had to carry him out of the bath. The wolf apologized many times (and consoled him with the usual suave talk). Masato wanted to hate him more because of that but in the end he waved it off and consented himself with being annoyed and sour instead.

Walking felt like stepping on a double-edged blade and Masato realized how women must feel during a pretty rough sex; but that was the least of his concerns. Hijirikawa was relieved he could control his spirit form effortlessly this time. He was worried that he might exude the wolf's scent after their affair but no one batted an eyelash at him. That was actually unusual—traces of the wolf pheromones should still be within him—but maybe because he donned the mask of being an ape-human once again, the effect was otherwise.

He saw the wolf being cornered by his usual flock of fans on the other side, their giggles and squeals discernible amidst the music from the orchestra. Masato knew the apparent gaze the blond was directing at him but he was too exhausted and too annoyed to care.  _Damn that bastard wolf and his libido._ Never would he have thought that walking could be a chore. Masato had never been so embarrassed with himself with all the moans and whimpers he had been letting out in the bathroom. The echoes weren't even helping. Thrusts were too lame a term, if he were to describe it. Ren  _pounded_ into him. What happened to being gentle? What happened to 'first time'? He felt his face heating up once more and he palmed his cheek nervously. Oh gods, why was he thinking about that now?

The music swelled and an elegant slow number proceeded. He let out a soft yawn. Truth be told, he was still really tired but he had to attend—for his classmates and his family name too. He couldn't imagine what his father would say if he abandoned such an important public gathering. He scanned the crowd lazily. Natsuki and Syo were chatting enjoyably on one side. He saw Ittoki and Ichinose disappear behind a dark pillar near the water closet. Their instructors were catching attention on the dance floor. Everyone was doing their own business. The bluehair was starting to get bored. He disliked parties after all but he couldn't just stand there and ogle at everyone else like a helpless wall decoration. Eventually, Masato decided to approach the salmon-haired composer standing alone on the dance floor.

* * *

Ren sipped at his wine glass irritably. He had finally got out of the throngs of girls and thought he could enjoy the rest of the night; but his eyes caught the mer-croc with  _lady_  on the dance floor and he slightly popped a vein. He was not the type to really get jealous but—he  _was_ slowly starting to get jealous! It was not like he did not want Nanami to enjoy herself tonight but simply seeing his little mer-croc with someone he deemed attractive as well would indefinitely send him off the edge.

The blond took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.  _It's alright. It's just a dance—_ **but damn why are they getting so comfortable—?**

Jinguji pinched his already red cheek.  _Calm, Ren. It's not like you did not spend some loving time with him earlier—_

Yeah. That's it. He had more with Masa-chan than anyone else. He had nothing to worry about. He palmed a hand inside his pocket and took out the note Otoya handed to him earlier. It bore only one line: _The Moon thanks you and leaves her son in your loving arms._ It was another mysterious riddle—just like the first one he had gotten; but mulling over the notes—it was apparent that they were talking about his mer-croc. It was scary to think that someone knew about their situation but he could only surmise that the note was from the Hijirikawas. Jinguji bit his lower lip. It could be crazy to even deduce that Masato was the one sending the notes, however; he had to erase the thought. That adorable choppy bluehair would not risk sending notes about his nature publicly—much less to a rival. There's only one thing certain for Ren, though, and that was to protect and take care of Masato. The notes were coincidentally accurate and had arrived with precise timing during everything that had been going on between the two of them. Ren decided he could only be thankful—if only there had been a return address, he would send back a reply—or even ask a few more questions about the mer-croc.

The blond proceeded to watch the mermaid- _mizuchi_ once more. He was a good dancer to be honest. Too bad he must be in pain after the previous affairs. He made a mental note to get some nice warm compress for him once he would have gone back to the dormitories…

The wine was great. The moon was nigh and full. And he thought nothing bad could turn his mood for the worse—except maybe the familiar bespectacled gentleman who was gradually approaching him from the veranda. Ren gripped the glass in reflex.

"Ren."

"Seichiirou."

"I believe there's an 'older brother' in there, young man."

Ren sighed and stared blankly at his sibling. "What do you want, nii-san?"

* * *

_Young Masato stared in wonder at the unknown boy before him. He had been crying moments before due to his uncontrolled spirit form. He and his father would be staying at the villa for some time because of business—and he had been trying so hard to contain his condition but of all times to be caught—it had to be now. The little kid was so surprised at the appearance of the blond boy his tears stopped and what replaced it was a feeling of fear._

_"_ _It's alright."_

_The bluehaired kid clutched at his tail, as if to protect himself. He could not move from his position in the fountain. His silvery eyes with slits for pupils gaped warily at the approaching blond kid. He stifled a gasp when the latter released his own spirit form in front of him—the fluffed up ears and tail quite the sight—_

_"_ _I'm just like you—"_

It couldn't be real—can it? _Thought the bluehair._

_"—_ _I'm not going to hurt you—"_

_The pale boy hesitated before reaching out instinctively and grasping at the fluffy ginger tail before him. The other boy stopped midsentence—his eyebrows shooting upwards his forehead. There was a moment of silence except the soft lapping of the water from the fountain (and the soft brushing of fur)._

_"_ _Uwaa…"_

_Ren blushed profusely while his tail was being petted. It was actually pretty rude to suddenly do that—but he noticed how entranced the once-crying bluehair was and he thought it was terribly cute._

_"_ _Do you like it?"_

_It took a while before Masato realized what he had done. His cheeks flushed a vibrant pink and he hid his face behind his own tail—_

_"_ _F-forgive me—"_

_The blond kid laughed. He edged nearer the bluehair, "You are so cute—"_

_"_ _I-I'm sorry I touched your tail—"_

_The mer-croc felt a light peck on his cheek and he felt the heat underneath those strong piercing eyes. He couldn't reply in shock, his face a vivid red. The wolf-boy just smiled and wrapped his own tail with the other—his face getting closer once more—_

Masato opened his eyes in surprise, jerking awake from his sleep.  _A memory—huh._ He wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead and slowly sat up. A muscly arm was wrapped over his waist and he turned to see the blond breathing quietly in slumber beside him. Oh yeah—he was drunk from the party earlier.  _The guts on this one…_

The bluehair had retired early from the ball (leaving a slightly disappointed Nanami with Tomochika). He didn't even bother to stop and watch the fireworks display. His bottom was aching to indescribable proportions and his head was starting to throb from the cold. It was also way ahead of his bedtime, to be frank. He was not the type to stay up late too much. Hijirikawa wanted to call Ren and give him a heads-up but it appeared he was having a discussion with his older brother. He decided to go on alone.

Masato was already in the early stages of sleep when he heard the door open. He scrunched his brows and turned away from the direction of the sound. He could hear Ren slightly hiccupping as he sluggishly walked into the dark room. Hijirikawa could faintly smell the scent of beer and liquor in the air and he couldn't help but be curious. He was about to call Ren but he realized he did not have to since the wolf had already crawled and collapsed on his futon.

"J-Jinguji—" Masato slurred, half-awake.

Ren groaned in reply as he settled underneath the covers, spooning the mer-croc closer. "Masayan…"

Masato held his breath as he felt Ren's skin make contact with his. It was not the first time Ren had come home drunk out of his wits—most times were during the school exams in which he had to interrupt his own slumber and forcefully drag the wolf to his own bed. The blondie did have a nasty habit of sleeping with the nearest person he could get his hands on whenever he was inebriated. Masato remembered how Ren had mistakenly entered Shinomiya and Kurusu's room in his drunken stupor and mistakenly squeezed in with the currently snoring 'Satsuki'. Syo said it was a terrible nightmare. Ren was lucky he didn't get punched or worse.

The mer-croc sighed inwardly. Hijirikawa couldn't drag him away this time. His waist might not make it. He wondered what the cause for the wolf's drunkenness could be.

"Jinguji?"

"Mnn…I told you to call me Ren—didn't I, Masayan?" Jinguji said, his voice muffled under Masato's yukata.

"What's wrong?"

A groan. A squeeze. Masato raised an eyebrow.  _Something must have happened._

"Stay with me, Masato," Ren whispered. "Don't leave me."

Masato was baffled at the sudden statement. He opened his mouth to ask more but the wolf had already gone off to sleep. The bluehair decided to leave him be. He secured his arms over the one Ren had over him and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

_A few hours ago._

"I can't believe you had to crash my little party just to nag at me again."

Ren tapped his foot impatiently, his piercing orbs boring menacingly into his older brother's.

"I am simply reminding you of your duties—considering how  _awful_ your performances have been as of late," retorted Seichiirou, miffed. "Can't even compose a song and being lax in your studies—how low would you go just to mock me—"

Ren scoffed, "Were you this sensitive that you think I do all these just to piss you off,  _nii-san?_  I'm touched."

"You will learn to do some good in this academy or so help me I'm taking away your last ounce of freedom," snapped Seichiiro. His eyes glanced sideways at the gaggle of girls chattering some distance away. "I promised Father I'll leave you to your own personal and social devices, however, should you stray from the beaten path again, I swear—"

Ren suddenly inched towards his older brother, their faces just a breath apart. "Resorting to threats now are we, bro? Just try and do it. I'll shove it back to you  _tenfold._ " He turned away from his brother and melded into the crowd. Seichiirou clasped the bridge of his nose crossly.  _Why does it always end in this?_ He let out an exasperated sigh as he flipped open his phone and sent for the family chauffeur to take him home.

Jinguji Ren didn't realize he was still holding the empty wine glass. His fists were clenched too tightly he thought he had already broken it. The ball was nearing its peak and the crowd were becoming even more jovial. He was so annoyed his good mood had to be crushed by the mere appearance of his brother. The blond scanned the hall for the bluehair but he saw no sign of him. Did he go home early? He wanted some comfort—some hugs—but he suddenly remembered the latter was still irritated with him. Ren wondered if he would be back to normal after the party. He wanted his mer-croc…

If only his brother weren't stupid enough to tell him off—

If only his brother weren't there at all—

 _Fuck this._ He was really angry.

He went back to the open bar area and signalled at the server.

* * *

Ren woke up with his head throbbing painfully. The soft sunlight streaming through the open window curtains could do nothing but hurt his already squinted eyes. He shifted and felt the pillows beside him. He was alone in the futon.  _Masa—?_

Ren sat up abruptly and groaned. He felt the searing pain in his head—much like pins and needles boring into his skull.  _Fucking hangover._ He vaguely remembered sleeping with Hijirikawa, but where was he? He didn't leave for home already, did he?  _I would have seen him off—_

"You're early."

Jinguji turned at the sound of the familiar voice and saw the bluehair coming towards him, carrying a tray. The blond could only exhale in relief and he hugged at Masato's waist the moment he came near.

"Ow—be careful Jinguji—"

"Nn..sorry—" He immediately let go, remembering the younger man's muscle pains. Hijirikawa put down the tray and offered him a cup. "You were dead-drunk last night."

Ren accepted the steaming cup graciously, "Shit happens—ufh—what the hell is this?" His face contorted in disgust at the first sip. "You should recognize a hangover medicine when you see one," Masato rolled his eyes. "You never learn as usual."

Jinguji scowled and tried to gulp down the concoction once more.

"What a face so early in the morning," Masato sniffed mockingly. He put aside the tray and tugged at the  _futon_. "If you're done, you can go back to sleep in your bed. I still have to pack."

The blond downed the drink but refused to budge out of the covers. "Why do you have to leave for home so soon?" He caught the croco in his arms once more. "It's gonna be a while before I see you again. At least let us leave together—"

"Who says I'm already leaving now?" The mer-croc raised an eyebrow. "I said I'm gonna pack—not fly off already. They will pick me up in the afternoon—"

Jinguji let out a relieved sigh but still wouldn't let go of the bluehair. "Then let's sleep more—"

He only got a tail whack.

"Ow—"

" _You_  better sleep off that hangover. God knows what you drunk yourself dead off again," Masato pulled the covers off. "It's not healthy." His dark blue orbs stared sombrely at the wolf before slowly touching his long fingers on Ren's still slightly-swollen cheek. "Sorry about the slap. It's still slightly red—" The wolf raised his eyebrows, surprised at the sudden motion. He then cracked a wide-toothed grin.

" _Maa—_  If I knew you were this loving type to mollycoddle I wouldn't mind being drunk every night," Ren purred as he caught Masato's hand and brought it to his lips, making the bluehair blush up to his ears. He did not let the embarrassment get ahead of him though. "If you did get drunk more often I'd lock you out of the room," Masato grumbled irritably, pulling his hand away. "Now get off the futon!"

Unfortunately, Hijirikawa did not manage to get the wolf off his futon. Instead, he got clobbered down to his back and was plastered with deep, passionate kisses.

* * *

The familiar scent of pinewood and bamboo greeted Masato as he stepped out of the Rolls-Royce. He closed his eyes and let the soothing breeze caress his being. He then pocketed the navy handkerchief that was pressed to his lips the whole journey. His mouth was pretty much swollen after Jinguji raped them senseless. He gave the wolf another earful after that and did not talk to him the rest of the day albeit the blond's continuous nudges at him. When he left the school, he was then pestered with apologetic calls and messages. Masato was eventually forced to answer a call (and silence the over-worried Jinguji) due to the irritating vibrations of the gadget in the car. He would have had the option to turn it off but he was scared his father might contact him. Well, at least the blondie stopped flooding him with ' _I'm sorry', 'heyyy', 'are you still angry?'_ texts.

Once the bluehair had walked past the manor gate, he saw the familiar old attendant waiting for him at the porch.

"I'm home."

The elder lady smiled warmly, " _Okaerinasai,_ young Master." She motioned at him to follow her down the long hallway. Masato's eyebrows slightly twitched as they took a different turn from the receiving area and walked down a series of branching rooms. Nervousness welled up inside the bluehair as he recognized the path towards his father's study. Seemed like he wouldn't be resting anytime soon.

"I apologize your resting time will have to wait, young Master," said the old lady softly as she prepared to slide open the door. "Your father says it's imperative that he speak with you immediately."

Masato nodded with a sigh. "It is all right. I just hope this will only take a while." He adjusted his tie warily. Conversations with his father never took a good turn—and he never enjoyed any. The old attendant announced his arrival and opened the door. His father, Hijirikawa Masaomi, a crisp man in his forties, sat rigid on the tatami mat in front of stacks of papers. The doors to the outside veranda were open, and a slight breeze kept bringing in the smell of bamboo and spring water. He did not even look up when his son walked in.

"You wanted to speak with me, father?" Masato supplied, slowly taking his seat on a vacant cushion. Hijirikawa Sr took off his reading spectacles and put down the paper he had been reading. Sharp eyes and an eternal frown. Masato kept his head up and stared back at his father.

"Your school is almost done."

"Not for another six months, no, Father."

"Time will pass by swiftly."

"I am enjoying my experiences."

"You should let not your guard down."

"Yes."

A nod. A breath.

Silence.

Masato could feel the awkwardness crawling up his spine. He wanted to break it—

"I am lifting your seal."

_What—?!_

"You heard me."

Masato slightly scoffed at the sudden news. "Y-you said it's not going to be until I leave school—"

Hijirikawa Sr folded his arms. "I think it's time you are formally welcomed into the  _madararui_ community as a full-fledged  _heavy-seed."_  He took out an envelope from his side and handed it to his son. Masato, on the other hand, was straining to keep his apprehension at bay as he took the document with a long-fingered hand.

"That school you're attending—" Hijirikawa Sr continued—with a slight condescending tone in his baritone voice at the mention of the Academy. "—is a good alternative to expand our network. Honourable _madararui_ clans speak highly of the place. It will be more suitable for an heir to experience the higher society firsthand as a heavy-seed mix—"

Masato could only hear the slur in his father's words. Indeed he was practically suffering with simply hiding his soul from everybody else; but right now—when his father was handing him the key to his personal release—Masato had felt nervously hesitant. The envelope in his hands seemed ominous. It was all too sudden.

"Inside are lists of the current  _madararui_ families in that school you're attending. You should know most of them by now; however you still need to be prepared," Hijirikawa Sr droned on, never missing a beat. "Your official  _madararui_  sanction will be next week. I have prepared all the arrangements for the press conference—"

Masato looked up, panicked. "Next week? Is it not a bit too fast? I mean—there might be repercussions of a sudden awakening—"

"Repercussions?" his dad raised an eyebrow. "There would be no such thing—although getting used to the soul appearance indeed might become a slight hindrance. After all, you do hide it so well." The elder man grimaced. "I did not raise you to worry about such trivial matters. You will be present at the gathering and I will introduce you to everyone ceremoniously."

It was not a request. Never had been. The order lingered fatefully in his ears. Masato clenched his fists and tried to calm himself. He eventually inquired, his voice constrained, "What will happen then?" His father stared at him emotionlessly.

"Change."

* * *

Jinguji Ren was in a very good mood. He strutted into the lush carpeted hallway, humming to himself cheerily. It was not that his brother was out of the mansion that week that upped his moods but the fact that after such a long time of nothing but school-related whims—his mer-croc texted him something worthwhile. After a few days following the Christmas celebrations, he finally got some news from the bluehair. It was so boring he had to text or email and didn't even get to have a reply. The blond almost thought that Masato's contact would be useless in his phonebook, however, the latest message from the bluehair made his soul nearly purr.

' _You up for a little stroll?'_

It surprised him that he could even reply that fast.

_'_ _What do you have in mind?'_

A few moments.

Bzzt.

_'_ _I just want to talk.'_

_'_ _You can always call me.'_

_'_ _I'd rather talk personally.'_

_'_ _It's a date, then.'_

The reply took quite a while. Jinguji was practically grinning.

Bzzt.

_'_ _Café Bellissima. Two o'clock. Tomorrow.'_

Ren almost dropped the phone from bouncing too much.

_'_ _I'll see you, ma cherie.'_

_'_ _Stop giving me nicknames.'_

He sent a kissing smiley emoticon. There was no reply but he chuckled to himself. He suddenly felt a rush to do a lot of things that day. Maybe he should check up on his saxophone. Or choose his outfit for tomorrow. But whatever he might land on doing that day, he could probably not wipe the big smile off his face.

* * *

Masato put down his phone. It had been two days since his little chat with his father. He was, to be frank, still fearful. His father was actually generous enough to delay taking off his seal for the next day so Masato could still go out of the house without getting anyone suspicious. However, the pressure of his upcoming sanction was already seeping in the household. The servants were redecorating everything—changing sheets, curtains and whatnot. Masato also noticed how their attitude changed over the past few days. Everyone took to Masato as if he was a terribly prized jewel. Almost every hour he could get offers of assistance—from new blanket replacements, hot pots of tea or additional clothes for warmth—it was prodigious. Even the old attendant had started to remind the young mer-croc that he should take his 'purifying' bath soon, to lessen the trouble of controlling his soul's persona once it's fully released by his father. It's as if the old Mistress of the house had come back. He was still of mermaid line after all and the winter season had never left a good memory for the household. The bluehair could only shrug them off, though. He felt he's not a prized jewel—more like an endangered artefact up for sale and display. The press conference was due on New Year's Eve—and he's gonna need all the time he could to prepare himself.

But here he was, texting the one other distraction he knew all his life.

Masato sighed deeply. At least he could somehow spend some time as close childhood friends without worrying about pheromones and potential soul targets. Because the time he would become a  _madararui_ once more, his actions would be limited—watched and quantified. He would be open to any and all threats—and his whole being would be challenged. Spending time with his family rival—in the same school and room for goodness' sake—would double the effort; and since he had already opened his carnal desires to that heavy-seed wolf—his soul would look and crave more for him, as Jinguji had.

He didn't want to admit it—but his father pushed him to his grave way too early for him to keep in check. He spent the majority of his life as a human! As if living the life of a royal heavy-seed with the potent pheromones of attraction could be that easy to control. He already gave in to Jinguji—! What if there were more out there?

Masato suddenly sat bolt upright. Did he just admit he gave in to the wolf?  _I must be out of control,_ he chuckled to himself wryly. But he didn't dislike the idea.

* * *

Ren spotted the mer-croc at the table nearest the fireplace.  _Early as usual,_ he thought. But hey—he wasn't even late yet. It's still ten minutes before two o'clock. The bluehair sat stiffly in front of a steaming mug of tea, clutching his scarf. Ren approached slowly, adjusting his oxford. Masato was clad in his best winter outfit, the white woollen material softening his strict features.

"Hey, princess."

Masato shot him a disgruntled look. "I told you not to give me nicknames." Ren chuckled as he took off the glasses he was wearing and sat down. "Is the cold bothering you too much?" The bluehair contented himself with a sip of his tea. "I'm fine, thank you."

"I don't think so," the blond said softly. "You always have been a sappy liar, Masa-chan."

Masato glowered at him. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"No, darlin'," Ren leaned and brushed off stray lint off the mer-croc's hair. Hijirikawa's ears flushed red at the sudden closure. "I am simply pointing out there must be a reason you invited me out."

 _Touché._ Masato cleared his throat instead. "What's wrong with inviting out an old friend for tea?" Jinguji's grin widened. The mer-croc's ears were still red.

"You really should know how to lie better, Masa-chan," Ren teased. He poked Masato's cheek. "Your ears are red you know."

Masato sputtered at his tea. "Th-they're not!"

"You're so cute."

"Shut up."

"Admit it—you invited me out because you missed me."

"So what if I did?" Masato countered, eyebrows furrowed.

Ren's eyebrows shot up—and it was his turn to blush.

They spent the next hour in the cafe squabbling over small things.

* * *

"I heard big brother's going to be back to being a  _madararui_  soon!" Mai happily quipped as she tugged at her father from behind. Hijirikawa Sr raised an eyebrow at the playful gesture, but he conceded nonetheless. He lifted up his daughter in a half-hug. "Yes. Your brother's going to be a better person."

"Are you going to get him a lover?"

Hijirikawa Sr almost slipped. "A what?"

"A lover! What did A-chan call it? Fee-yans? Yansu?"

"A fiancé?" The father supplied wearily.

"That's it! It's a lover, isn't it? A-chan was telling me that her  _nee-san_  has one—and it is usually normal for our families," Mai gossiped. "Are you going to get brother one? Are you? Are you?"

Hijirikawa Sr cleared his throat nervously. "W-When the time comes. We might accept offers—"

"I don't want anyone else for Oniichan," Mai suddenly cut him off. "He should find one on his own."

"Mai?"

The little girl motioned to let go from her father's hug. "I'm going outside to play, Daddy—" And off she trotted outside the study. Hijirikawa Sr pondered at his daughter's sudden remark. He sighed. Kids and how their minds work.

* * *

The two left the café and were walking leisurely downtown. Shoppers littered the area, their chatter echoing left and right. Masato was silent during their stroll and Ren was pretty content with watching the mer-croc's slight changes of expression while passing by the different shops and boutiques.

They passed by a home supply depot and he could see Masato's eyes dart through the display of cooking equipment. Ren noticed Masato hesitate at the entrance.

"Wanna go check it out?"

"Ah—no. There's no need—"

"Come on, we still have time," Ren offered, lightly pushing at Masato's back. The bluehair got a little overwhelmed at the sudden action and he let himself be guided inside the store.

The two spent quite a while inside, checking out the new stock of baking needs and utensils. Masato was deeply intrigued by a cheap dumpling maker and he actually bought one. Ren was giggling.

"What's wrong?" Masato frowned at him, clutching his purchase as they slowly walked towards the park. "Ah—nothing. I never thought that you haven't encountered a commoner's dumpling maker before," came the breezy reply.

Masato blushed slightly. "I usually make our dumplings by hand. I've never used one."

"Well at least now you'd be able to," Ren smiled, patting the mer-croc's head. "Hey—would you stop that—" Masato shrugged at him irritably.

" _Yada."_

"My hair's going to be messy—"

"Don't worry—I'll fix it after—"

The mer-croc hissed and pulled at Ren's cheek.

"Ow—"

"That's what you get for being stubborn—"

Ren grabbed at the playful opportunity and he pinched the former's cheek as well.

"J-Jinguji!"

"I told you to call me Ren, didn't I?"

"I would if you stop doing that—"

"Ahn, really?" The blond leaned in, taking both cheeks into his palms.

"Ugh—for goodness' sake—Jingu—"

Masato noticed how uncomfortably close Ren's face was. He wasn't able to continue his ramblings as he got lost in those piercing blue eyes in front of him. Jinguji had stopped chuckling now, and his stare was deep and longing. Hijirikawa hugged the parcel tighter to his chest—as if to cover the sound of his fast-beating heart.

Ren leaned closer, their noses touching. He was waiting for Masato to push him away and reprimand him for such an act but none came. Instead, he saw the mer-croc close his eyes, his cheeks slowly warming up in his palms. Ren's heart skipped a beat—then he captured those alluring lips in his. He felt the latter return the favour and was slowly kissing him back, a hand shyly clasping his coat.

Jinguji wanted to question the sudden yield—but he was far too blissful of the current situation. He pulled the mer-croc in a tight embrace, lips still locked.  _He's actually willing,_ thought Ren. He nibbled at Masato's lip, coaxing it to open it more. The latter complied sooner than expected and their tongues clashed.

Hijirikawa wanted to slap himself for this sudden turn of events—especially in a public place! Luckily, there were only very few people in that park—and most were couples minding their own business. No one batted an eyelash at them making out behind clumps of snow-topped trees. Masato slightly whimpered in his arms as Ren eventually broke away. He nuzzled at the younger man's hair, a smile gracing his features. Hijirikawa buried his head in Ren's shoulder, muttering ' _idiot'._  Jinguji chortled in reply and hugged him closer, "You know you liked it." The bluehair pulled away with a frown, his cheeks a flaming red. "We should go now."

" _Hai, hai,"_ purred the blondie, snaking a hand behind Masato's waist. The younger male slapped it off though, and Ren had to content himself with his hands in his pockets. As they walked back to town, Masato suddenly felt a pang of terrible discomfort and regret realizing the fact that this sweet charade would soon have to end.


	18. Leaving You For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.
> 
> *A/N: When you've reached the storytelling part of the Hijirikawa attendant, please be reminded that these genetic and interbreeding explanations are simply by-products of my avid imagination and had no real bearing whatsoever on the actual Love Pistols scientific and genetic glossary. Anything can happen bruh—but please—do enjoy this chapter. –xoxo, bloody-empress

Chapter 18 – Leaving You for Me

_"_ _Happy Birthday, babe. Let's have a date again someti—"_

Masato scoffed after the voice message finished playing. Leave it to the wolf to give him weird nicknames every single time. Maybe he could actually make a dictionary of all the 'loving' aliases he had bestowed upon him. He was terribly careful not to respond to any of the nicknames Ren had been giving him otherwise they would stick and he'd get to be called like that forever. Nonetheless, Masato could not help but grin after that little greeting. He actually approved Ren's subtle approach because the bluehair hated answering calls. He had been answering phone greetings from relatives and family friends all morning. It indeed was a nice surprise and it upped his moods a little. Not that all the birthday greetings as well as Mai's birthday gift (a doodle and a poem) did not make him happy but the fact that it came genuinely from  _him,_ made his day shine brighter. The day started pretty grey for him to be frank—one of the saddest birthdays he had ever spent. His seal would be lifted in a few hours and he was just having the last of the necessary preparations.

Masato stared at his phone and he was somehow blank on what to reply to the Casanova. He kept pressing the  _backspace_  button after every single sentence that came into mind.

_"_ _Thanks, Ren. I'm glad—"_

_"_ _You did not have to greet me but thank you—"_

_"_ _That was sweet of you to remember—"_

It made him edgy and embarrassed.  _Sweet?_ Seriously, Masato—the words you're using! It's like responding to a lover...

He blushed.  _We were dating—weren't we?_ His heart skipped a beat and the thought made him excited but his smile dropped eventually.  _Were._ Past tense. As if that would happen again. Masato felt a rock plunge deep into his stomach at the thought.  _Shut it, Masato. It's not like you won't see him again!_ He took a deep breath and typed.

" _I told you to stop giving me nicknames._

_But I'm glad you remembered._

_Thank you."_

Sent.

His phone vibrated after a few moments. Masato swiped the 'See message' tab feverishly. He was surprised he was actually anticipating the text from him.

_"_ _You're always welcome, babe_

_P.s. I miss my mer-croc already_ _._ "

Masato snorted at the reply.  _That idiot._ He was about to type in another message when he heard a scuffle outside his room. He turned off his phone as the door slid open and the old attendant came in to escort him out.

"It's time, young Master."

Masato sighed and set aside his phone. He stood up and readjusted his yukata. "Alright." He cast one sad look at the sleek gadget and followed the old lady out of the room.

"How long will it take?" asked Masato guardedly as he slightly clutched at his chest. The old attendant gave him an apologetic look but nonetheless smiled. "Less than an hour at the very least, young Master. It will not take long."

Masato nodded. The walk was somehow taking some time, and the young mer-croc decided to take advantage of it. " _Obaa-san_..."

"Yes, young Master?" the old lady replied kindly.

The young man softly professed, "I don't know what I should feel about this at all." The attendant's eyes welled up pityingly at the Hijirikawa heir before her. She waited for him to continue.

"It's been years—I—I think I am used to this kind of life. I don't know if I would be happier being a  _madararui_ once more—I—" Masato paused a bit, his voice slowly cracking. "I don't know if I would be better off becoming what I was before—" The old attendant gently patted his arm. "The young Master I know is a strong person. I believe you can achieve more with being who you really are." She beamed warmly at the dark-haired young boy who had long since become a son to her. "You will be well, my dear Masato. No matter how tough the circumstances may be—we will always be here to support you all the way."

Those inspiring words gushed untapped energy within Masato and he thanked the old attendant for it. There's no use going back now. It would have happened sooner or later after all. Maybe he was just not ready for it. Or he was just scared of his father. Either way, he was still a  _madararui_ to the core—and he could do nothing to change that.

As they neared the designated room, Masato's thoughts scrambled upon Ren once more and he felt guilty for not telling the wolf about this at all.  _He'll know soon enough_ , Masato thought.  _He'd be happier about this, for sure._ The doors slid open and his father stood waiting in front of the family altar. The old attendant left them alone and sealed the room as Masato let loose his soul restraints.

* * *

Mai was worried. Terribly worried.

She had sat with the old attendant in a nearby waiting room following her older brother's awakening. Muffled cries could be heard from the paper-thin walls and she had not heard her brother sound so anguished in all her life.

"Is it really painful to control the spirit?" Mai whispered, fighting back tears. The old attendant hugged the little girl to comfort her, "For him it is, I'm afraid."

"But why? Mai is not having trouble with the spirit form! Why does  _Oniichan_  have to suffer?" Mai trembled, tears starting to cascade down her rosy cheeks.

The old attendant hastily took out a handkerchief. "I'm afraid it's a sad story, sweetie. Good children like you might not have the heart to listen to it."

"I don't care! I want to know how I can help brother!"

Kids don't easily give up, do they? The elderly lady thought, but she yielded nonetheless. "You do have an idea about seals and spells, do you not, Mai-chan?" asked the attendant. Mai wiped away the tears and nodded intently. "Well then, your father had one placed on your oniichan."

"Why?"

"You see, your oniichan was born weak. The Mistress herself—may she rest in peace—was worried he might not survive—considering he was a very rare mix. Mermaids and  _mizuchi_ s are both water creatures—and as far as I know—they don't produce such mixed offspring with each other; although with other  _madararui_ it's different. Both are very strong bloodlines and they either produce one pure mermaid or one pure  _mizuchi—_ like yourself," the old lady playfully patted Mai's head.

"Brother is such a special person."

The old attendant chuckled. "Yes, he is. His spirit form was extremely unstable—but powerful. It actually took him quite a long while before he turned to his human form—and that worried Mistress so bad. Eventually, your father had to put a seal on him so he could control his soul form easier." Mai clapped a hand to her mouth. "Ah—so it's actually made to help him more! But why does it pain him so?"

"Well—after Mistress died, Hijirikawa-dono was upset the same thing might happen to Masato so he made the seal stronger—and eventually had your brother hide his  _madararui_  form altogether—to protect him of course," the old lady sadly smiled. "The seal was made to keep his soul's strength in check—but it was not necessarily made to conceal his very being; thus it contradicted with itself—"

"Contradicted?"

"The seal's functions are fighting with each other. Sometimes releasing his soul form can give him relief from the tiresome efforts of hiding it; but at the same time, the restrained soul's power that the seal has been keeping from getting out can also hurt him," the old lady patiently explained. "That's why it is painful for your brother to fully get it out of his system now. He's too used to hiding it for years—his body had somehow forgotten how it is to be a  _madararui._ "

Mai was silent for a few moments after that. The old lady apologized, "I'm sorry, my dear. Was everything too hard for you to understand—?"

"I'm fine,  _Obaasan_ ," Mai cheerily quipped. "I'm old enough to understand—and thank you for explaining. I'm happy I can understand  _Oniichan_ better now." The attendant smiled widely at the young girl's remarks. She could be as really mature as her older brother. "You will grow up to become a very great person, too, my dear," chuckled the attendant. "Keep it up and you may even be better than your oniichan!" Mai laughed cheekily at the remark and she punched her fist in the air. " _Oniichan_ is my inspiration and I will do my best to protect him!"

The two spent more time chatting in that waiting room as it began to snow outside—traces of mermaid mingling with the cold winter air.

* * *

Kurusu Syo tugged at his shirt cuffs nervously. It was his first time going to an official press conference on behalf of his family and he was definitely not used to the overpowering auras of the other noble _madararui_  in the area. Natsuki could not accompany him because he was out of town with his family. Syo had asked Ichinose but apparently he was already spending time somewhere with the Returner to Ancestry, Otoya Ittoki. He actually tried to contact Jinguji too but it was already a tad bit too late to invite him out. He expected the Casanova to be present—along with the other notable  _madararui_ representatives but Syo was not entirely sure if he were handed an invitation or declined it. The two families were rivals after all. His brother Kaoru, on the other hand, had to rest due to his ill health so he was practically alone.

There was a hullaballoo at the entrance and Syo saw Hijirikawa Sr enter, flanked by his many associates and some bodyguards. It was not his first time seeing the stern Hijirikawa family head but it always gave him the chills. He never felt that with Masato, though, but then again he could not deny the fact that the bluehair would sometimes give him the cold shoulder. Syo watched as the entourage settled behind their respective panel tables. Everyone's cameras were clicking and flashing wildly. The pale blond young man was lucky to be seated somewhere with a good view. He did not want to be craning his neck everywhere the whole time. After a few moments, the racket subsided and Hijirikawa Sr poised to speak in front of the numerous microphones attached to his table.

"A good new year's eve to all of us in this press conference," Hijirikawa Sr started. "I called for this meeting to announce news many will find unanticipated in which the reason for such may be questioned; however, I sincerely believe that this is a great leap of our endeavours."

He paused for a moment to clear his throat. "I have presented a many sad updates in all my past conferences, thus, I believe this will be one of the very few chances that I shall uphold a very good set of news for everyone like us in the esteemed  _madararui_ community—" Syo felt the apprehension of the crowd well up with every word.  _What is he talking about?_  "Looking back, on the other hand, we cannot forget the fact we have lost a very important bloodline—the mermaid bloodline—my beloved wife—" There was a smattering of hushed sympathies in the crowd, but Hijrikawa Sr raised his hand in appreciation and continued. "—If only we can turn back the gears of time, such a travesty could have never occurred. Nevertheless, we are determined beings of nature. We must move on and have faith that the  _stronger blood_  always finds its way  _home_ —and it  _did_ find its way back home—to us." Syo's brows furrowed in curiosity as the stern man slowly stood up from his seat. "Please join me in welcoming back to the _madararui_ fold—my son, Hijirikawa Masato—" He motioned towards the previously closed entrance doors and every head turned to look. "—of which I am most proud to announce—of mermaid and _mizuchi_ descent—"

Cameras snapped immediately as the spotlight found its way to the subject. Applause erupted from the rapt audience as the doors opened. Masato stood behind there—the change in his aura so incredibly apparent that the onrush of the mermaid trace in the air was alarmingly tangible. Kurusu Syo sat dumbfounded in his seat as he saw Masato gradually making his way towards the centre stage, cameras following him and questions suddenly being thrown here and there. Everyone started to idle chatter and raise obtrusive remarks.

"We will entertain everybody's questions in a moment," a crisp-suited man in-charge suddenly announced from a nearby podium amidst the entire clamour. "Let us have order and the interview will soon commence—"

The pale blond young man sitting in the restless audience could no longer hear the words from the compere due to apparent shock. Syo could only stare dumbfounded at his once ape-human schoolmate, standing alongside his father onstage, tall—proud and unyielding.

* * *

Back in the Jinguji mansion, Seiichirou was eyeing the television screen with a newfound unease and tension. He fished out his phone to call his younger brother but was not continued when he heard that familiar baritone voice from the doorway of his study.

"There's no need to call me, brother," Ren drawled as he closed the door with a snap. "I was watching tv in my room."

Seiichirou's brows furrowed. "Do you know about this?"

An eye twitch. A frown.

"No," Ren lied quietly. "I had no idea."

"Not even any trace?"

"How should I know? He was ape-human all the way—" came the aversive reply.

Seiichirou fell silent. The television rambled on. The interview was still ongoing.

"Why weren't you at the conference? Did they not invite us?"

Seiichirou unclasped his slender fingers. "Despite being tough rivals, they always do; but I find more solace here watching from this electronic box instead of tiring myself out there in the crowd."

"So you declined the invitation."

"I didn't say I did. I just have more priorities than a little press conference," his brother chucked a sealed envelope at him. "There's a welcome gala later apparently, but there's no mandatory RSVP so I didn't bother to do anything about it."

Ren glared at him as he checked the invitation. "You should have told me."

The bespectacled man leaned back on his winged armchair, ignoring the remark. "He is a terribly rare case, that Hijirikawa heir." He glanced at his brother warily. "You have to be careful with him."

"Am I supposed to be in danger?" Ren scoffed.

Seichirou flashed his wolf fangs. "I'm pertaining to your actions, Ren. You might be the strongest wolfhound in this house but god knows what foolishness you will pull off agai—"

"I won't," Ren cut him off, showing his own set of canines in a snarl. "I am not that stupid." His hand went for the doorknob, ready to leave. Seiichirou saw him slip the invitation inside his jacket pocket. He was just about to prevent him from going but the former stopped him with a look. Ren threw his own phone to a nearby couch. "Don't try to contact me. You should know where I'll be," the younger man curtly finished.

Seiichirou eyed Ren's back curiously as he left the room, closing the door with a loud snap. He wanted to question the sudden seriousness reflecting in those piercing blue eyes but he could only ponder to himself. After all, who would ever expect such a drastic change from a dear old childhood friend? Seiichirou would be pretty shocked himself if that were to happen to him.

Poor Ren. He must be out of his wits with the news he got; but neither of them could do anything about it. He could only sigh deeply. Seiichirou was sincerely hoping that things would go well later on in that welcome gala. That—and he prayed Ren wouldn't do anything imprudent that could shite their family name to pieces.

* * *

It was the first time he had ever encountered this many people clamouring over him. Masato could only nod back politely and mutter words of thanks as fellow noble  _madararui_  personas encircled him like birds of prey. The press conference had already ended and the welcome gala formally opened. His father was busy conversing with huge business personalities on one side and the young mer-croc could only wait alone with the strangers in his corner.

The never-ending congratulations and curious remarks were slowly starting to bug Masato. Congregations like these never pleased him one bit—and it's worse now that it was a full  _madararui_ ensemble. The guests—male and female alike—within his age gap were letting off pheromones like perfume and he was not too happy about it. He was sincerely wishing he were an ape-human once more so he could just be left alone, but remembering the excruciating pain he went through taking off that seal made him think otherwise.

He had spent another thirty minutes listening and nodding absentmindedly to a handful of people he barely knew before he brought up the courage to politely leave for the washroom. Surprisingly, the guests were happy enough to let him go and Masato was seriously relieved. His father was still in his own social circle so he could still somehow roam around without being reprimanded. The young bluehair slipped into the somehow empty washroom and cooled his face. It was so tiring…

_If only he were here…_

Masato had not seen a sign of his childhood friend in the press conference or at the party. He did saw Kurusu Syo though. He was sure the Jingujis were invited—unless they were out of the country or something? It's New Year's Eve after all. It made him somehow lonely and forlorn—

He eventually went outside to a secluded veranda and the smell of roses permeated the late afternoon air. He remembered how Ren exuded such an enticing scent. For a muscly heavy-seed wolf—he had such attractive musky pheromones. Masato breathed in the scent of the flowers—the strong sweet pollen that seemed to grow more with each passing second—

"There you are."

Masato whirled at the familiar voice. No wonder the scent of the roses got stronger. His dark blue orbs were locked on the tall figure walking towards him. His feet suddenly got rooted to the spot and he could not move. His soul was starting to quake in his hold as the wolf neared—the same enflamed aura surrounding him when he first saw him as a mer-croc at school.

"J-Jinguji—"

Ren pulled him in an embrace. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" came the whisper.

"Y-You're here—"

Ren drew back a little and looked at him in the eye. "Of course I'm here—I wouldn't miss this for the world." He huffed a little before continuing. "But I'm a little annoyed you didn't tell me anything about coming out into the open." His wolf form was fiery. The bluehair could sense the hungry growl Ren's soul was making.

Masato averted his gaze, embarrassed. "D-Does it make a difference? You'll know about it eventually—"

"That's not the point," Ren rubbed the back of his head exasperatedly. "It's like I'm not important to you at all I had to be the last one to know—"

Masato started, aghast at the remark. "I—It's not like that!" He bit his lower lip helplessly. "It was just—too sudden for me." Ren felt the mer-croc's soul form whimper in his hold and he noticed how weak the bluehair was. His scowl softened.

"It must be hard for you," the wolf gently murmured, lightly touching the younger man's cheek. "You do look clammy." For a moment there, his mer-croc soul reared its head lovingly at the wolf's touch; but Masato—suddenly shocked at the reaction—waved it off hastily. "It's nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm practically freer now," The bluehair leaned back on the balustrade. "I won't have to worry about hiding anymore."

Ren nodded in agreement; however he was not entirely sure if he was totally happy about it. He was the only one then who knew about him being a  _madararui_ at school and he savoured the thought of somehow hogging him to himself; but it looked like there's going to be too much—

"—Competition, ahn," Jinguji muttered thoughtfully. Masato cocked an eyebrow at him. "Did you say something, Jinguji?" The blond shook his head as a smile curved on his lips. "Nah. Nothing, babe."

Masato frowned. "What did I told you about nicknames?!" He glanced around the place for other people. "If people got wind of it—if my father heard about this—"

"Shh," Jinguji hushed, leaning in close and savouring the smaller man's scent. "I won't. Just when we're alone together—"

Masato blushed. Well—they were really the only ones in that small terrace. Everyone was busy socializing inside the hall. The chilly winter air was softly blowing—and the strong scent of flowers was by some means masking both of their soul personas.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when his phone vibrated in his chest pocket. His father was telling him to come back inside. The bluehair felt his stomach churn. He stole a glance inside the banquet hall and he saw his father's distant figure slowly drawing towards the veranda. He looked back at his childhood friend sombrely. "I got to go now."

"Already? Then let me escort you inside—" He slipped an arm around the bluehair.

Masato stopped him. "You can't anymore, Ren."

"Huh?" Jinguji inquired, brows furrowed.

Masato took a deep breath. "You have to stop this.  _We_ have to stop this."

"Masa—?"

"Look—Let us just go back to where we were before," Masato said, palming the taller man's shoulders. "Before—all this. It would be much easier—" His breath hitched as he feared his father's aura slowly nearing the area. "For both our sakes."

Ren watched the mer-croc with a renewed interest.  _What is he spewing out again?... ...but he really feels different this time,_ the wolf thought.  _He is too…open._

Masato reverted back to scowling again and he started to walk back inside.

_No._

_You're not running away again._

He got an idea.

Jinguji suddenly released his soul form in a voracious attempt to tackle him—growling and snarling.

In that split second of massive soul pheromones, Masato jumped back—his soul crying in apparent surprise and confusion. It hissed back angrily at the unexpected attack; but it subsided as soon as the mer- _mizuchi_ recognized who it was.

Masato was mortified beyond belief when he felt his soul loudly purr and wrap its tail around the wolf's own.  _Oh, fuck no._

Ren was grinning from ear to ear.  _Oh, fuck yes._

He grabbed hold of Masato's arm. "You know you can't get away from it, Masa. Your soul can't lie—" "Y-You surprised me—!" Masato cried, his face burning a bright red. "You shouldn't do that!"

"And then what—let others do that to you instead?" Ren jeered. "You have to know this is what awaits you with other predators out there." He let his soul nuzzle the mer-croc's protectively. Masato shuddered. "You like me! Your soul confirms it—"

"We have to stop, Ren," the bluehair whispered fearfully. "Please." Jinguji could sense the alarm in the mer-croc's face.  _What is he so suddenly upset about?_  He was about to tell him off more but he felt someone shooting daggers behind him—and he realized why Masato was suddenly afraid.

_Mizuchi. A powerful one._

Ren eventually yielded. "Don't think I'll give up on you, Masato," the wolf whispered. The mer-croc felt his heart skip a beat at the bold statement; but he made sure he did not react to it. "I'll see you at school, Jinguji." He pulled away from his grip and slowly walked towards the open veranda doors, where his father stood waiting. Ren turned around and saw the tall, stern family head watching him with apparent contempt. He caught his stare back, his fists curling up. Hijirikawa Sr raised his head, albeit haughtily, in acknowledgment of the wolf.

"It is nice of you to accommodate our invitation, young Jinguji," Hijirikawa Sr said tartly. "I see you're enjoying the view here with my son."

Ren fought back the cold jibe with a snarl of his own. "It is an honour to be invited, Hijirikawa-dono," He glanced at Masato's back before continuing. "But I'm afraid it's not the view that I came here for to enjoy—" He cracked a well-played smirk. "—as per everyone else in this gala—I  _came_  here for  _your son_. Congratulations."

"Your greetings are well appreciated," the elder man said through gritted teeth. "Come, Masato. We have more business to attend to—"

Ren watched the father whisk away the young mer-croc. Masato stole one last look back at him before they disappeared in the crowd. The wolf noticed the sorry look the bluehair cast at him but instead of feeling hurt or lonely, a surge of challenge welled up in him. Well, somehow such a thing might have happened sooner or later. It's just a matter of time—unfortunately though, that time was now. His soul growled a nasty bout of disappointment at the long-awaited mate disappearing from his clutches; but he could do nothing about it. He was trying to woo an heir for goodness' sake! He had to take it slow—and with extreme caution.

"Ahh…why does everything have to be so complicated?" Ren raked a hand through his hair. "First, niisan—now this. Am I really unlucky or what." He chuckled. What would his brother say if he knew what his soul craved for? He's gonna choke him to death for sure—well—maybe if Hijirikawa Sr did not do him first. The blond wondered if the old man got the innuendos he was shooting at him in that little chat. Ah—the look on his face! But a wolf had to do what he was bound to do. He had already marked a prey for his own anyways—and all that's left was to fully conquer it.

Hunting season had officially begun.

* * *

"No wonder you reeked of dogs when I lifted your seal," Hijirikawa Sr grimaced as they walked towards a private meeting room beside the banquet hall. "And you still smell like one. I recommend more purifying salts in your baths from now on. That Jinguji boy has quite the gall—"

Masato's lip twitched nervously at the remark. "I am living with him in the same room at school, Father. His scent might have rubbed off on me by mistake." His father scoffed. "Mistakes are not excusable. I taught you well enough to handle those on your own."

"I apologize, Father. I will be more careful next time."

"And you will do well to remember it."

Two bodyguards bowed to them as they entered the small lounge area. A number of fellow middle and heavy-seeds littered the area. All of them either looked up or stopped chatting when they saw the Hijirikawas arrive.

"What am I supposed to do here, Father?" Masato asked; his defeat apparent in his face after that hurtful remark. Hijirikawa Sr readjusted his tie as he nodded to the guests in the area. "Introductions, of course. These people are a part of the higher echelons in the society and they require a more—personal touch." He pushed his son's back a little too forcefully towards the waiting elderly gentlemen in designer coats and ties.

"Go on and make yourself significant," Hijirikawa Sr said in a low voice. "The family name depends on it."

Masato could only bite down his tongue in displeasure at the order. He forced a smile to form in his already dry lips as he bowed down in front of everyone in a formal greeting.

* * *

Ren was sweating profusely.

He had unexpectedly developed an urge to do some physical exercise after that fateful meeting with the Hijirikawas at the party. He did not bother to stay long in that gathering after Masato left so he decided to kill some time back home.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

The punching bag swung back and forth at the force of his hits. The wolf in him was riled—and he needed release. Wolves were pretty aggressive by nature and unfortunately, his buttons were inexorably pushed. It was not like Hijirikawa Sr appeared as any romantic threat to him with regards to Masato but he was an obstacle he needed to overcome. An incredibly tough one. He met the family head a few times back when he was still a kid but he had never liked him one bit. Much less now. It seemed Hijirikawa Sr developed a vast impression of hatefulness and atrocity over time much comparable to Seiichirou that Ren wanted so much to beat the pulp out of. Those two should exchange notes over coffee sometime.

To be frank, the blond was expecting a more—carefree and laidback environment with Masato once he had returned to being a  _madararui._ They would have been much more comfortable with each other because of their bond as a species! However, Ren never thought about the consequences that would have ensued once it happened.  _How could I have not foreseen this…_

The long-awaited fruit that had been laid ripe for every single hunter…

_BAM! BAM!_

He wouldn't be the first one to notice the mer-croc. Give him time and he'd have the whole school pursuing him like with Otoya. Too bad the bloodhound Ichi had already laid paws on him—owned and labelled. How he'd love to do that too—but he had to expend blood, sweat and tears first. He's got a full obstacle course waiting.  _BAM!_ Seriously.

Masato might hide his soul form really well back then as an ape-human—but he was really shit with controlling his pheromones. He was sending off pheromones the size of Texas during the party for crying out loud! And to think he was still actually weakened then.  _Well, maybe I am exaggerating,_  Ren thought sheepishly. He was, in fact, so deeply affected by Masato's pheromones his soul was practically whining for him since their date together. All the more so now that the bluehair had no more ape-human disguises to cover up his being.  _Couldn't overlook a delicacy once already tasted._

The feel of his smooth, pale skin…

The flavour of those soft, alluring lips…

The dark blue eyes that drew him in…

The sweet voice that cried for his name so enticingly…

He paused for a bit and wiped the beads of sweat trickling down his neck and face with a nearby towel. Truly the hunt was on—but he would be making sure he was getting the upper hand in this game. He was the strongest of his line after all. Not even his older brothers—or Hijirikawa Sr—could stop him from getting what his soul so desired.

"Just wait for me, Masayan," Ren breathed as he went back to the punching bag once more. "You'll be back in my arms in due time." With a low growl, he punched the bag full force—sending it snapping from its chains and flying towards the nearby wall.

* * *

Masato collapsed tiredly on his  _futon_.

Everything had been a blur. His legs were tired from walking back and forth. His pockets were filled with numerous calling cards. His ears were ringing with business-related caprices. His head was throbbing from the lights and the cold. Even his soul was exhausted. He was so thankful that it had ended and he was back home.

That gathering was a pit for predators. He had never felt such greed and covetousness heavy as the humid air in the place.  _What people would do to gain more…_  He was amazed his father could swim his way in those pungent waters.

No wonder he was so strict and austere with him during his growing years. He was preparing him for this. But no matter how much Masato tried to understand his father, he couldn't knock off the feeling of extreme foreboding that would only bring about his ruin—that his feelings wouldn't matter—that he would only become a lifeless puppet for an heir.

_Does his father even consider him his loving son?_

_Does he even love him as family?_

_Does he even matter?_

He gritted his teeth as another shooting pain hit his temple.  _I shouldn't be thinking about these things. Just sleep Masato._

The bluehair was just about to close his eyes when the door to his room slid open. Mai was there, carrying a set of comforters. Masato sat up, "You should have left that to the servants, Mai. I already have a set here—"

Mai shook her head and carefully laid out the blankets beside her brother. "I took them from  _Obaa-san_. She said you might need more and you're tired. I wanted to see you,  _Nii-chan_." She hugged his waist, her  _mizuchi_ tail happily swaying behind her. Masato smiled gently as he patted his younger sister's head. "Thank you, Mai. It's really considerate of you."

"I like how you smell tonight," Mai said as she snuggled him. "There's a cute trace on you. I like it." Masato frowned a bit at his sister's remark.  _What trace?_ He was in a party with a huge number of other _madararui_ —it's too vague for one scent to just remain on him—unless—

He felt his face heat up as he remembered that scene with Jinguji. That must be it.

"R-Really, Mai?" Masato tried to play along, albeit feeling slightly nervous. "What does it feel like?"

Mai furrowed her brows a bit, thinking. "Hmm…it's warm...and friendly and cute. And very protective." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Say,  _niichan_ , is it a lover?! Is it? You have to introduce me—!"

The mer-croc's tired eyes widened in surprise. "E-Eh? Mai—"

His younger sister was staring at him with rapt attention and curiosity. Masato rubbed a hand at his nape.  _Kids._

"There's no such thing, I'm afraid, Mai," Masato said quietly. "The trace must be from all the other  _madararui_ at the party. Why would you ask?"

Mai pouted in disappointment. "Awww. Well—I'm just curious. Wouldn't you want one,  _niichan_? Wouldn't you want your soul mate?"

 _Where is she getting all her questions?_ It's not something an elementary grader might ask so suddenly—but then again— _kids grew up so fast._

A soul mate…huh.

He knew his soul would be craving for the wolf now—the reaction earlier back at the party was indefinite proof. He was just too dense and stubborn to accept it—but hey—could he allow himself that? His father would kill him. Or Jinguji if it came to that.

"Everyone wants their soul mate, Mai," Masato touched her cheek. "It will be really lonely to not have one."

Mai nodded. "I understand, Masato- _niichan._ " She stood up from his side and tapped his cheek as well. "Good night, brother."

"Good night, Mai," the mer-croc smiled as he pulled the covers near him.

Before Mai stepped out of the room, she piped one last comment.

" _His_  scent is really very nice,  _niichan._ You should keep him."

She cracked a sly grin and pitter-pattered off.

Masato could only gape open-mouthed, clutching his many blankets. It seemed the drowsiness that wanted to take over his body was gone in that very instant.


	19. The Whole World Is Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri.

Chapter 19 – The Whole World Is Watching

School had resumed and the work started to pile up.

Music collaborations appeared left and right.

Teachers were becoming fussier than ever.

A certain female composer was up to her neck with commissions and requests.

A mer-croc was starting to get attention from all the other single  _madararui_ on campus.

And a wolfhound was starting to tick off those other single  _madararui_ as possible threats on campus.

But hey. Who doesn't love a very lively school life?

Hijirikawa Masato was actually very, very wary of his surroundings now, although it didn't show in his face. He had developed, though, a slight jumpy attitude when suddenly approached. He would either let out a slight hiss of annoyance, a snappy head turn (with a matching cold glare to boot), or a tiny stream of deadly pheromones. But it's often the first two, thank goodness. He had enough of [ _madararui_ ] people staring at him from everywhere already. It was a relief that he managed to pass the 'adjustability to society' test the other week. If he let out the full Monty—well—he was not wholly sure if he could run away that fast. He did sports—but he never thought himself of being that tremendously fit to run away from predators. Speaking of which, he remembered about that enormous 'bear' from the basketball team that had already been eyeing him like meat since Tuesday. He had to begin avoiding the gymnasium after a chance encounter. It was a long way to go around during classes but at least he could save himself from the pressure. He hated to admit it, but he was slowly starting to go from being 'cautious' to 'paranoid'.

Fortunately no one had noticed this, except maybe perhaps, a very watchful heavy-seed wolf. Jinguji Ren would recognize the mer-croc's guarded scent anywhere, anytime. It was subtle, but he had been following the mer-croc around campus during his free time—without his prior knowledge, of course. Ren was checking if there were any possible threats around, poking here and there about the surfacing gossip and whatnot; but all he could get were hopeful stares and 'feeling close' classmates around the unsuspecting bluehair. It was still harmless to be frank, and no one dared to make a move just yet—but he could never be lax about it. He was careful to let out a piece of his 'menacing' wolf aura whenever he passed by them so as to give them an indirect warning. It was working out fine so far—if only he weren't so distracted with all the girls still flocking around him like bees with honey every single day.

"Ren-kun~"

"How was your day?"

"I made you lunch!"

"Have you chosen a composer yet?"

"Let's go out today!"

Ren could only rub a hand on the back of his head and smile.

Smile and wave, Ren. Smile and wave.

* * *

On the other hand, Masato was a little sad and curious about the abrupt absence of Ren's company. The bluehair noticed that he was only ever entirely away and silent from him during class and free time at the dormitories for the past two weeks. Either the blond was just really busy with schoolwork or that maybe his father scared him off back in the gala and had to concede to being the way they always did, Masato could not be entirely sure. It worried him a bit that change could happen so quickly especially with  _him_ of all people. Did he really mean that he was not going to give up on him? Or maybe he was just hoping too much?

Masato bit his lip.  _I shouldn't be thinking about these things._ He should be pleased that Ren started to fill his end of the bargain. His school days went back to being like it was before he divulged his _madararui_ secret (although, of course, the strong pheromone game between them in the room was always a pain in the arse).

Masato stared back at his work. He had a request letter for Nanami halfway written and he needed to finish it if he wanted to have her as a composer. He felt he could be really comfortable making songs with her, thus she topped his list of choices. She was also a very nice girl—sometimes a tad bit too nice it's making his heart race—

-but not as the same with Jinguji. His heart would indefinitely do a backflip.

Masato shook his head.

_Stop it, Masato. Stop thinking about him!_

He crumpled the paper he had been writing on and threw it in the already overflowing trash bin. He was about to pull out a fresh sheet of parchment out of his desk drawer when he realized he had used his stock.  _Great._ Wasted paper on trivial thoughts. The bluhair stood up from his low table and proceeded to the door. He hoped the school supplies store still had some stock on his favourite calligraphy papers. He's not going to send Nanami a letter of request from a torn notebook page! It's outright blasphemy.

His hand curled around the knob and was about to turn it when the door unexpectedly opened. The force threw Masato off-balance and fell backwards to the floor—Ren who just came—caught the mer-croc in time.

The two stared at each other with bated breaths in that unusual position for a while before Ren decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry—Are you alright?"

Masato could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. The silky baritone voice grasped him like a vise. "I-I'm fine. Thank you." He straightened himself up, smoothing his vest as he did so. The bluehair hoped his face weren't as red as he exchanged words with the wolf. He was turning for the door once again when Ren grabbed his arm and pulled him in an embrace.

"Jinguji! Wha—"

Ren buried his face in the crook of the younger man's neck. "Just—for a moment." He breathed in his scent eagerly. "Please."

Masato was slightly adamant at the sudden action but his curiosity at Ren's unusual act got the better of him. "W-What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice, his soul form starting to preen under its restraints. The wolf just tightened his hug for a moment, breathed in his scent, and then gently released him, a soft smile gracing his handsome face. "Thank you. I needed that." He then proceeded to his side of the room without so much as a second glance at the bluehair. Hijirikawa stood at the doorway perplexed for a full five minutes, clutching his heaving chest.

* * *

Ren locked himself in his bathroom. He unbuckled his belt. He could still feel the traces of the mer-croc in his skin. It had been so long when he had last laid hands on him. Gods, he smelled wonderful. Just a whiff from him could get him that hard.

The stress was overwhelming him. He was so sick of all the girls flocking around him—he did not want any of them. He only wanted one. His mer-croc. His sweet, sweet, Masato…

His hand clasped around his hardening cock and began to stroke in earnest. It was not the first time he'd tried to pleasure himself but the fact that he had someone to seriously think about could send his body on edge.

He would imagine Masato giving him head. The thought of those soft pink lips kissing his tip before trying to engulf his length sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. Ren would visualize the bluehair's blushing face as he shyly licked him from his tip down. He would grab fistfuls of his straight hair and he'd pull at it. Would he come all over his face? Or would he swallow it? His skin prickled with excitement and the blond felt his cock throb with renewed vigour. His strokes went faster, harder. Ren grunted as he came intensely in his hand—his breaths short and heavy and echoing in the locked bathroom.

 _I'm so vile, aren't I?_ he thought crudely to himself. His longing for Masato had reached such palpable levels he could no longer be content with what he had right now. How long could he still put up—with his soul's desire just living under the same roof with him? He wanted to mark him—make him wholly his—isolated from every other people around him! But how could he—when such obstacles were in his way? Speaking of obstacles…

Ren cursed under his breath as he stared down on his still erect member. Of all times for his heat to come upon him.

He decided to skip the remainder of his classes that day.

* * *

The letters started to pile up and it was taking too much time to read them all. Hijirikawa Sr stroked his chin thoughtfully, pondering over the  _omiai_ letters on his desk. They were all from respected  _madararui_ families but he was somehow reluctant with them. He couldn't just easily let his 'precious' heir go over to someone else, could he? He thought it would be that easy but it wasn't.  _Ah…parenting troubles._

It was already arduous showcasing him to everyone during the press conference and the gala but he succeeded anyway. He wasn't expecting to hit a little snag during that fateful day though. That Jinguji boy had some guts to slip in some snide remarks at him. What was he pointing out? He couldn't be targeting Masato now, could he? It's all too soon for him to suddenly change interests with someone he thought was an ape-human. And they were supposed to be rivals. He should not be interested…at all.

Hijirikawa Sr took a sip from his tea angrily. Why was he even thinking too much about it? Well—his son was rooming with  _the_  heavy-seed dog at school; and now that his only mer-croc-boy was out in the open, he would be irrevocably susceptible. Truth be told, the Jingujis were the only one worthy to be on par with the  _mizuchi_ clan—and was pretty close with the family for all intents and purposes; but Hijirikawa Masaomi couldn't think about a union of the two powerhouses. He just couldn't put a finger to it. He had to erase the thought from his mind. That old man Jinguji—god bless his soul—would probably mock him if he were still alive, stroking his moustache in the process.  _'Hiding your kid from prying eyes—are you a coward?'_  was what he would imagine him saying. But he was  _the_ Hijirikawa Masaomi—and no one—not anyone—questioned his methods and ways.

He eventually went back to sorting out the remaining letters.

* * *

Masato was straining not to let the anger show in his face. It was after Haruka told them that she wanted to form a group instead of choosing one out of all six boys that requested for her. It was not that the bluehair was unhappy with her decision but he was annoyed with the fact that Ren had to walk out rudely like that. He wanted to talk to him but it was Nanami's job to sort it out herself. After all, she was the one who wanted to get everyone together. He felt sorry for the young composer. For such a sweet, sweet girl to go through that… The mer-croc fished out his phone and typed.

_"_ _I see you're not happy with her decision."_

_"_ _Of course. Aren't you?"_

Masato was taken aback at the immediate reply. He knew since childhood that whenever Ren had been brooding, he was usually silent. The bluehair thought he was not going to talk at all.

_"_ _Everyone would want to be the only one she would have chosen."_

_"_ _It's not that I entirely want to monopolize her."_

Masato cocked an eyebrow.  _"You requested for her. Of course you would want her."_

On the other side, Ren was rolling his eyes at his phone as he strolled through the corridor.  _"It's not that I would want her, Masa."_

_"_ _What do you mean?"_

_Oh, you dense mer-croc._ Jinguji snickered.  _"The reason is so much closer to home. You, of all people, should know that_ _."_

Masato scowled. So the idiot was just sulking after all.  _"I don't make her feel bad anymore."_

_"_ _Are you asking me to agree to her plan and join you?"_

_"_ _I was not saying you should!"_

_"_ _That's not what came to me at all."_ Ren grinned.

_"_ _I'm not forcing you, Jinguji—but I think it would be better if you did."_

The wolf felt his heart skip a beat. He typed in five words and pressed  _send._

Masato was straining not to blush as he read Jinguji's last reply. Otoya and Nanami were still in the music room with him. He put away his phone, taking a deep breath. He motioned to the salmon-haired composer, "It would be better if you talk to the others. They might probably change their mind." Haruka smiled at him graciously and then nodded. "I will, Hijirikawa-san. I'm sorry I had to trouble all of you." Masato patted her head fondly and they all left the music room together.

* * *

_"_ _For you, I will then."_

That was an incredibly cheesy line—but it made Masato's heart skip a beat. He was not a wholly romantic person but he was a seriously passionate person in the right times; so he could definitely relate to how dedicated Ren could be. It was just very overwhelming that he could be  _that_  dedicated to  _him_  of all people. His heart could only take so much…Masato wanted it to end—

His soul was, for some reason, disagreeing with him on this problem. No matter how he'd try to deny it, he would always find Ren's presence comforting. The wolf's scent was an entirely different matter altogether, though. Now don't get him started with it. Masato would definitely scold himself hoarse for  _craving_ it whenever Jinguji's not around. He would always feel edgy and worried if he hadn't seen or taken a whiff of him every damn day. His soul wouldn't let him rest easy. It was troublesome! He was careful to not let the blond notice it. Or he could die with embarrassment.

* * *

Hijirikawa finished dinner early and trotted as quickly as he could away from the crowd. As the days wore on, more and more  _madararui_  kept approaching him—all with the hope of trying to win him over. He had already a couple of confident middle-seeds confessing to him the other day and he wanted none of them. The bluehair turned them down politely without as much as a backward look. He had only one person in mind and that was—

"Jinguji—?"

It was one of the rare times that the blond actually got home earlier than him—and in such a peculiar state. The room reeked strongly of his scent. It's as if his usual wolf pheromones multiplied in one go. Masato's soul groaned pleasurably at the first whiff.  _What's going on?!_ Masato scanned the room and saw the lump of mess on his roommate's side. Ren was wrapped like a burrito on his bed, the ends of his long orange-blond hair peeking out from the numerous pillows and comforters.

"Jinguji?" the bluehair called again.

Hijirikawa saw the wolf stir underneath his many blankets at the commotion. " _Okaeri,_ " came the hoarse whisper.

"Are you all right?" Masato asked, walking towards the other boy's side in spite of himself.

There was a shuffle of blankets and a sudden, "Please don't come any closer."

"Are you sick? Do you need any help—"

"I'm fine—It's just—" Ren grumbled. "It's just the  _heat_  so stay away from me—"

" _Heat?_  Then why are you all wrapped up like this?" Masato scoffed. He pulled at the blankets covering him. "You're going to feel worse with all these layers—"

"I told you I'm fine—"

 _Seriously. This idiot never learns when he is sick,_ thought Masato. He forced the pillows and the covers away from Jinguji. "Now you'd do better to listen to me—"

Ren growled to himself at the mer-croc's stubbornness. Yes, he was a bit happy he was worried about him but didn't he know about a  _madararui's heat?_  That choppy bluehair should definitely know the danger he was in. With a snarl he had pounced at the younger man above him and pinned him down on his bed.

"Wha—!"

"No, Masayan," breathed Ren above him.  _"You_ would do better to listen."

Masato scrunched his eyebrows at the statement.  _What's going on?_ His thoughts were blocked out as Ren's scent filled every inch of space he was in. The pheromones were twice stronger now that the blankets were off the blond. The bluehair felt himself lose control as his soul form popped out in a bluish hue. He could only blush in utter embarrassment.

" _Oh yaa_ ," Ren smirked. "I told you to stay away, didn't I, Masayan? Now look who lost control."

Masato fought to keep his composure. "I was only concerned! I don't know what's going on with you—"

"I told you. The  _heat,_ " the wolf tightened his grip on both the younger man's wrists. Masato threw him a confused stare.  _You've got to be kidding me,_ thought Ren. He leaned his face closer to the mer-croc's.

"You don't know what a  _madararui's heat_ is?" Ren breathed in his ear.

Masato gulped. "H-heat?"

The wolf suddenly licked his ear, sending the latter to gasp in surprise.

The  _heat._

 _Gods I was stupid!_ Hijirikawa was ashamed of himself for not realizing it sooner. No wonder his soul was very anxious for the past few days. The mere wolf's absence and sudden concentration of his scent had been indications enough. Why didn't he notice at all?

"You're foolish to stumble upon me in this situation, Masa," the blond whispered. "Do I still need to explain more?" He pulled back again to see the bluehair's already red face contort in an attempt to reply.

"I—I had no idea—" came the stammers. "I'm sorry that was rude of me. I —" The blond's pheromones were making him light-headed.  _Oh mother in heaven the scent is getting into me—_

Ren could only chuckle at Masato's flustered state. Gosh he could be that cute at the right times…

"You understand now, Hijirikawa Masato?" the blond nuzzled the latter's jawline, his free hand slowly feeling his shirt. "The danger you're in?" He heard the mer-croc huff anxiously at the intimate touch beneath him, but he did nothing to squirm out of his grasp. "You should know," his husky voice low and hot in his ear. "I'm  _dying_  to fuck you right now—"

Masato felt the ominous chill run down his spine like liquid electricity.

Remarkably though, he was not fearful of what Ren had said—but he was regrettably afraid of the fact that he  _was_  actually looking forward to it.


	20. Resign to Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fiction is only based on Sex/Love Pistols. I do not own Sex/Love Pistols nor Utapri

Chapter 20 – Resign to Surrender

Masato was, for the first time in his life, compliant.

He knew he should not be so easily pushed down; but his soul was deliberately taking over and it would only be a matter of time before he would have fully acceded to the wolf. Ren was brushing his lips against his neck, nipping and sucking. The bluehair felt the bulge against his thigh as Jinguji accidentally brushed against him which sent chills down his back. His soul was practically singing—

"I'm  _dying_  to fuck you right now—"

He was, somehow, kind of emotionally prepared for it. He didn't care about what would happen and was actually enjoying that intimate moment. He felt he needed his warmth. He wanted his caresses. Those little butterfly kisses were not enough for him. He was not even hugging him yet. Why wouldn't he come closer—? Just look up a bit? Tilt his head in his direction—?  
"J-Jin—"  
He saw Ren pull back and release his wrists. His piercing blue eyes bore into him as his pheromones washed over him like a raging waterfall. He was drowning in them.  
"Jinguji?" his voice was weak.

A frown was slowly forming in Ren's mouth. "I'm not going to do anything. Not now."  
_What._

"You're confusing me," Masato licked his dry lips. His soul form still wouldn't go back to normal. Jinguji sat at the edge of the bed. "Am I?"

The mer-croc stared at him. "I thought you're in heat."

"I am."

"Then why'd you sto—" Masato didn't continue. If he did, those emotions bottled up in him would overflow and he didn't know how he'd fare then. Jinguji, on the other hand, could only purse his lips. Inasmuch as he'd wanted to he shouldn't use this as an opportunity though. Not yet.

"Your father won't be too happy."

"Since when did you get so bothered about me and my father?"

"Since when did you get so careless about you and your father?"

Hijirikawa was surprised at his choice of words, but he didn't argue back. He had some point after all. He only realized he was actually  _ready_  to disregard thoughts of what would happen if his father knew he were already screwing with someone else. He  _wanted_ Ren. His  _soul_ wanted him. He just didn't know how he'd put it. How he'd properly admit it. Gods it was easy before all the hype. Before his awakening. Before his father happened. He would have relished the rest of his year more with him. With Jinguji. But he couldn't do it anymore now, could he? What would his father do if he found out he's been marked? Ren technically had to point it out to at him and remind him of that fact. Him. Of all people.

"You were always so aggressive," Masato scoffed. He was trying to look calm, but his tail was slapping the bed irritably.  _Cute._ Ren was biting his tongue to restrain himself from pouncing on him again. He _was_  sexually frustrated—but it seemed he was not the only one bordering on angry when left hanging.

"I still am," Ren shrugged. "It's just—not the right time."

"You don't mean that," came the sudden retort. Jinguji's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. Masato tried to keep his face blank; however, the blush and the restlessness of his mer-croc tail were giving him away. What made him say that? Seriously, Masato.

Jinguji probed at him with his penetrating blue eyes. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Again. That stare. Masato felt a stone drop to his stomach.

"Whatever."

Ren contented himself with that answer. He stood up from the bed. "I'm taking a cold shower. You should sleep early, Masayan." He turned his back on him once again without even giving him much thought. The mer-croc's perturbed eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the door to his bathroom.  _What the hell did just happen?_ Hijirikawa got out of his roommate's bed and proceeded back to his own in confusion. His chest was heavy—either with hope or disappointment, he could not fully place. All he knew for certain was that Ren did not appear all too amused with what happened earlier—no matter how his heat had done to him. Was he being too pushy earlier? Had his slow realization irritated him? Did he not want him after all?

Masato felt nervous once again.

* * *

Jinguji could just punch himself senseless with the opportunity that passed him by. It's not every day that you could find a very complaisant mer-croc! Gods, his pants were so tight around him he thought he'd lose his dick! He was actually surprised with the amount of control he exhibited when the obliging meal was right there for him! Ren had been never so disappointed with himself. He was  _this_ near to breaking all his restraints—and yet he still chose to abstain from it. That was very unlike him. He'd usually go in for the kill—but with the bluehair; it seemed he couldn't keep his emotions in check much that he resorted to being all sour and nasty to substitute his great longing and need for him…

He was so adorable! When he was so hesitant like that—and that tail! Ha, ha! His poker-face could not hide how his soul threw a tantrum at his teases! He wished he had more of those moments.  _Fuck, if only I could eat him up already—_

Calm down, Ren. Calm down _._

It could not be helped. If he wanted him, he had to take things slow. Not with Masato's 'father-and-heir' complications he couldn't get him for himself right away. The wolf was sure his stoic tower-of-command for a father would undoubtedly put barriers and hurdles to prevent anyone contemptible from getting to his precious son. Not that he was actually worried about it. He was resolute to get past them.

 _And this is slowly becoming a classic love story_ , Ren snorted. Err. At least hopefully without the tragedy. He still felt a little guilty after being indifferent with Masato earlier. He saw how startled he was when he had dismissed all his concerns.

"I'm sorry, Masayan," Ren whispered to himself. "I promise I'll get back to you."

He turned on the shower and stripped off his clothes. Looks like he wouldn't be enjoying his heat season at all—but he was determined to make the most out of it.

* * *

Hijirikawa was restless. The wolf's scent still hadn't subsided and it was making him crazy. Well, not only him. His throngs of girls multiplied as well and he couldn't get to him without being sabotaged by them running and clamouring over him. It was hard because they usually go to Nanami's practices together after school. Well—Masato could always choose to get ahead of him but could he just leave the wolf by himself when in fact they share the last class of the day?

After that fateful little scenario in the dorms, Masato couldn't get the anxiety out of his head. He had been in and out of the clouds in class and he was jumpier than usual. Were  _madararui_ always like that in heat? Or maybe just the heavy-seeds? Masato had to make a mental note about this for his own. He could not fully imagine himself in that state if ever the cycle came upon him—

But the thought  _did_  cross him and it made him blush like crazy. Ren's naked body during their first time together flashed in his mind's eye and his soul grumbled in distress.  _Damn it, Masato._ He was so annoyed with himself he did not notice that somebody was talking to him.

"Umm, Masato-kun, you're squeezing your melon pan," the bespectacled Natsuki said while pointing to the bread in his hands. Masato looked up at the tall man in surprise before looking back down at his already flattened food. Oh. He remembered they were in the cafeteria. Masato sighed.

Natsuki chuckled. "That was one heavy sigh. Are you okay? You seem to have a lot on your mind lately."

"Ah. Well. Yes. Maybe so," Masato muttered as he tore open the bread packaging. "I'm sorry. Was I worrying you?"

The blond shook his head with a smile. "Just don't overdo it, okay? Whatever it is." He gave out his usual happy grin. "We have a group performance to focus on as well. Let's do our best!"

Hijirikawa nodded appreciatively at his vibrant spirits. Yes. He should continue on with his life somehow. It was just quite nagging at him lately when it came to the wolf though. They were in the same group after all. Masato noticed that Ren was not doing anything at all to cater to his urges. And he did look pale and sour. That shouldn't be healthy, right? Plus, the mer-croc felt bad after that little snag. Well, they'd had their own series of misunderstandings and arguments, but with regards to the wolf now—he just couldn't keep his emotions in place.

Masato made up his mind to talk to Ren later. Maybe he could help him out or something? What do you do when in you're in heat? Aside from fucking that is. At least how do you know how to lessen the urges? He fished out his phone from his pocket and was about to call the old lady attendant but stopped.  _Maybe Jii would have a better idea with these types of problems..._  It's men's talk after all. He started to ring the old man.

Jii was the family butler and the one who introduced Masato to music. The young mer-croc didn't talk much to his butler lately due to the fact that he was so cross he had been stationed there by his dad at school just to watch over him like a prisoner after he had come back to being a  _madararui_. Masato felt stifled with him prowling around if he were to be honest about it. His father made sure he got eyes everywhere—and Jii would be his own personal surveillance. Come to think of it, even Ren had his butler around as well. After Jii came to school, the other did too. Talk about serious family rivalry. The bluehair was at least thankful Jii stuck to his own responsibilities and had not found out anything suspicious. He was preoccupied with the apparent competition and Masato was hoping to keep it that way—so he could at least still have 'privacy'. He remembered that time when some people tried to confess to him and Jii got way ahead of him and sorted out the love letters before he could even open his shoe locker to check them out. Jii only gave him the letters from the  _madararui_  that were worth the effort to meet.

According to the old man,  _At least these people could get the honour of being turned down by Hijirikawa-sama._

He could only stare at his butler in disbelief with that statement. He was quite haughty to assume Masato would turn down all of them (well he was not wrong—and his father expected that from him anyways). Was his ability to make choices really that paper-thin now?  
"Yes, Hijirikawa-sama?" His butler picked up right away.

Masato checked his watch. "You should be free now, right, Jii? I need to ask you personally about something."

"Anything for Hijirikawa-sama. Shall I book the school's finest private meeting room for this session?"

Masato rolled his eyes. "Please anywhere will do."

"Right away, Hijirikawa-sama."

He pocketed his phone warily. Masato suddenly had a vague feeling he should have called the lady attendant instead. Oh well.

* * *

"George. I need a bloody soporific."

Ren grumbled to his butler as he threw his darts. George, his butler, was in the room, attending to his saxophone. "Why would Jinguji-sama want a sedative?"

"I need to calm my nerves," Ren threw another dart.

George fiddled with the cleaning materials for the instrument. "But you  _are_  calm, young master."

 _Fwip._ He missed the target.

"I might eat up my roommate if this doesn't stop soon." The wolf replied with a snarl. He turned to face the old man. "You  _do_ know how it feels like to be in heat, don't you, George?"

"Of course, Jinguji-sama."

"Then you should know how extreme it is."

George was absentmindedly nodding. "Yes, of course. Only with the right person that is."

"With the  _right person._ "

"Yes, with the right person." George was wiping the saxophone and was not looking at him at all. He waved at him nonchalantly. "It'll pass soon, Jinguji-sama. I don't think it's very threatening unless you're with your soul's desire."

Ren sighed. "I  _am_  with my soul's desire."

George snapped his head at him in apparent surprise. "Jinguji-sama—!"

"Fuck it, George—I'm not talking about you." Ren sneered. The wolf took another dart and threw it. It didn't reach the target either. "I'm talking about someone else." The air around them felt ominous.

The old butler could sense how sensitive this simple conversation had become. George had been in the family for years—and taking care of Ren was one of his major responsibilities. Ren trusted him and he catered to his needs whenever his parents or brothers were not around. He brought him up, and he knew what these personal little chitchats mean every time. And when he meant every time—every mistake—every mishap—every  _secret_  he had done all throughout his childhood were in these little chitchats. George was fearfully hoping this was not one of those times, but he could see how serious Ren was—and he knew. He wondered what it would be this time.

"This is an order, George," Ren muttered in a low voice, an icy chill laced in his tone. "I know you're the one assigned to me by my brother but I expect your utmost discretion with this matter."

"I-I understand, young master—"

"Keep this out of Seiichirou's books."

"Yes—of course—"

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes, Jinguji-sama," George answered earnestly. He put down the instrument he was cleaning. "But truly, are you already eyeing someone to be your mate?"

Jinguji ran a hand through his hair. "You could say that. It's not like brother's even planning for a fiancée now, is he?"

"Er, no, not that I am aware of, Jinguji-sama."

"That's good to know."

"But—pray tell, if I'm not too assertive—who is the lucky person?"

Ren shrugged. "You should know it already, George." He stared at the old man sombrely. "—and I know you can feel  _his_  traces here in this room."

* * *

"How do you lessen the urges while in heat?"

Jii was curious at Masato's question. Was he already nearing that stage? And it was rare for the young master to 'fidget' like that while asking something so seriously.

Masato hesitated for a bit. "O-Of course, this is just hypothetical and plain curiosity. There's no need to worry."

With that last remark, Jii would certainly start to worry about him; but the old man decided to set aside his doubts and answer. He had to choose his words carefully, though—he's like a newborn  _madararui_ again after all. The boy's got no bloody idea.

"Well, apart from the easiest and usual solution of copulation with the mate," Jii stroked his chin, trying to think. A muscle twitched in Masato's temple. "It might work if the one experiencing heat would take soothing medication such as calming teas or sedatives; but I reckon it would be best if the person's mate would help him as well with perceptible actions."

The mer-croc dipped his head. "Perceptible actions?"

"Perceptible actions such as intimate skin contact—"

"You're talking about sex again—"

Jii waved a patient hand. "Oh no, no, no. I was pertaining to  _simpler_  acts of skin contact. Like uhm…kisses, embraces, cuddling and sleeping together." He saw relief cross the younger man's face before his usual stoicism replaced it once more. "Doing these might make the dreadful experience become more tolerable—especially if one is not into copulation."

"I see." The mer-croc considered; his eyes glassy and wandering.

"Have I been of sufficient assistance, Hijirikawa-sama?"

Masato looked at his butler gratefully. "Yes, thank you, Jii. You've been of great help."

"So shall I whip up some calming teas for the young master then?"

Masato was taken by surprise at the sudden offer, but he smiled instead. Maybe Jii thought that he was already bordering on the heat.  _It's not really me but…_

"Yes, please, Jii. And take out the whole stock of chamomile and mint while you're at it."

Yeah. Those would be pleasant. The wolf was not entirely fond of sweet things anyway so he had less to think about. Moreover, Jii would be preoccupied with the idea that he was the one in heat therefore he wouldn't think that his  _rival_ was the one experiencing it instead. If Jii were to realise it though, he might take Masato out of the dormitories in fear of being taken by a fellow heavy-seed. That and his father might get him a fiancée all too soon—in which Masato was seriously praying not to push through.

_Okay, Masato. Get that out of your head. You have more things you should be doing…_

Now where did he put is new ceramic tea set?

* * *

Ren was chuckling to himself as he remembered George's shocked expression after their little talk. It had been such a long time since he had seen that face (the last time was during his brother's 15th birthday when he 'accidentally' pushed the newly-baked cake off the table)—and it was better now that the butler knew the stakes. Ren actually thought he'd give the man a heart attack—but knowing George, he'd help his master first before kissing Death's ass (or Seiichirou's for that matter). At least the conversation turned out well. Frankly, it made Ren uneasy with the thought of confessing his feelings about Masato to his butler but he'd figured that it would be best that at least someone he trusted knew. It's difficult to keep emotions bottled up. Masato was a sordid example—but hey, it's nice that he was slowly opening up to his surroundings. He's still just a bad liar though. Always in denial. But didn't that what made him so cute after all?

Before George left his room, he promised to keep the matter a complete secrecy between the both of them—but he did not allow Ren any sedatives. He had to learn to control his urges on his own and medications could have nasty side-effects according to the old man.  _Still treating me like a kid,_ Ren snorted.

The door opened and Masato came in, carrying a huge paper bag. He had done some shopping, huh. Ren muttered an ' _okaeri'_  as he flipped the pages of the magazine he was holding. The mer-croc mumbled back a ' _tadaima'_  before turning his back on him. Subtle. Ren wondered if he was still muddled with what happened earlier. He decided not to tackle the issue and continued reading.

Masato, on the other hand, exhaled in relief as he took out the boxes of tea from the paper bag. Ren didn't sound irate now, though he could tell that his pheromones were still raging. Jii mentioned how long a _madararui's_ heat could take and he was sure it would not dissipate so soon. But for it to possibly extend to two weeks?! Masato could only feel a headache coming. He sorted out the bags and went to his cupboard to fetch his tea set.

* * *

_"You're spilling too much!"_

_"Oops—sorry!"_

_"Seriously, Ren. Here—let me wipe that off of you—"_

_It was a pleasant sunny afternoon learning the tea ceremony. The eleven year old Ren, who had no idea how to do it, had Masato come over to his home and teach him. He was declined the offer at first since the bluehair's father might not allow him; but surprisingly, the younger boy showed up at his doorstep just after lunch along with his butler._

_Ren really just wanted to play with him so he used 'learning how to do the tea ceremony' as an excuse for him to drop by. They rarely met nowadays and it made him lonely. He saw how the young boy showed his passion for teas at such an early age and it impressed and amused him._

_"Say—do you wanna play after this?"_

_The bluehair was too busy wiping off the stain on his shirt he only grunted._

_"We can go to the courtyard—"_

_"—Tea stains don't come off easily," Masato clicked his tongue. "You have to wash it—"_

_"—Ne, are you listening?"_

_"What?" Masato cocked an eyebrow; his hands were still fiddling with the former's top._

_"I was asking if you wanna play after this." Ren smiled cheekily._

_Masato frowned a bit. "I only came here to teach you, didn't I?" Hesitation reflected in his eyes. "I don't think I can—"_

_The bluehair did not finish his sentence as the older boy tackled him to the ground, tickling him. Fresh laughter burst in the still air as Masato writhed on the ground, trying to push Ren off of him._

_"St-Sto—aahhahah—Ren! Aahahahhaa—!"_

_"That's what you get for not listening!"_

_It took them quite a while in that grassy lawn, tickling and laughing over each other. Masato got over Ren and gave him his own dose of mirth._

_"You're exhausting, you know that?" Masato chuckled, in-between breaths._

_Ren grinned, "You enjoyed it anyway." He lay down on the other boy's lap. The bluehair's eyes widened._

_"You should probably get a pillow instead…" the younger boy mumbled. Ren shook his head. "This is fine. You're comfortable enough."_

_Masato felt his cheeks warm up in response. He relaxed a bit and smiled softly._

_"You are too—"_

_Ren suddenly had an idea. He turned over to look at Masato. "Hey—I just thought of something!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Let's have a sleepover! Stay here for the night, Masa!"_

_Masato blinked at him. "E-Eh?"_

_"Yeah! We can stay like this till bedtime and do all sorts of stuff!"_

_"B-but—Ren—"_

_"Come on~ let's call your butler!"_

_Masato couldn't argue back anymore as Ren held his hand and pulled him back towards the mansion._

* * *

Ren woke up to the relaxing smell of mint and chamomile. He sat up so suddenly the magazine slipped off his hands to the floor. It seemed he fell asleep from reading. How long was he out? He checked his digital clock. Only about twenty minutes? He was definitely sure it was already night-time. He must be exhausted from classes—and he still was. He wondered what made him wake up like that. He sat up.

When Masato saw that the blond was awake, he filled a cup with his newly-brewed tea and offered one to Jinguji.

"Hijirikawa?"

"Just take it."

"Was something the matter?"

Masato cheeks were slightly peppered with a rosy tinge. "I heard this helps with the—err—the nerves."

The blond stared at him and at the cup for a while.

"Thanks," Jinguji couldn't help but smile as he took the cup of tea. He was not expecting the mer-croc to be  _this_ concerned. He was still thinking that the bluehair might be wary of him in his heated state but look at where he was now. That was terribly sweet of him. He could just feel his heart jumping with joy at the little act of kindness. He sipped at the tea with renewed vigour. It was delicious.

Instead of going back to his desk, Masato sat cross-legged on the floor facing him, just a little ways away from the line separating their sides. Jinguji shot him a curious look.

"Is the tea all right?" came the rather reluctant question. "I might have made it a little too strong…" Ren could just make out the bluish silhouette of his soul form behind him. He suddenly wanted to thank the gods for his heat and raging pheromones. He didn't know how much he could attract the mer-croc right now no matter how his soul was squirming in its fetters. He bit his tongue to stop any rash actions. He nodded instead, "Yes, it's delicious. Thank you."

"That's good to know." A sigh of relief.

A sip of tea.

A few words about music. About Nanami. About their performances.

Some refills.

Awkward silence.

Masato was wringing his hands warily. He wanted to conversation to go on but he was running out of ideas. Err. How was he supposed to help him if he's acting all timid like that?!

The blond noticed his odd sentiments so he decided to play along. "Say…"

Masato looked up.

"How'd you know this would help me calm myself?"

The mer-croc blinked timidly before replying. "Er—I asked around. You weren't in good shape lately so I'd thought—" A blush crept up to his face.

"You've noticed, huh." Ren grinned.

Masato huffed. "We can't have you disrupting the group practices now, can we?"

"Ahh…I see…," Jinguji pouted. "And here I thought you were just worried about me."

The bluehair flushed again at the coy remark, but he did not dismiss it. "That, too." His voice was just a little over a whisper but loud enough for Ren to make out his words. He stole a look at Jinguji then gazed away again. Just looking at that handsome face with that proximity could send his nerves tingling. Plus his pheromones were not helping at all.

Ren was at tenterhooks on what to do with him. That was a serious invitation right there! The tea did help him calm his sexual urges but his longing for Masato was already reaching the peak. Hmm…Maybe he could try a different approach?

"Masa?"

"Huh?"

"Can you come closer for a bit?" He patted the side of the bed.

Hijirikawa's eyebrows knotted inquiringly, but he conceded nonetheless. Ren was ecstatic. He was actually coming over on his own accord!

Masato sat beside him on his bed. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah," the blond nodded as he drained his cup. "I guess I just need a little more—"

"I can get you another cup—"

"No," Jinguji beamed at him. "I just need a little more of  _this—"_

He threw the empty cup of tea aside and pulled the bluehair in an embrace. "I miss being this close to you." Ren breathed in his scent—his perfume—his hair—his skin—everything just felt like home. His heart was beating fast—but composed and filled with happiness.

Masato was expecting that he'd suddenly do something—well—maybe something more than that; but he decided to tackle that later. He reached out his arms and slowly hugged him back. He missed his warmth as well. It was so different when they had sex—it seemed that their bodies were made to be together—synchronized down to their souls…

Maybe this was what it meant to have a soul mate.

He was so stupid to push him away, especially back in the gala, when he was so yearning for him right now. His chest felt like soaring—he was all too glad at the moment.

Did Ren feel that way too?

That's why he's hugging him like that right now?

"Ne, Masa—"

"Hn?"

"Can we stay like this till bedtime?"

Masato felt his cheeks warm up. "It  _is_ already bedtime," he muttered.

"Then you won't mind, will you?" Ren whispered back, his voice sultry and low.

Hijirikawa caught a lump on his throat. "Mind what?"

Ren pulled back a bit. "This."

He turned his head towards the bluehair and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Masato felt his heart leap at the instant affection and he closed his eyes.  _Perhaps just a little might be fine…_

Ren's kisses deepened with each moment. Hijirikawa could feel the hunger in those pecks and lip bites. He could only timidly kiss back, for with each time—Ren pushes back even harder. Masato was nervous he might actually pounce on him again—but knowing how the blond desisted earlier—he might just stop for a second time.

Or not.

Ren pushed him down on the bed, still kissing him. Masato was dazed at the intense makeout session but he couldn't even stop him. His hands had been betraying him already because instead of pushing him away, they snaked tighter around the blond's back. Their tongues clashed together as Ren held him ever closer. Masato could only moan weakly in between as Ren continued probing every inch of his mouth—tasting and feeling every bit of him. Eventually, they broke off—Masato a little breathless—and Ren chuckling at the latter's ear.

"I never knew you could be this sweet."

Masato's breath hitched at the flattery. He instead hid his red face behind the taller man's shoulder. "You don't like it then?"

"Oh no, no," Ren grinned as he settled himself just beside Masato on the bed, his arms still clasped around him. "I'm happy that you are." He breathed out a sigh of relief as he snuggled him. "You're so sweet, Masayan."

Masato was elated. He had never experienced being so fuzzy and exultant at the same time. He could only mumble back something discernible. Something between the words of 'What did I tell you about nicknames' and a helpless whine.

"I can't understand you with your face buried in the pillow," Jinguji chuckled. He nipped playfully at Masato's exposed jawline to get his attention. The bluehair clicked his tongue at him, the blush apparent on his pale cheeks.

"Are you going to leave a mark there—"

The blond grinned at him. "Do you want me to?"

"No," Masato shot him a disgruntled look.

The wolf chided. "You're still so mean."

Hijirikawa just rolled his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. Jinguji followed suit and rested his chin on his chest. He stifled a yawn, "You wanna know something, Masa?"

"Hm?"

Ren squeezed him. "I really, really  _like_ you."

Masato could have felt the world stop for a moment there. He could only stare dumbfounded as Ren drifted off to sleep, snuggled upon his chest. If he weren't so relaxed and lethargic from the tea, he might not be able fall asleep due to the sound of his own rapid heartbeats. The bluehair could swear the palpitations were enough to have him run around in a marathon. That confession caught him off-guard. He didn't know if he could sleep with the thought running in his head!

Now he knew how Ren truly felt about him. How serious he was. He kept pushing him away but he was the one coming back to him. No matter how Hijirikawa denied it to himself the opposite kept happening. In the end, he might just need to accept his true feelings.

Masato removed a stray strand of hair off the blond's face as he surveyed his elegantly cut features. How could this bantering, flirtatious wolf look so angelic in slumber?

"You're such an idiot," Masato whispered as he enveloped the blond in his arms. "For making me feel this way." His slender fingers worked their way to his long locks, and started stroking it, an unsung lullaby playing in his mind. He could just treasure every single moment like this forever. With no other care in the world. Together.

Masato kissed his forehead.

"I really like you, too, Ren."


	21. Feint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'was quite a hiatus. I apologize for not updating for so long (at least not as long as last time--it went for a whole year).   
> Before the year ends, here are some updates for you blessed good RenxMasa souls. Happy New Year!

Chapter 21 – Feint

 

            Masato was feeling something on his face. On his cheek. His jawline. His ear.

            _What the hell is going on?_

            He turned over in irritation, groaning and waving off whatever that’s on his face.

            _Stop it…I’m trying to sleep—!_

He could hear someone talking…but he could not fully make out the words? Was someone trying to wake him up? Nah. I wake up early on my own. I must still be dreaming…

            He could feel something on his face again—seemed like pecks? What’s that sticky feeling? Smooches? Wait, was someone nipping at his ear? Stop it you’re tickling me…

And then it hit him.

            His eyes shot open and he saw Ren looming over him, a grin plastered on his wicked face. The bluehair almost rolled off the bed in surprise. The blond chuckled as he watched the mer-croc sit up gingerly.

            “That’s some sleep you had,” Jinguji smirked. “And here I was just preparing to kiss you again to wake you up.”

            Masato rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

            “Just a little before ten,” the blond replied. “You took me by surprise. I didn’t think you’d wake up later than I do.” Ren reached out and tried to flatten his bedhair. Masato waved his hand off though. “Wait—we have school— _damn it—“_

            Ren hushed him. “It’s alright, Masayan. It’s a weekend. Relax.” He couldn’t help but smile at the messy cowlick on his head. “I didn’t want to wake you up when you’re sleeping so soundly, but I’d figured you have to eat something. Come on, we can go down the cafeteria together.”

            Masato blinked, trying to absorb the situation. He rarely ever slept in—and to think he woke up four hours after his usual 5 am alarm. Wait. He didn’t have his alarm! He slept with Ren, right? The bluehair felt the adrenaline rush in his system. Now he remembered. After last night’s scenario, he couldn’t sleep until 2 am. He just lay there on the bed with Jinguji, staring at the ceiling—absentmindedly stroking his hair. When he finally fell asleep—it was a deep, dreamless slumber—one of the most comfortable he’d had. He didn’t even realise the time. 

            “What the hell,” Masato muttered to himself as he slid his legs off the bed, trying to restrain order to his hair. Ren was staring at him extensively. The bluehair blushed at the gaze. “I-Is there something wrong with my face?”

            “Nah…I guess you’re just too groggy to even remember what day it is,” he chucked his blue vest at him. He caught it just in time. “Wear that. We can’t have people looking.”

            Hijirikawa cocked an eyebrow. “Looking—?”

            Ren did not reply, but the bluehair saw his eyes dart from his exposed neckline down to his unbuttoned shirt. It took Masato a few moments before the realisation dawned upon him. He ran to the bathroom. After a few moments, the blond could only hear angry echoing sounds—much likely his name and some few-chosen swearwords. “ _O-yyaa_ …,” Ren snickered. “I’m found out.”

            Masato huffed angrily in front of the mirror as he stared helplessly at the red-purplish hickey just a little above his collarbone—pretty visible on an unbuttoned collar shirt. _That idiot—!_ He pulled over his vest in frenzy and went out the bathroom as fast as he could. Ren was still near the doorway waiting for him, a mixture of apology and mischief on his grinning face.

            “Jinguji! Why the hell did you put a hickey on me?!” came the scandalized outburst.

            Ren ran a hand on the back of his head. _Well…I wasn’t expecting you to be marked like that easily._ “You wouldn’t wake—so I thought kissing you would do the trick—“ He got a tail-whack. “Oww—I’m sorry~ I must have done it a little _too_ hard—“ came the amused reply.

            “You could just have woken me up in a normal way!”

            Ren reached out and pulled him in a hug, trying to cool his temper. “Okay, okay—I won’t do that again—“ He snuggled at him. “I’m sorry now, okay? Please be nice to me again today—just like last night?” He let out his wolfish soul form, showering the room again with pheromones. _Fuck you, Ren. You’re playing dirty._ Masato thought as he hissed at him, annoyed—but he did not pull back from the embrace. “Last night was a different matter! Just—shut up and stop biting at my ear—!”

            The blond chuckled as he pulled back from nuzzling at him. Hijirikawa opened the door and went out first. His cheeks were red and he still appeared fuming but his mer-croc tail was still latched onto Ren like a child holding on to a parent.

            _I could live like this every day,_ Ren grinned to himself as he closed the door to their room. Perhaps being in heat wasn’t so bad. If his mood improved later, maybe he could ask him to sleep with him again?

            “Are you coming or not?”

            Ren called back. “Yeah, wait up.”

            He followed the bluehair down the hallway in good spirits.

 

***

            While on the way to the cafeteria, Ren was suddenly stopped by a horde of female students. Masato retracted to one side, rolling his eyes in irritation. Should he still stop and wait for the wolf? His stomach was rumbling now.

            “Happy Birthday, Ren-kun!”

            “Please accept my chocolates!”

            “It’s Valentine’s again huh!”

            “Do you have a date today?”

            The bluehair turned around in attention. _Shit._

_“Nah…I guess you’re just too groggy to even remember what day it is…”_

            How could he have forgotten? He was so busy with rehearsals and studies (and wolf pheromones) that the date slipped his mind. Masato kind of felt guilty as he watched the girls clamour over Ren, who was trying to be nice and kept accepting their chocolates. Well, he did greet him on his birthday. Why didn’t he? He had that chance—they were alone in the dorms. He could have greeted him _first._

            “Oh, Hijirikawa. You shouldn’t have waited for me,” Ren said, as he struggled with the many boxes of chocolates in his arms. Masato twitched as he got closer. “Those are some sweets.”

            “Yeah. Quite a haul,” the blond remarked nonchalantly. “And it’s still too early in the day.”

            “Mm.” It seemed he wanted to say something else.

            Ren shifted the boxes in his arms. “Hn? Don’t worry, you’ll get some too.”

            “I-It’s fine. Let’s just go.” Masato’s ears flushed and he trotted off.

            Ren leered at the bluehair as he walked on. _He finally realized, huh. Let’s see what’ll happen then._

***

            “Wow, Masa-kun~ you seem different today!”

            Masato hung his head at Otoya’s remark as he sat down on the cafeteria table with his tray. “How different?” His eyes were straying distractedly over at Ren on the other side of the café counter, surrounded by a new bevy of girls.

            The Returner to Ancestry edged near him and sniffed eagerly. Masato’s eyes widened suddenly at the closure. Tokiya, who was seated just across him, looked horrified.

            “E-Eh?”

            Ittoki preened. “You smell very pleasant today.”

            Masato sat frozen as the Returner to Ancestry unknowingly emitted his own dose of pheromones at him. He felt his palms sweat. “Uh—Uhm—“

            “Otoya,” came Ichinose’s low rumble.

            “What? I just said he smelled nice.” The redhead, who had no idea what he just did, flopped down again on his seat—but his soul form was apparent it was responding slightly to Hijirikawa’s. Masato could not return Tokiya’s resentful glare at him. He could only stare down at his food tray. Did he do something wrong? Why was Otoya doing that? The bluehair took a deep breath. He must be losing control once again. Or maybe was it because of last night with Ren?

            “I-I apologize, Ichinose—“

            Tokiya stared suspiciously at him a bit more before calming himself as well. He practically _owned_ the redhead now. He shouldn’t be worried. “It’s alright, Hijirikawa. Stuff happens.”  He pinched Otoya’s side discreetly, though.

            “Ow—what did I do, Tokii?” Otoya whined, almost spilling his juice. _This Returner needs a little more training,_ he thought. “More practice for you tonight.”

            Otoya’s mouth dropped. “EEEHHH? But we just did it last nigh—“

            “Shut up. You’ll do as you’re told.”

            The two continued their banter as Hijirikawa proceeded with his meal. _Must be nice to have someone you like._ He bit at the melon pan gloomily. Ren did not even look disappointed at him about forgetting his birthday. He wondered if he was annoyed with him. Ahh. Why are you worrying again? You’re thinking too much, Masa!

            “Ah, finally got out,” said a voice near Masato. Ren sighed as he tipped the newly acquired chocolates on the table and sat down beside him. The mer-croc gulped his food down with a little difficulty.

            “Ooh~ That’s quite a lot, Ren-kun!” Otoya piped. “Talk about the birthday boy!”

            Ren grinned sheepishly as he pushed aside the boxes and popped open his can of soda. “Thanks, Ikki. I won’t be eating them though. Sweets aren’t my thing at all.” He glanced at the bluehair who was preoccupied with his bread. “At least they managed to _remember_ my birthday today.” The intended stress on the word sent a pang of guilt through Masato. Okay. _He’s really mad at me._

“Nah~ Who would forget yours?” Syo chided as he sat down on the table with Natsuki. “Yours is a special day after all.” The bespectacled blond nodded appreciatively as well. “It’s the day of love and harmony!”

            “Typical,” Ren inhaled. “Who would forget Valentine’s? Must be someone dense…Say, I heard—“

            Masato could only half-listen in the ongoing conversation. He had to think of something for the wolf’s day. He could greet him as well—but not there. He was going to save face and do it in private. Or maybe he could just text him out of nowhere? Oh, and perhaps prepare tea again for him. Yeah that would do. He finished the last few bites of his food and stood up. “I’m going back first—“

            “Wait, Hijirikawa,” Ren stopped him. “You’re going back to the dorms already? Wanna help me carry these?” The bluehair was just about to retort but Ichinose and the others were looking at the both of them and he reconsidered. With a sigh, he scooped out a large pile of boxes and proceeded to walk out. Ren drained his soda, grabbed his half-finished sandwich and took the remaining boxes. “Oy—wait up—“

***

            This was not supposed to happen.

            Masato bit his lip as he carried the boxes back to their room. He could hear Ren’s footsteps not far behind him. They didn’t talk, but Masato felt a little edgy. He was suddenly nervous about them being alone together again.

            He opened the door to their room and stacked the boxes on top of his roommate’s bed. “There you go,” the bluehair muttered as Ren followed, shutting the door. He was just about to cross to his desk on the other side when the blond pulled him close from behind.

            “Jinguji!”

            Ren purred in his ear. “Not so fast, Masayan.”

            “E-Eh—“ the bluehair stuttered. “Y-You’re still in heat—right—d-do you need some tea again—“

            “Aren’t we forgetting something today?”

            “W-What?”

            Subtle Masato.

            The wolf wound his arms around him tightly. “Why are you so flighty today?”

            “I-I’m not—I—well—“

            Ren grinned as he waited for the mer-croc to finish his words. “Hmmmnn?”

            Masato groaned to himself. Looked like he was found out. Jinguji noticed he was guilty for forgetting his birthday—and now he wouldn’t let him go unless he admitted it himself.

            “I’m sorry I forgot what today is,” he mumbled weakly.

            “And?”

            “Happy birthday—“ Masato blushed, in spite of himself. Ren nestled his head on the crook of the other’s shoulder as he tightened his embrace. “Thank you, Masayan.”

            The bluehair breathed a sigh of relief at the task done. “So—will you let me go now?”

            “Not until I get my birthday present.”

            Masato turned his head towards him, aghast. “I don’t have anything right now—“

            “Give me a kiss then.”

            “What.”

            “A kiss. On the cheek. Lips. Wherever.”

            “You’re being unfair.”

            “I’m not the one who forgot my birthday,” Ren cooed. “Plus it’s not like we haven’t done any _kissing_ at all _together.”_

            A muscle twitched on Masato’s jaw as the words shot him straight to the chest. _This idiot._ He had already given him a hickey and now he wanted a kiss from him? Wasn’t the makeout session the previous night enough? Fuck him and his heat.

            “Just one on the cheek then,” Masato grumbled, blushing, as he turned around to face him. “Just _one_ and we’re done.”

            Ren hummed. He leaned his right cheek forward.

            Masato was not prepared for what happened next.

 

***

Hijirikawa Sr cursed silently to himself as he shuffled around the papers on his desk, looking for the marriage invitation he had picked out from everything else. _I just put it here…I couldn’t have lost it…Did someone take it?_

            The _omiai_ letter came from a prestigious company group that had supported the Hijirikawas in many ventures lately. It was a very good timing that the supposed heir of that group was of marriageable age and quite fitting for Masato. There was no one better, in his opinion. _But where is that invitation?!_

As he was browsing through his drawers, the old lady attendant came in. “Pardon my intrusion, Master Hijirikawa.” Eyebrows scrunched at inquiry, Hijirikawa Sr nodded for her to continue.

            “Mai is missing.”

            “What?!”

            “I came by to pick her up for her music lessons but she was not in her room,” the lady said, worry etching every line on her face. “A helper saw her go out three hours ago carrying a huge envelope of some sort. She never came back after that.”

            Hijirikawa Sr pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. “Do you have an idea where she could have gone?”

            “We already called her known friends. She isn’t in any of their homes.”

            Hijirikawa Masaomi scoffed lightly. “There is only one place she’d go. Tell the chauffeur to prepare the car.” He took out his phone from the desktop.

            “I’ll call Masato.”

 

***

            Instead of reaching his cheek, Masato's lips kissed something else. Ren turned his head at the right time and caught the mer-croc's mouth. The bluehair was too late to push him away. Ren kissed Masato with fervour, his hands close on the small of the latter's back. He pushed the smaller man towards a nearby wall, his kisses soft and deep and longing. Masato tightly closed his eyes as Ren's tongue penetrated the insides of his mouth and tasted him. He was really pushing this time, Masato thought. His heartbeats were ringing in his ears and he could only fight back the fervor with his own ferocity. A small chuckle rumbled in Jinguji's throat as he felt the bluehair's response. _He's learning._ He pulled back from the kiss and proceeded to nibble at Masato's jawline down to his neck. Masato stiffened. “Don't give me a hickey again, idiot!” He clawed at the other young man's shirt.

            “Oh, I'm not,” Ren chortled in between nips and pecks. “Let me just taste you again,”

            Masato gasped as he bit at his collarbone. “I'm so gonna get you for this--”

            “Sure you will,” the blond chortled. Hijirikawa was just about to argue back when Ren lifted him up suddenly in his embrace and twirled around, laughing. Masato grasped on for dear life as his feet were raised off the floor. “Jinguji!!!!”

Whatever made Ren become like this Masato wouldn’t even care to know. He was raised quite high he could feel the balance crumbling. “Let me down this instant--!” Jinguji went on a few more twirls before they both fell on the bed, Masato bringing up the rear.

“What is up with you today?” Masato huffed, pushing back from Ren’s chest. The wolf beneath him just chuckled, hugging him still. He flicked a finger at Masato’s chin, earning the former to hiss. “I’m just very happy today.” The bluehair rolled his eyes and struggled against Ren’s hold. “Can you let go already—“

_“Yada.”_

“Look—I still have a lot of things to do—“

“Five more minutes—“

“You’ve been more demanding lately—“

“What—it’s my birthday after all—“

            Masato felt a hand crawling from underneath his shirt.

“Jinguji—!”

“Nnn…I told you to call me Re—“

The door opened with a bang. Both boys looked up—Masato tensing up horribly as he saw the least person he’d ever wish to see him in this state.

On top of Ren.

With a half-open shirt.

On the bed.

***

            Little Mai could count herself lucky for finding that _omiai_ letter. _I knew it—Father was up to something._ She had taken the envelope with her, checking the contents. _The girl doesn’t even look nice. Papa’s going to marry off Nii-chan to this? She just wants his seed!_ Mai had taken the train to Saotome Academy. She had to make sure she weren’t followed. Or so she’d thought. Nevertheless, she would still go to her brother.

            Mai never thought that her brother’s school would be this huge. And there are a lot of _madararui_ around as well. She was a little nervous at the intimidating atmosphere of the many middle and heavy seeds around. It was fortunate timing that she ran into the blond lynx Kurusu Syo in the courtyard.

            “You’re Hijirikawa-san’s younger sister, aren’t you?” Syo exclaimed, remembering the press conference he had attended then. “What are you doing around here?”

            Mai fidgeted with the envelope in her arms. “I’m looking for brother.”

            “He’s in the dorms. Want me to accompany you?”

***

            “ _Oniichan.”_

            Masato shifted his position in a flash—and placed a well-trained arm on Jinguji’s neck. “M-Mai--?”

            “What are you doing?”

            The bluehair tightened his hold—earning a soft choke from the wolf beneath him. “Just—some self-defense training.” He gingerly let go of Ren, smoothening his top as he stood up. Mai cocked her head in question, but she saw her brother open his arms in welcome and she ran into him.

            “What brought you here, Mai? You could have gotten lost here.”

            Syo peeked from the doorway, his hands in his pockets. “I led her to the dorms. She was looking for you.”

            “Thank you, Kurusu.” Masato nodded gratefully. Syo waved nonchalantly before closing the door, leaving the three of them in the room. Mai peeked under her older brother’s arm at Ren, who was massaging the part where he got trapped in the choke-hold. “Are you okay?”

            Ren chuckled at the young girl. “I’m fine, darling. Your brother was just teaching me some nice moves.” He slipped a teasing stare at Masato who was mouthing at him to shut up. Masato inquired at his sister, “By the way, Mai, do you need something from me? You could always contact me through the phone. Father might be worried if you suddenly left the house—“

            Before Mai could reply, Masato’s phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket, and read the caller’s name—blinking red on his screen. The mer-croc stared at it and then to Mai. “It’s Father.”

            “Please, niichan—don’t tell him I’m here!” Mai quipped, clutching his waist. “I don’t want to go home yet!”

            Masato looked at his sister pityingly. The phone kept ringing ominously. He sighed, “Jinguji, please look after her for a bit. I’m going out to answer this.” He let go of Mai. “I’ll be back, okay?” Mai twitched nervously, but nodded. Her older brother went out of the room, phone clutched to his ear.

            “Hey, wanna sit down?” Ren offered with a gentle smile, patting on the side of his bed. “It’s okay. I don’t bite—much.” Mai eyed the blond wolf warily for a few seconds before taking her seat on the plump covers. The blond could feel the portentous aura the little girl was emitting. It seemed she couldn’t get too comfortable with him—or was it she’s being suspicious of him? He decided to strike up a chat to break the tension.

            “It is very brave of you to come here for your brother,” Ren smiled.

Mai puffed. “I rode the train to get here.”

“That’s impressive. It’s a good thing you did not get lost.”

“I got lucky.”

“Lucky girl indeed.”

“Why thank you, Mister—“

“Ren would be fine.”

The girl squinted at him. A sniff. A few blinks.

“You are a dog I see—“

Jinguji felt a nerve twitch. “Close. But I’m a wolf, my young croco.”

“Mister Wolf it is then.” Came the smug reply.

Ren chuckled at the nickname. “You love him so much, huh. Your _oniichan._ ”

            Mai slowly relaxed. She sniffed again at the air. “And I think you do, too, Mister Wolf.”

            Ren was taken aback at the girl’s words. His grin grew wider. “What makes you say that?” Mai stole a glance at the door to make sure her brother was still busy with the phone call and whispered at the blond, “Your aura is very familiar.” Ren’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “How so?” he whispered back.

            Mai swung her feet back and forth. “I sense it on brother at times. Although, very faint. But still, I can tell.” “Maybe you’re sensing a different aura,” Ren dodged the bullet slyly. Mai shook her head, though. “I don’t think so. It smelled nice. And protective. But brother doesn’t want it to be.”

_Some kids don’t like to play games, eh?_ Ren thought. “Your brother is indeed very stubborn about it.” Mai pouted in accession, “I knew it! And he keeps telling me he’s fine when in fact he isn’t.”

“Sometimes it is necessary to put up a face,” Ren said softly.  He’s used to Masato for being dogged and persistent when it comes to career and studies (and maybe feelings). You don’t joke to him about it. “It’s no use driving him against his stubbornness you got to do things on your own.”

Mai suddenly tugged at his shirt cuffs. “Nee, Mister Wolf—you’ve been getting my cards, right?”

“Cards?”

“Cards—with riddles on them?”

It took him for a while before it hit him. _Ah._ SO it was the little Hijirikawa that had been sending him those mysterious notes. “Oh—so they’re from you?” Jinguji asked. Mai nodded vigorously. “I’m actually better than brother with poetry.” The wolf could only blink. “But why send them to me?”

“The notes were really for someone close who can take care of niichan at school, but I heard he’s sharing a room with Jinguji-san so I had no choice.”

“Had no choice?”

“You’re the nearest person he could get along with, right?”

“Get along is a rather difficult word to describe things—“

“Well—I was afraid you’d gobble up niichan at first—and then I kinda realized it is okay,” Mai grinned. “You don’t look as bad as I thought you to be, Mister Wolf.”

Ren grinned, “But I’m still a Wolf. I could be a big bad wolf.”

            “Ah, no you’re not. Maybe a bit—but I’m sure brother likes you, too,” Mai nonchalantly supplied. Jinguji slightly blushed at the younger croco’s words. _Oh really?_  Kids could be really straightforward. Oh how he’d like to hear those words straight from Masato. If the stubborn mer-croc would confess head-on, that was.

She stared at Ren again. “You _do_ love _niichan_ , right?” with a slightly cocked eyebrow. The blond beamed at her. He patted the little girl’s head fondly. “Yes. I do. I definitely do.”

            The bluehaired girl puffed up happily and grabbed the wolf’s hands. “Then please protect brother! Please don’t let him go to someone else—“ The envelope slipped from her arms, revealing the _omiai_ invitation inside. One glance told Ren everything enough. He was just about to talk to Mai about it when the door opened again. Masato walked back inside, pocketing his phone.

            “Father allowed you to stay until tomorrow morning.”

            Mai tried to hold back sudden tears. “You told Papa I’m here—?!!!” Masato got alarmed at the sudden crack in his sister’s voice. He knelt down and tried to soothe down his almost crying sister. “He already knows you’re here, Mai. I never told him. I just—“ Tears started to cascade down those pink cheeks. “I persuaded him to let you stay with me for a while longer. He actually wanted to pick you up as soon as I answered the phone.”

            “But I don’t like to go! I wanna stay longer here with you—“

            “Of course,” Masato wiped the tears lightly with his hand. “I’ll show you around the school, all right? That way we can spend more time together.” His eyes caught hold of the open envelope on the bed. When Mai calmed down, Masato continued, “Father told me you took something from him, Mai.”

            The little girl sniffed a little but did not confirm. Her gaze was diverted away from her older brother. Masato stood up and took the envelope, putting the invitation back. He did not even bother to check the contents.

            “I don’t want you to go there,” Mai muttered. “To that _omiai_.”

            Masato exhaled sadly. He hugged his sister consolingly. “Brother will try not to, Mai. I will try, okay.”

            The air was heavy and Ren felt it was getting awkward for him. “Hey—uhm. I’ll just go out for a walk—“

            “Oh yes! Nii-chan, tour me around the campus, will you?” Mai quipped, tugging at his older brother’s vest. “Sure—“

            “I want him to come,” Mai interrupted, pointing at Ren—who was trying to divert his attention to rearranging his boxes of chocolates. Masato raised an eyebrow and attempted to voice out his disagreement but his little sister kept nagging at him. He turned towards Ren and asked, rather miffed. “Would you be all right going out right now?”

            The wolf considered it, before saying, “Better than getting bored in here, I suppose.”

            “You’ll get flocked by girls later.”

            A grin. “I’m used to it.”

            “Why would you be flocked by girls?” Mai asked suddenly. Ren patted her head—causing Masato to glare at him warily—and answered. “Because it’s Valentine’s—and my birthday—“

            Mai clapped a hand to her mouth. “Then all the better to go out!!! Come on, Niichan!!! Let’s celebrate with Wolfu-niisan—“ She took Ren’s hand. “H-Hey Mai—“ Masato started, helpless. Jinguji was slightly surprised at the apparent closure, but he clasped around the little child’s hand in turn and cast a teasing stare at the mer-croc. “Thank you, Mai-chan.” A muscle twitched in Masato’s jaw. Since when did the two get so freaking close?! He was starting to get nervous again—but Mai took his hand as well and the three of them walked out of the room.

***

            The stroll was unexpectedly pleasant. It never occurred to the mer-croc that his sister and roommate would be quite the jovial pair. To be frank, Masato was never out of worry. Especially around his beloved little sister. He expected Ren to be quite awkward with kids but it seemed he was doing a pretty good job with entertaining Mai. He even declined the chocolates from the girls around (well—not fully declining—just asking them to forward the gifts to his dormitory instead since he was ‘busy’ at the moment). At least he knew how to sort out priorities somehow. It was a nice change. Normally, Ren would not even care about his companions if the situation benefited him more; however, he didn’t act like that now. And that made Masato more relaxed. 

They had stopped beside the Academy lake and Masato watched as the two whispered and laughed behind their hands. Wow. _Am I not the big brother here?_ “Mai—“ Masato called out. “Do you not want to rest?”

            Mai broke off from Ren’s arm and skipped towards her older brother. “I am a little thirsty now you said it.” The mer-croc smoothed down Mai’s now messy hair. “Well then, I’ll—“

            “I’ll go buy them,” Ren offered. Masato stared at him, a little surprised. “What would you guys want?”

            Mai raised her hand. “I want apple juice, Wolfu-nissan!”

            “How about you, Masa?”

            The mer-croc wanted to tell off Ren for getting so familiar with him again but he couldn’t start a fight with his sister around so he inhaled and just thought of the first drink that came to his mind. “Anything matcha, if you please.”

            Ren noticed a muscle tensing in Masato’s temple at the mention of his name. He had to hide his chortle as the mer-croc yielded and answered his choice. “Alright, then. I’ll be back in a few.” As he passed the two, he slipped a hand on Masato’s behind—tapping the muscle there playfully. The older Hijirikawa gasped in surprise—horror painted on his slowly blushing face as he forced himself not to curse at the wolf who was walking away. _That perverted bastard!_

            “He is such a nice person,” Mai said happily while fiddling with the flower Ren had picked up for her earlier. Masato looked down at his younger sister. “You think so?”

            The little _mizuchi_ nodded. “I’m sure he is. I like him.” A slow beat. A ringing in hisears. He wanted to retort but Mai piped up again. “You like him too, right, Oniichan?”

            It was as if he was suddenly doused in a bucket of ice-cold water. “W-What?”

            “Mister Wolf. You like him.”

            Masato huffed, trying to calm himself; but the heat was starting to creep up to his neck. “What makes you think that?”

            “Because you’re blushing?” Mai giggled. “No, I’m not!” he denied, touching his cheeks in reflex. “It wouldn’t happen.”         Masato turned his head away. “W-We’re just roommates, that’s all.”

            Mai held his hand consolingly. “ _Ne,_ Masato-niichan _._ If you’re going to marry Ren-niisan, you have my approval, okay?” She cracked a grin mischievously.

            Now Masato really was red all over. “M-Mai—!” He was about to argue back when he heard Ren’s approaching footsteps.  “Oh! Wolfu-niisan!”

            Jinguji handed her the juice and was about to give Masato his when he paused. “Hey, are you all right?” He could see how red Masato’s neck and ears were from behind.

            “I-I’m fine. We should go back.”

            He took Mai in his hand and they started to walk away. Mai caught Ren’s eye and mouthed an ‘I’ll tell you later’. Bewildered, Ren followed right after. “Masa—your matcha is still with me—“

***

            That night Mai stayed with them in the room. She was introduced to St*rish and Nanami over dinner. Masato was a little over the edge at everyone fawning over his darling little sister; however, nothing bad happened whatsoever. Mai was smiling and laughing a lot during the affair. She liked mingling with them. And yes, she also grew terribly fond of the wolf so much that when they were done, she even suggested all three of them to sleep together on one bed.

            Much to Masato’s dismay, of course.

            Mai was supposed to be in the middle. The mer-croc had been fine with it—at first—but another voice in the back of his head kept telling him to not let Mai and Jinguji be together. If he pushed through with that selfish suggestion, it might mean he wanted to sleep beside Jinguji instead—

            “Niichan—I can’t sleep without the light on. Can I sleep next to the bedside lamp instead?” Mai asked, plumping the pillow she was going to use. Masato was relieved except a little distressed. _But that would leave me in the middle—I’ll be beside Jinguji—_

He chanced a glance at the blond wolf—who was already getting comfortable on the other side of the bed. He caught Masato’s stare and he gave a mischievous grin. “Not getting in yet, Masa?” Mai was also climbing up the bed. She patted on the covers. “Niichan you shouldn’t stay up too late.”

            The older bluehair sighed and proceeded to go as well. _Why is this idiot’s bed so huge anyway—_

Masato tried hard not to look into Ren’s direction. For sure, that blond was already throwing him teasing looks that would sure shoot up his ire. He crawled under the lush covers, careful not to brush against Jinguji.

            “Good night, oniichan,” Mai whispered, snuggling him. Masato caressed her hair and started humming a tune as she closed her eyes. As the room fell quiet to Mai’s calm breaths, Masato stopped and finally dimmed the lights on Mai’s side. As he shifted over on his side, surprisingly, Ren was still awake, reading.

            “That was a nice lullaby. You sing it often?” Ren casually said, putting down his magazine. Masato muttered sheepishly, “Grandfather taught it to me.”

“It is a fine tune.”

“Yeah.” He settled comfortably, his back on Ren. Even though Mai was there, there could be no guarantee Ren wouldn’t do anything stupid to him. Better not give him the audacity. “You should sleep as well.”

“Mmm..no lullabies for me?”

“Shut up, Jinguji.”

            Masato only heard the click of the lamp switch and the rustle of covers behind him as Ren leaned in close, his hot breath sticking behind his exposed nape.

            “Then can I sing you a lullaby, then?”

            The mer-croc felt himself blushing to his ears. He had accepted the fact that Ren did have a very attractive voice—all sultry and low like that—but the memories of _that_ night resurfaced in that short whisper. His mouth was so close to his ear it was giving him chills down his spine. It was a good thing he couldn’t see his face in the dark or he was sure he’d be the subject of the blond’s teases once more due to how heated he must had looked.  

            “I-I told you to s—“

            He started humming a tune—his own song— _sekai no hate made believe heart_ —as he slowly felt into Masato’s back—tracing the design of his yukata—down to his obi—and then to those tight muscles under—

            Masato clenched at the bedsheets. “Jinguji—“

            Then, Ren spooned him gently underneath the covers—earning a light gasp from the unsuspecting mer-croc. There was a haggard hiss from the bluehair—“H-Hey—!” but he did not pull away—weary that the sleeping child might wake from their continued movement. He felt the wolf cross his legs over his and rest his head on his shoulder, whispering so, “Good night, Masato.” He kissed him behind the ear and fell silent—his arms warmly secured around his chest and waist.

            It seemed all was well after that—but Hijirikawa Masato could not sleep at all. With the other man tightly wound around him   , he had to try and calm down his fast-beating heart—and a half-erect boner.

 


	22. Follow in the Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Valentine's~  
> With this chapter, i have reached the beginning of the climax. I'm already on the succeeding chapters and I'm happy to say they are progressing smoothly. Please enjoy this for the meantime. xoxo~

 

Jii picked up Mai just after breakfast the next day. Masato was expecting her to put up a fight and plead to stay more—but surprisingly, she went with the old man in good spirits and a happy face. Masato stood by the school gate waving as the chauffeur disappeared from view. Ren was with him during the send-off—which made the mer-croc a little miffed. He could not hold him off this time because of Mai. They had grown so much closer since yesterday. How they managed to become so made the older bluehair terribly curious; but he could not do anything against it. Masato could only content himself with a scowl as he watched Mai whisper happily to Ren before she left. Although he was thirsting so much to snoop upon the two, Masato decided to ignore the bothersome pull to do so and focused on the day's activities ahead. He had to pore over his new music notes from Nanami after all. He stifled a yawn.

"Didn't sleep well?"asked Ren, who was behind him.

Masato turned back towards the Academy and started to walk. "A little."

"Oh really," the wolf commented nonchalantly. "You should go sleep again then."

"I can't miss practice later."

"I can wake you up."

"I need to review."

"But you'll be tired easily. You still woke up so early after all."

Yeah. Of course, I had to. Masato grumbled to himself, remembering what happened before they woke up.

_Six hours earlier._

Ren had finally detached himself from his waist and was now snoring contentedly on the other side. Masato carefully took off from the bed and walked briskly towards the nearest bathroom. He underestimated the pheromones of a fellow purebred heavy-seed. It hadn't helped that the wolf was wrapped around him—legs intertwined, arms massaging his chest—feeling his skin at intervals—hot breaths sounding low in his ear. Masato was infuriated with himself and his carnal urges. It eventually became too painful to bear—too irritating to sleep off—that he decided he needed release.

He locked the bathroom in a silent rush, leaning against the wood of the door as if someone would blast through any moment. It was only after a few moments that he realized it was Ren's bathroom. His cock twitched as he felt the lingering pheromones of the place. _Oh gods._ It smelled like him.

He gulped.

He didn't want to do this. He would not accede to this! He had never done this (well, maybe on his own—after all, Ren had obliged to be the first to do so)! Masato bit his lip. He would only succumb again to his carnal desires now, wouldn't he?

His erection was already poking through his robe. He needed to relieve himself if he really wanted to sleep. Gingerly, he pulled back his yukata and took the member underneath. Just the mere touch made his insides shiver with anticipation. He hesitated. He opened the bathroom door again. The sight of the sleeping wolf could only arouse him more. His cock twitched hungrily. He licked his drying lips and proceeded once again. Stroking slowly up and down. From his balls up to the tip. Ravishing the whole length. His precum gushing from the pinkish opening. His eyes strayed to the huge mirror in front of him and he blushed deep red with embarrassment. Seeing himself indulging shamelessly in this lewd act surprised him so, tripping over his own feet. He clutched at a nearby towel holder in time, careful not to hit any of the many bottles standing on the sink beside him and make any noise. He wouldn't want to wake the whole room now, would he?

Masato settled himself on the toilet seat instead, his thoughts a heated blur. It's his fault! If only Jinguji did not…was not…

Jinguji.

Ren.

The long locks.

The haughty grin.

The bright eyes.

The luscious lips.

The sultry voice in his ear.

He noticed the towel he clung onto earlier was still grasped within his fingers. He could smell traces of the fruity scent of his shampoo. His cock twitched for more stimulation. _I should not be jerking off to him—_

Masato cursed under his breath as he resumed pleasuring himself. He felt his soul form coming out—aroused with the traces of the wolf in the room. He held the towel to his face, savouring the musk—the scent of him—him who stirred him down to his loins—up to his mind and deep into his soul. His strokes became faster and more eager. His breaths in stifled pants and whimpers. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember that fateful Christmas night. How he was first held. How he held him back. How he kissed him. How they became one.

With a shudder, Masato came in his hand, hard and panting.

"Oh fuck this."

He cleaned the bathroom afterwards.

* * *

How Masato wanted so much to hide deep in a hole the succeeding day. He could not look straight at his blond roommate and think about using him to pleasure himself senseless. He was certain his face would be a tattletale with how red it could become once he got lost in those bright blue eyes of his. That and he would be the subject of his many teases…

However, it was back to a normal school life again. Nothing could have ever made Masato happier with the following weeks getting busier with academics and music. Their band practices were becoming even more challenging—with Shining Saotome breathing down their necks all the time. Following their pretty successful debut, St*rish began gaining popularity and positive feedback everywhere. Much so that even Masato, in some way, was appreciated by his strict father through a letter addressed to him one day.

It was not anything close to heartwarming but Masato knew he had progressed and achieved his much-wanted favor. Hijirikawa Sr was not known for his filial minutiae and the last time Masato ever saw him become sentimental was during his mother's final moments after Mai was born. He was not a sweet person to begin with. Always stoic and unexpressive. So Masato considered that little congratulatory note as a great step forward to gaining more of his father's intimate approval.

An invitation to a company revelry was included in his father's tiny message, bidding him to attend. Masato browsed through the list of fellow companies and corporations which would be present. There was one he recognized—the one that was printed on the _omiai_ invitation Mai had smuggled out of her father's study before. Apparently they were the host party. It was scheduled during their next production break so he had no excuse not to go. He felt a pit in his stomach at the thought.

"Oh, you got one as well?" came a voice behind him.

Masato slightly jumped in alarm as he saw Ren approach him from the dormitory entrance. A similar invitation was clutched tightly in his hand, albeit his expression indicated none of the interest whatsoever.

"I am obligated to attend," said the bluehair as he slid the invitation back in its envelope. "I assume you aren't going, are you?"

Ren licked his lips in consideration. "Well, since you are, maybe I will." Masato scrunched his eyebrows in disgust at the apparent attempt to flirt; but he did not hate the thought of going together. His ears were getting warm. Ren was much too close. "I'm only kidding. Of course I had to attend as well. Brother is out of the country at the moment. I am currently his proxy," Ren chuckled, loosening his tie as they walked back to their room together. "Wasn't it _that_ company that offered you the marriage invitation?" the blond queried. "The party's host?"

Masato nodded, a nervous tick slowly forming in the back of his mind. "Yes. I guess Father wants me to meet them now since I had been fairly busy the past few weeks."

"You do know they're a clan of Mandrills, don't you?" Ren chatted. Masato's face twitched irritably. "We have had good business with them for quite some time. Father considers them an ally." The wolf snickered. "Your clenched fists say otherwise." Embarrassed, Masato hid his hands in his pockets. "I do admit I'm not fond of the most of them," he supplied timidly. "They were quite a wanton and aggressive group."

"The clan head's daughter is very fetching as I recall in your marriage invitation," Ren tittered as he opened the door to their room. He could see Masato's irate face trying to avoid the topic related. He did not reply this time, though, and proceeded to fix the papers on his table. "Say…why are you so averse to them?" the blond pressed. Masato's back stiffened at the question. "I-I'm not against them—!"

"But why do you look like you don't want to talk about them?" Ren was half-expecting him to decline answering, but somehow Hijirikawa obliged, however looking hesitant. "I just—maybe—I do not feel comfortable with them," the mer-croc said wistfully. The blond wolf studied the pale, worried features of his roommate. _Well, he does have a reason to be so._ If your future married life depended on these kinds of people, you would be very bothered indeed. Ren had had a few encounters with mandrill-type _madararui_ before on his own and he could vouch for their extensive hotheadedness. Ren was not sure whether Masato had some sort of unpleasant occasion with them to warrant such a reaction; however he decided not to press any further. "I see. That's too bad, then." He started taking out his dart board, intending to play to pass the time when he heard the bluehair speak again.

"Don't get me wrong, though—I—" Masato continued, wringing his hands. "I have not fully interacted with any of them. It's just—I really don't think I can be—"

"Comfortable. I understand," Jinguji smiled. The bluehair stared at him anxiously. "Sometimes the pheromones do that, you know. If there is love at first sight—then of course there is also real hate at one look." He walked over to Masato's side and patted his head consolingly. "But certainly your old man could have considered that—before trying to sell you off to a mad ape species—"

"I'm certain Father has done his best—" the bluehair puffed, defending himself. "He would not be so careless!" Jinguji ruffled his hair. "Yeah, yeah, of course he wouldn't. Worry not—you can always call me if you need help." The bluehair flushed a slight pink and waved off his hand. "Don't get so cocky. I can take care of myself." He turned his back on Jinguji and started to pore over his music books.

 _Still the same old, cute mer-croc,_ Ren thought playfully. He shuffled back to his side of the room.

* * *

_Onward to the company party a few days later._

Ren Jinguji underestimated the congregation this time. He had been to a lot of business parties but this one was nothing of the sort. He had forgotten how _madararui_ Mandrills loved to make their parties as lavish as carnivals. Jinguji remembered gossips about exclusive orgies that were said to be hosted by the said species. He never thought about it conclusively but there were almost a hundred people in that huge mansion. There were a lot of possibilities, right? It was not the first time he had come across such rumors but of course, there might have been secret gatherings that had happened somewhere sometime in this country. Who could surely say? He could only roll his eyes at it.

Company bigwigs. Clan heads. Celebrities. People in the higher class flocked these types of gatherings as much as they could—indulging in well-mannered frivolity. With the extensive number of guests in that place, Ren was sure he could disappear behind a tapestry or pillar unnoticed. However, he was not as fairly imperceptible as a needle in a haystack in that party and he was slowly acquiring his own wall of interested ladies in the hall.

"You are the third Jinguji son, are you not?"

"My, my, you are terribly charming!"

"Have you been engaged yet?"

He was only over his first glass of champagne and he had started to accumulate a small crowd of women in various ages, batting their eyelashes at him and flashing their soul forms at him at intervals. He was only half-listening to their idle chatter when he spied a bluehair emerge from a side corridor. Hijirikawa Masato came along with his father—the two of them surrounded by a few important-looking guests—one of them Jinguji recognized to be the host party's clan head. Inasmuch as Ren wanted to get out of his little wall of females, he could not simply approach Masato at the moment. He appeared to be busy conversing with the crisp-suited older men around him. The wolf could only watch in slight annoyance as the smaller, overweight Mandrill clan head kept getting closer and closer to his mer-croc. Hijirikawa Sr did not seem to notice at all, though Ren saw how Masato was becoming more and more wary of the proximity. He saw the daughter from the _omiai_ invitation standing behind the clan head—who looked the least interested of all the guests clamoring around the Hijirikawas. This made Ren curious. For an esteemed heiress like her, why would she not be as absorbed as the people around Masato? He had to dig deeper.

Ren waited it out a bit—and when he saw the Mandrill heiress stray away from the group—he graciously excused himself from the ladies around him, paused a waiter to get another glass of wine, then walked towards the forlorn girl.

* * *

Masato was getting more and more tired with every minute. Apart from the many introductions and small talks with different prominent guests, his father had dragged him away into a private parlour with the clan head to be introduced and to talk about business and the pending engagement. He had to fake interest the whole time for his father was constantly eyeing him like a hawk. If he screwed up, he would be bringing shame to his father and family name. For some unusual reason though, the Mandrill head decided to wave off the topic of the _omiai_ for another day—saying that he wanted the kids to get to know each other first and better tackle the business and all that jazz first—even though he was the one who offered up the marriage invitation in the first place. Hijirikawa Sr did not mind (although Masato saw a muscle twitch at the mention of a sudden change in topic) and smoothly brought up more of their future business deals. Masato was not sure if the clan head was just being overly-friendly and hospitable, but he still could not feel comfortable around him. His daughter was another matter though. She kept checking her phone and was remotely interested at all in the affair. Although she kept glancing up at him in mild curiosity due to his pheromones, she was still more focused on typing on her iPhone.

He never exchanged a word with the heiress. Only nods and slight smiles. It was the father that was far more engrossed with talking to him it was slowly becoming creepy. Hijrikawa Sr was not even giving a damn the whole time so he had no choice but to keep on chatting with the Mandrill. He was hoping with was just his paranoia kicking again but the sense of foreboding only heightened with each passing second.

* * *

The response was incredibly fast.

Ren would not expect the heiress to be the chatterbox in a few seconds with him. Well, at least he need not exert too much effort in coaxing information from her.

"…it was Daddy who's more interested in him anyways—"

Ren cocked an eyebrow politely, his usual flirtatious grin never leaving his face. "Oh?"

"I mean, come on," the girl chatted enthusiastically, the wine in her hand in danger of spilling due to her huge gestures. "Everyone knows I already have a boyfriend—what does he think using me as leverage for another of his company deals—" She snorted loudly. "I hope that engagement never pushes through. If he wanted mermaid blood so bad he could go marry him himself—" She downed the wine she was holding in one go. Ren looked surprised, but he chuckled appreciatively. "I did hear he was quite the infamous Don Juan in his younger years." The girl rolled her eyes. "You should hear the many orgy rumors. It's killing me like hell!"

"Why—? Are the rumors true-?"

She cackled. "He does have those late night company meetings everyone would assume as his orgies, but if they were true he could have invited me over so I could enjoy them as well." This alarmed Ren a little. She took another glass from a passing waiter. "But yeah—Daddy can probably eat that mermaid-croco alive if he wanted to," she downed the wine again. "He's sucking up too much to that Hijirikawa person it's not like our company is too dependent on them—oops. I'm so sorry." She daintily wiped a little of the spilled liquid with her middle finger. "If ever you know that Hijirikawa boy, please don't tell him anything. I could be so frank with myself sometimes." And she laughed.

"It is all right, lady," Ren waved a hand. "Your straightforwardness makes you lovely. Your boyfriend is a very lucky man." The girl blushed happily, a simpering smirk on her heavily made-up face. " _Ara, ara…_ Thank you so much—" Her words were cut off when her phone began to ring. "Later, handsome." She picked up the phone in a flourish and walked away, jabbering excitedly. Ren stepped aside respectfully and then dropped the face _. Masato would be married off to this crass woman?_ What were they thinking?! With what he had just heard from the girl, he should not let Masato out of his sight alone with that huge, walking bad news of a clan head.

He scanned the place. It took him a couple of minutes before he caught a blue blob in the midst of the crowd—but it was Hijirikawa Sr with another group of businessmen. He could not see the mer-croc with him. Where was Masato?

* * *

Masato's palms were sweating badly.

He couldn't believe his father just left him alone with the mandrills just because. They almost whisked him off forcibly from the crowded party hall. Apparently the clan head wanted to show him his collection of famous calligraphy pieces knowing from his father how Masato was good at his hobby. Hijirikawa Sr agreed without a second thought, but he did not accompany him since he wanted to talk more with the other businessmen in the area. So his son was left with the loquacious mandrill head as he babbled away unflappably beside him.

Masato noticed how far they have gone since he could not hear the chatter of the guests and the music from the great hall. There were patrolling guards around so the place should be safe—but he was alone with strangers so it never gave him any relief whatsoever. It was a good thing he had brought his phone with him. The mansion was enormous. Anyone could easily get lost in there. He had not even seen Ren in the party yet. There were too many people after all. And he had been dragged to and fro at the beginning of the gathering he had definitely no time to search him out. He should message him where he was, though he deemed it too rude to take out the gadget in front of his reputable host. Oh how he wanted this to end.

They arrived at the gallery a few minutes later. The framed pieces were definitely astonishing Masato was caught up in awe. "Gorgeous, aren't they?" the Mandrill head proudly exclaimed, his many chins jiggling in enthusiasm. "Cost me an arm and a leg that one—it was very difficult to acquire."

The collection was huge—there were more than fifty pieces in there. Not even their own family collection could compete. The pompous older man was jovially explaining every single piece they would come across and the young mer-croc was too engrossed looking and examining everything he forgot about his current insecurities for a while.

"I never knew they would look this beautiful," Masato said softly, his hand wandering a few inches from the glass frame of the huge artwork in front of him. The older man stared up at him, a smirk forming in his round face. "Not as beautiful as you would be, young Hijirikawa."

The bluehair was suddenly pulled back to earth at the comment. "O-Oh. Why, thank you, sir. I don't think I'm worthy of such words." He glanced away and proceeded to look at another framed piece. Do older men compliment like this? "But you really are, young man," the older one said, as he walked nearer to him. "Many people are clamoring over you!" He could feel the heat from him as he leaned in from the side. Wasn't he becoming too close?!

Masato felt hairs on his neck stand up. He could only shrug in reply. "I am only but an inexperienced _madararui,_ sir. I certain the physical attractiveness are temporary—"

The older man chortled. "Oh you are very humble, young Hijirikawa. I like good boys like you." Now Masato was feeling very, very panicky. He checked his watch. "Look at the time—I must be bothering you, sir. The tour must have taken you quite a lot of your time—"

The Mandrill clasped the mer-croc's arm consolingly. "I was the one insistent of this little tour. Do not worry. We have _all_ the time tonight." And he smiled brazenly up at him.

Whatever that gesture and smile meant Masato did not want to know anymore. He nodded respectfully, but he retraced his steps towards the entrance of the gallery, pretending to look back at the art pieces he had passed by. Better nearer to the exit than sorry.

He was taking slow, calming breaths and making sure he was not walking too fast or looking too alarmed. But whether or not he noticed that, the older man did not say anything—and his smile never left his rotund face. _Was he enjoying watching me?_

A shrill ring of a phone tore through the silence of the gallery, making Masato jump. The Mandrill clan head apologized with a grin, "I'm sorry I'll take this in a bit." He turned in his heel and walked a little ways away. Masato could only sigh in momentary reprieve. That fat man was giving him gooseflesh. He needed to get out of the place. The slur in his words was disturbing. What he said earlier to him—it was not just an attempt to compliment—it was definitely something else. He was constricted. The air felt different.

The mer-croc reached the gallery doors. The two tall mandrill medium-seed guards which accompanied them earlier stood on either side. They did not appear to be blocking his way, but they looked ominous this time. This place was getting even more suspicious. He took out his phone and started calling his father. Masato was reaching for the doorknob when he heard the shuffling footsteps of the clan head behind him. "Oh, going so soon?"

Masato spun around. "Y-Yes. It was an honor to be obliged by your hospitality, sir—but I'm afraid I have to go where my father is—"

"You're very much welcome!" the clan head said. "But your father just called and his meet with the other company businessmen was taking longer so he told me to keep you company for a while more—"

No. He's lying. He was still calling his father. If he did talk to him, he wouldn't be able to ring his phone at all. He was shaking inside, but he should not show any aggression. He was outnumbered in that isolated place. "You need not do that, sir. I can go back to the party by myself—"

"Ho? Why are you so eager to leave? I can still show you more artworks in the next gallery," the old man smiled. "After all—you are a very beautiful one yourself."

For some reason the room was looking a little blurry. There was a faint ringing in his ears. "No, thank you, sir—you are very gracious but I need to—"

"My, my, are you looking paler than before? I think you need to rest for a bit. You must be tired—"

Masato scrunched his eyebrows in question. "No—I'm fine, sir—excuse me—"

He stared down at his phone. It was still dialing. _Why won't he answer?!_

He stopped the call and punched in the next number he knew.

"You can call better if we go to my study so you can rest as well. The signal here can get a little iffy."

"Thank you so much but I am actually getting a ring—"

One. Two rings.

He picked up.

But before Masato could say anything he started coughing. Like he had just inhaled something bad.

And then it hit him.

The air in the room.

Was he planning this all along?

His vision was getting foggy. And his head started to hurt. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He could slightly hear the gurgle from the phone. The receiver was asking for him. He could only hack up a few words.

Masato fell to his knees.

"What is the meaning of this, sir?!" He whispered.

"It would be better if you do not fight it, young Hijirikawa," the voice above him was starting to fade away. "Beautiful things are finest in silence, don't you agree?"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ren was getting worried. He was scanning the great hall for an hour already and Masato still hadn't reappeared. The blond actually strolled around the party a few times trying to ask people of his whereabouts—to no avail. He wanted to approach Hijirikawa Sr and ask him but it seemed he himself had no idea either. He overheard him ask a roaming guard and he only got the words "tour", "gallery" and "west wing". The older croco appeared satisfied with the answer and proceeded his talk with the other guests in the area. Some father he is. Leaving his son to some stranger. Ren decided to leave the main hall to scour the corridors since it looked like Masato would not be coming back any time soon. West wing—was it? He'd start there.

As he walked through more extravagant corridors, he noticed that the people lessened and more guards littered the place. They did not bat an eyelash at him though—since he was a guest (the champagne in his hand gave him away—which, by the way, he forgot to leave in the hall). He continued his stroll and while turning a corner, he heard two guards talking near the open veranda.

"Heard the big boss snagged another one tonight—"

"I heard this one's a purebred rich kid—"

"He does like the fair, pretty ones—"

"Whatcha think he'll do this time? I got screwed in the last session."

The first one laughed darkly. "Betcha with this new one, he'd prolly wanna taste him a bit or something. Tha's why he had this party. Distraction, he says—"

"I bet he's dying to try that new drug he's boasting off in his past orgies. Some ex-chemist that he is—"

"He's a sucker for virgins, ya know. Especially those rare breeds—"

"Good luck to him aint tryna get caught. Twas a close call one time—"

"Haha fuck yeah—but he always gets off the hook ya know—"

"—you mean _we_ always get off the hook. He likes inviting strangers like us—"

"Damn I'd love to be in one of his fuckfests again—"

"Hell yeah remember that one time—"

Ren felt his stomach churn with every word. He did not stay longer to finish their conversation and went back to the great hall. He needed to notify Hijirikawa Sr that his son might be in danger—

A few minutes later, Jinguji almost bumped into him when he got back into the main hall. He stared at him with haughty eyes, muttering a "young Jinguji" as a greeting. Ren bowed in reply. "A good evening to you, sir."

"I take it you are enjoying the party as well."

Ren huffed a little impatiently. "Quite. Are you already leaving, sir?"

"In a while, unfortunately. I have almost finished my business in here."

"Wait, are you leaving without Masato-?"

Hijirikawa Sr cocked an eyebrow. "My son is on a gallery tour with the host of this gathering, eager to learn of his art collection. He is not a small kid to be chaperoned all the time."

"I need to tell you something."

"What could it be, pray tell?"

"Masa—your son could be in danger—I heard the guards around here talk about how the party host is planning something fishy at him and that he is actually a pervert in many ways than—" He did not notice he was practically ranting nonstop at the croco.

The older man held up a hand to silence him. "What are you sputtering about?" He glared at Ren as if he just threw up garbage in front of him with his sudden brash words, but before he could say anything more, his phone rang. Ren had to step back a little however, his ears were perked up for any news.

After a few seconds, Hijirikawa Sr faced him again, a rather sour look on his face. "Whatever rumors you are saying, young Jinguji, you best keep it to yourself—considering how quite drunk you've become tonight—" his eyes strayed down to the empty champagne flute in his hand. A vein throbbed in Ren's temple and he was about to argue but the older man had cut him off. "The host you so called a pervert just informed me that they were still on their tour and Masato himself wanted to stay longer than necessary. He promised me that he shall be sent home on their own chauffeur should I need to leave earlier—"

"Why would you leave him alone? Did Masato talk to you himself—what if he was lying—"

The older man flared his nostrils. "Such are your delusions, young boy. This is a world where business connections and bonds are important. It is normal to fraternize with any and all important people in the community." And without missing a beat, he signaled his bodyguards and left the livid wolf in the midst of the crowd.

 _Remind me again why I hated that old geezer_ , Ren thought as he put away the champagne glass he was holding. Why did he go to his father again? The wolf gritted his teeth at his loss tonight, but he had to look for Masato first—

He felt his inner coat pocket vibrate. _Speak of the devil_ —

Masato was calling!

He swiped the answer button frantically. "Masato?! Where are you?"

There was a slight scuffling in the background. He ran out of the noisy hall to a quieter alcove, still calling out to the mer-croc. "Masato, can you hear me? Hey—Masa, answer me."

"Ren. Hel p me—"

Then he heard no more.


End file.
